Old Life, New Life
by imusic247
Summary: Casey M.Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother' Summary inside.Life With Derek & Supernatural crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for the storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

**Old Life, New Life**

When I was younger, most told me I was a dreamer, while others told me I was strong willed to even have dreams. My father reminded daily that there was no other life except for the life that was given to me. This had been the life and the job that had been chosen for me before even being born. If it were not for my older brothers, I may have taken the gun and shot myself in the head a long time ago. The dreams that I dreamt, all vanished when my father spoke, there was no point to dream hopelessly. I would never fulfill those dreams. It had become a fantasy. Normalcy had become a fantasy.

Most people do not really know what we do; it is not our fault that they do not know anything about the supernatural world. The world is ignorant towards the other creatures that surround, but for them, truth is that ignorance is bliss for them. They don't know so they won't worry, unlike my family and me. And, even if my family never mentions it, we all wish we had a normal life, but it seems that they have come to live with it while at times, I still have not. Even after twelve years of being a part of the family team, I still cannot not think about a life of a normal seventeen year old girl. No matter how much I dream for that normal life, I realize I have become accustomed to how I live. And, most times I find myself enjoying the company of my brothers and my father. Nothing meant more to me than family. They used to tell me I was courageous. Tonight, it was the night for me to prove that statement to myself. Tonight, I would be chasing my dreams as my one of my brothers tried to do in the past. I was going to make it work.

Just like after every case, my brothers and father would bring me to the closest ice rink in the area. Before, I joined the hunt of all supernatural things; my father had left me with my godfather, Danny. During the five years that I was away from them, he made me fall in love with ice skating. I was a bright four year old girl, so I was a quick learner and whenever my blades touched the gleaming white glass, I could think of anything, but enjoy the gentleness of the air caressing my skin as I spun around and jumped. In those moments, nothing meant more to me than to stick the perfect landing of any of my stunts.

It was that very same feeling I felt in this moment as I had my arms outstretched as I prepared myself internally as well as physically. And, then within a single beat, I felt myself fly into the air before I stuck out the perfect landing of a back flip. I continued to skate; a large and bright smile appeared on my face as I reminisced in the perfection of my flip. I could hear clapping in the background, yet I paid no major attention to it. I quickened my speed; my arms raised before I launched into a front flip full twist for the first time ever. A moment after my landing, I leaped into the air once more. A back flip and just as I felt the edge of one of my skate gracing the tip of the glass, I let out a breath before allowing myself to have the second sticking my landing. I spun around to see the three men of my life all standing, clapping loudly.

"That all you got Casey?" My older brother, Dean shouted sarcastically at me while Sam hooted. I knew he could see my glare from where I was standing. In a rapid movement, I spun around and prepared myself for the last stunt I was going to pull for the evening. I could tell that they wanted to continue on with the schedule we had decided on. I quickly found myself spinning on one leg while the other was in the air and as I continued to twirl my hands found my in-air skate. I tugged on it so that it rose up perfectly straight, yet I was still twirling on the same spot. When I let go, I quickly flipped myself backwards. I stuck my landing right in front of my family, who were now in complete awe. For a brief moment, I felt bulletproof, as if nothing could hit me.

I smirked. "That's nothing, Dean. I got so many moves, but I think Dad and you guys want to go to the local bar to celebrate another closed case." I noticed the small smile my father gave me; I quickly rushed out of the rink. I pulled off my skates, placed them into my bag and jumped up when I was ready to go.

As the three of us exited the ice rink, I waved to them. "I shall see you all later when you return drunk! Love you!" I blew them a kiss and entered my 2005 black Mustang GT, a beautiful gift from my Uncle Bobby and my godfather, Danny.

One of the best things of being the youngest and the only girl in the family is probably the fact that they always indirectly expected me to stay up so I could make sure that they all returned back in one piece. A slight breeze entered the large motel room when three very drunk men stumbled into the room. I groaned and launched into action. I first helped my father, who seemed to be having the most difficulty walking properly in a straight manner. My eldest brother was being supported by my other brother. I thought I could hear the springs squeak as the three of them collapsed onto the two separate queen sized beds. I rolled my eyes, they always arrived back like this when the case was solved, but since I was still underage, they would not let me go drink with them. However, tonight, my plans were completely different.

When I was positive that they were all asleep, I kissed them all on the cheek before whispering my short goodbyes and confessions of love towards each of the men that made my life whole. After my mother had passed away, I had been the one they sometimes looked at for some advice. I dropped my farewell letter which explained my sudden departure. I grabbed my car keys and snuck out of the motel room. I could feel hot tears streaming down from my cheeks as I approached my car, but I wiped them away. It was the first time that I was going to be separated from them since I was an infant. I did not want to leave, but I also did not want to cause them any more pain. I did not want to put them in any more danger than I already did when I was in their presence. Those bright yellow eyes appeared everywhere.

My packed bags were thrown into the trunk. I got in and sped into the night. I had my music blaring through the speakers. I had a small sad smile that remained as I drove; my music selection had mainly been old rock. All music related duties had been fulfilled by Dean, who believed it had been his birth right to teach me about _proper_ music. However, I could not blame him; music has become extremely mainstream with the exception of a few great and unique artists. It felt now really hard to think about the family I had just abandoned. A few new tears streamed down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away. I was going to be strong, I had promised myself that tonight.

Hours later, when I passed the Canadian border, I parked into the first motel I saw. I rapidly rushed in and received a room key for the night. I entered my tiny room with one of my bags, which I immediately dropped. I jumped onto the bed. Exhaustion took over and sleep captivated me the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up groggily and annoyed due to the insane buzzing noise that came from my cell phone. I blinked a couple times before my hand hit the bed side table as I grabbed onto my phone. Without actually checking my caller ID, I picked up.

"Do you want to get killed the next time I see you?" I demanded harshly as I spoke my threat. When I heard the voice on the other line, I sat up causing myself to have a head rush. I groaned before I actually started listening to my father's shouts along with my brothers' in the background. I tried interrupting him, "Dad, calm down."

"I will not calm down, Cassandra! Where on earth are you?" He shouted, barely paying any attention to my attempts to calm him down. It was not healthy for him to get this angry; it would cause his blood pressure to skyrocket.

In a quiet whisper, I cooed, "Daddy, please calm down. I'm perfectly fine."

"Where are you, Casey?" He questioned, his voice lowered. He was practically pleading me for an answer. Hot tears poured down my cheek, it seemed as if I was crying a lot in the past day or so. "Daddy, don't come looking for me. I'm," I paused before continuing. "I'm looking at this small case. I know I can take care of it by myself."

"Casey," he knew I was lying. My father responded in a stern tone, "Tell me the truth Casey. No lies."

I sighed. "Alright, I want to try having a normal life _if_ I can even have one. Daddy, I want a chance to see the outside world."

There was a pregnant silence between my father and I. No one said a word; my brothers had quieted down on the other line. I was forced to break the silence. "Dad, can you please put me on speaker?"

A moment later, I heard my brothers speak softly. However, they spoke at the same time causing me a lot of difficulty to understand. I said in a louder voice, "Guys, shut it for a second!" A part of me hoped that they would continue speaking, but obviously they did not perhaps of the look our father was probably given them. I sighed before cautiously speaking. "I need a break from all of this. You don't have to worry about me, I have my equipment in my car, and if anything does happen I can take care of myself. I want to try being a regular teenage girl, one that goes to high school, sees boys and the whole package. Don't look for me, I beg you. I just want to try. Please," I was speaking lightly and softly, wishing they would understand. I wished they would not question my judgement. I would not be able to handle all the questions.

"Fine," my father replied. I could still feel as if he knew that there was more to it, but I did not say a word of it. However, even if my father said alright, my brothers still seemed completely against the idea. "Don't get me wrong, Case. I still don't like the idea of you being alone."

Dean quickly retorted, "You are so much better than those girls. Why do you want be around such imbeciles?"

I chuckled. "Can't I try to be one of those imbeciles?"

I heard him sigh heavily on the other end, a smile tugged against my lip; I knew I had won this battle against my family. However, my other brother hadn't said anything yet, but he would be easier to bring over to my side if he wasn't already.

"Casey, trying to follow my footsteps," he forced a chuckle before getting serious. I know I was no longer on speakerphone because I could hear nothing, but his voice especially when he continued. "I know you want to try, but remember one thing. Your past will always be with you. You can run from us, but you can't run from who you are. I tried and failed."

"I know Sam. I need to do this. You get that right?" I heard a sigh on the opposite line.

"Yeah, I do. Just be careful and keep us updated."

"I will," I promised. "I love you. All of you." With those final words, I hung up.

I threw my cell phone back onto the bed before picking up my small duffel bag. I entered the bathroom and I quickly finished getting ready. As I walked out of the motel room, I grabbed my laptop bag. I made my way down the cemented walk and when I saw the first dinner, I entered. I sat down and took out my latest laptop. As I started my search for my father's younger half-sister, Nora's information, a teenage waiter came by and took my order, but not before flirting. I looked away from my screen and gave him a cold look.

"Not in a million years, so why don't you save your breath. Do your job and get me my order." I didn't spare him a second glance before typing furiously. My eyes scanning every last information I could find about Nora McDonald or of her daughter Elizabeth.

I heard a clatter that came right beside me. I eyed my breakfast and my large cup of coffee. I rolled my eyes as I noticed a phone number had been written across the napkin that was beside my coffee cup. Couldn't he take a hint? I wasn't interested in him. As much as I wanted a normal life there was no way in hell that this waiter was getting anywhere near me. I drank my coffee while taking small bites of my food as I continued my research. Then, I found it. I clicked the web link.

I took my phone and started to type in the phone number that was used for an ad for Nora's smallish business of window treatments. I held the phone my ear as I listened to the ring, hoping it would connect. My dad would be slightly more comfortable of me being under a relative's roof. My only issue that started to stir in my mind was whether or not she knew about the Winchester's new family business because after all after Mom's death, Dad became focused on killing every last evil supernatural being on this planet.

"Hello?" A very bright and enthusiastic voice responded.

I swallowed my sip of coffee quickly before answering. "Is this Nora McDonald speaking?"

"Yes, this is she. May I know who is speaking?"

I bit my lower before saying, "Hi, my name is Casey Winchester. I'm your half-brother, John Winchester's daughter."

There was silence. No answer whatsoever. I started to panic. Did she not like John? Her brother? From the little I knew, I couldn't seem to find any animosity that could have come between these two.

"Oh, is John all right?" I sighed in relief when I recognized worry in her voice.

"He's fine," I replied gently.

"Does he need something? Information?" She had interrupted me before I could utter another word. I was beginning to be confused of who this Nora really was.

"Information? What information?"

She lowered her voice, "Information for a hunt! Does he need help or something?" The woman started to panic once again, which was slightly frightening since I was listening to her melt down.

"No, my father is perfectly fine. He's with my two older brothers. I just need a place to stay. I know you aren't, well, a hunter. I want to try having a normal life."

"Oh, darling, I would love for you to come live with us! It would be a great pleasure." Before she could continue, I heard another voice at the other end. I caught on slightly of a girl's voice calling for her mother. "Casey, I have to go, I have to bring my daughter Lizzie to her soccer practise. I'll talk to you later." And, with that she hung up.

I felt myself smile as I shut my laptop and finished the rest of my food. I threw a few bills on the table before walking out of the dinner. Once at the motel, I packed my stuff back into my car before driving off.

A few hours later, at the border, I reached for my passport, my date of birth alternated as well as my place of birth. At the booth, I had a very young man checking my passport. Metallica was playing in the background as I waited.

"Name?" He said, without looking at me.

"Cassandra Mary Winchester."

"Where are you headed?"

"Toronto."

"For what?"

"I'm coming back home."

"Where were you?"

"New York City."

"Alright, you can go right ahead." He handed me back my passport, giving me a lusting look. I rolled my eyes and drove past him. Once a little further away from the Canadian border, I started to speed down the road towards my destination. My dream was going to be reality soon. I couldn't wait for it.

**A/N**: I know it may seem like a boring start. I'm already working on the second chapter. It's written, but I need to edit it. Please _**REVIEW**_ I need to know whether or not you guys even like it so I can decide whether or not I should continue or not! We will be meeting Nora, Lizzie, Derek and George next chapter. Please be patient and let me know what you guys think!

Sneak Peek: Chapter two:

"_You seemed like you knew what you were doing. Get groped often?"_

_..._

"_Listen here, Derek. Just because I know how to take care of myself does not mean I get groped often. Usually, my older brothers beat the idiot up before I could do anything."_

"_Wanna dance?"_

_..._

_I was falling into his kiss, forgetting where I was. His tongue moved against my bottom lip, demanding for an opening._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for the storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek Venturi & Casey Mary Winchester/McDonald (In case for those of you who didn't realize this was a Dasey fanfic.)

**Old Life, New Life**

At times, driving could be such a pain. The long hours in solitude were practically taunting. Except for when the music was blaring, that actually kept me pretty occupied for most of the way. After the border, I drove for another couples hours, until I reached Montreal. It was getting pretty late, but I wasn't really that tired. At the motel, I threw my things. I picked up one of my many fake ID. I stared at it. I was all alone. I could do whatever I wanted. I could do whatever I wanted before going to Nora's.

My brothers and father were miles away. Nora wasn't expecting me anytime soon. I grabbed my coat and dashed outside. I walked through the roads of downtown Montreal. People were everywhere. Some drunk others just plain crazy. It was getting pretty late, not many sophisticated people were out this late. As I walk, I noticed a sign. A sign saying a live band was playing at the bar. I glanced down at my attire, and smiled. I wore black skinny jeans along with a blood red tang top, all accompanied with a small leather jacket that Dean had gotten me for my birthday a year ago. My studded heeled boots clicked against the floor was I walked towards the bouncer.

A gruff voice demanded. "ID?"

I handed over my ID before he allowed me to enter. Just as I walked in, loud music hit my ears. My eyes widened, they sounded good, nothing like the older rock bands, but they were alright. I felt a pull towards the dance floor. The music started to speak to me. My waist began swaying to the hard beat of the band as I allowed myself to become lost in the sound of music. My feet stepped to the beat, my head lost into the melodies.

Suddenly, I felt hard hands wrapping themselves around my waist. I spun around. The harsh stench of hard liquor was extremely present in the breath of pathetic excuse for a man. This man was drunk as hell, totally pissed. His hands were lowering themselves, not noticing that I had stopped moving. In a swift movement, I removed his hands off my body. Stupidly, he once again placed them again in the same position. I saw red.

"Get your hands _off_ of _me_!"

When he didn't listen, without a second thought, my knee connected with his groin. He swore loudly. I laughed as he dropped to the ground. My family would have been proud. I bent down and whispered in his ear that perhaps next time he should listen when a woman demanded for him to remove his hands. I smirked before walking away. I reached the bar. A sly smiling bartender stood in front of me. As she cleaned glasses, she asked for my order.

"Kamikaze shots." I had secretly had a beer with Dean, when no one was looking. My father would disapprove as would Sam. He was such a goody-two-shoes sometimes. It had tasted alright, but shots seemed so much more fun. I wanted to try something new.

When my drink arrived, I took a shot and as I did so, she complimented me for kneeing the idiot. I took another. The brief stinking sensation itched down my throat, but I felt a tiny buzz coming along. As I took my third and fifth shots, the bartender continued speaking. Apparently, it hadn't been the first time for him to do such a thing. As I continued to slowly drown my beverages. Another man came and stood beside me. He seemed to be about the same age as me, probably older. I was still underage technically. Without sparing me a glance, he ordered a beer before facing me. I felt his eyes staring at me. That's when I heard his smooth voice.

"Hey."

I looked up at him. "Hi."

"Nice move kneeing the idiot. He deserved it."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, you are here often so you sorta know what he does."

He chuckled. A light chuckle, it was deep, but oddly enough, I actually liked the sound of it. Maybe it was the drinks starting to talk. Although, the slight light coming from the bar hit his face showing me his coffee brown eyes. I felt as if I was melting in chocolate just looking into them.

"Actually, it's my first time here. What about you? You seemed like you knew what you were doing. Get groped often?"

"Listen here," I paused, I didn't know his name.

And, as if this brown haired man could read my mind, he replied. "Derek."

I restarted. "Listen here, Derek. Just because I know how to take care of myself does not mean I get groped often. Usually, my older brothers beat the idiot up before I can do anything."

"Calm down," he laughed. "I'm only playin' with you. Take a joke and lighten up." He gulped down the rest of his beer before ordering another one.

I gulped down my last shot. He was cockily sipping his beer. How many had he had? I no longer sat facing him, I shouldn't even care. I listened to the lyrics of the soft song that was now playing. I found myself falling into the music like I usually did when I liked the sound. It seemed like perfection as they covered one of my favorite songs.

"Wanna dance?"

My eyes flickered to him. I was hit with those chocolaty eyes, I started to lean forward. Without a second thought, I nodded. His hand grasped mine, pulling me along gently towards the dance floor. My arms were around his neck, his hands softly around my waist as we swayed slowly to the sound of the beat. We didn't speak, our eyes were connected. Our glance never broke. For moments, I wondered what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about me as much as I was? Was he thinking I was stupid? What was behind those gorgeous eyes?

I was lost. We remained in the same position, perhaps even when the song changed. Dean's voice of his major rules repeated in my mind one after the other. Never fall in too deep. Don't get feeling for a person, especially a commoner. And, lastly, this rule was directed towards me especially...do not sleep with them!

Derek pulled me out of my thoughts. "Wanna get out of here?"

I nodded; I found myself unable to speak, unable to think. Dean's rules flew out the window, I wasn't rationally thinking anymore. His eyes were so soft. There was a tinkling sensation as his hand positioned itself behind my back. His skin felt hot against the small part of the skin that was showing due to the fact that my top had scrunched up a bit in the back.

When we are outside, he pulled me into a small alleyway. In a rush, I was pushed against the rough brick wall. His lips were on mine immediately. I was breaking down because of his soft lips. My body began lusting over the burning sensation brought by this man, _Derek_. His passionate kiss got me forgetting where I was or who I was. His tongue moved against my bottom lip, demanding for an entrance. I was going to give in even more. I had never felt such strong emotions pulling me towards a man before. Wanting him, more than ever even though I travelled a lot, I never met a man like him. My leg was hitched around his hip. That's when my senses kicked in. I shoved him off me.

"I'm sorry."

I remained quiet. He moved closer. I was prepared to attack. Dean was right. I shouldn't seek trouble because I couldn't handle it. He continued to speak. "I didn't mean to be blunt. You're just so beautiful," he cussed, "I don't even know you name."

"Cassie," I whispered my godfather's nickname for me.

Once again, my knees buckled just by his eyes. He leaned in. My eyes are shut firmly. I wanted it. I was becoming weak. In one night, this man weakened me. One night...Just tonight, I would allow myself to be weak. Tomorrow, I would be my fiery self.

"So beautiful, Cassie."

His lips crashed onto mine and this time, I opened up. I wanted him. I wanted it so badly. Just for tonight, I chanted in my mind. The fluttering feeling in my stomach would be gone. I would shoot those butterflies myself, if I was forced to. I don't know how long after, but things started to get heated.

He asked me whether I wanted to return to his place. I kissed him in answer. When we reached his hotel room, we fell together onto his king sized bed. I lost it. I was in too deep in the passion. I simply gave up. I stopped thinking. I started to feel. Just tonight, I reminded myself before allowing my instincts taking over.

* * *

I felt the sun shining bright. My eyes fluttered open. I groaned. I glanced around the room. My sight fell onto the nude man that slept right beside me. _Derek_. I grabbed hold of the blanket. I slipped out of bed and rushed to get out of the room. I left no note, nothing behind. I didn't spare a glance behind before slipping out.

When I walked the walk of shame, my mind began to spin. My head was throbbing slightly. What had I done? I had lost my innocence to a man that I just met last night. If my brothers ever found out, they would kill me along with the thief that took it. Well, he couldn't be a thief because I gave it to him. I was the one at fault. I cannot even tell myself that I had drunk too much. The lame excuse did not work if my senses were still pretty much intact. I felt awful, but at the same time, I felt as if I was new. I somehow felt stronger. I sighed. I couldn't think of my previous night anymore. I would just break down.

Once I reached the motel, I took one of the longest showers that I ever took in forever. I wanted to erase all memories of last night. It didn't happen, I wanted to tell myself, but it had. When I stepped out, I tossed everything into the back of my car before driving off. Multiple stops later, I finally reached Toronto. I called Aunt Nora. In a brief conversation, she gave me the address to her apartment.

I met my cousin, Lizzie. I met my Aunt Nora. For the very first time, I felt closer to normalcy, especially when I ravaged through my first home-cooked meal in forever. They stared at me in shock. We laughed. I felt free. I felt normal like I was in a family. A normal one. As they helped me unload a few of my bags, it became extremely late. Nora showed me my new bedroom. And, then I fell asleep. All thoughts of Derek seemed to fade. Soon enough, I would barely remember the stranger.

* * *

I had not expected this at all. I didn't think my life could change so much in such little time. I felt as if I had woken up one day only to find out my aunt and planned on getting engaged. Engaged! For the second time! She had obviously divorced Lizzie's father. Within my first two months of living with them, I had quickly gone accustomed to normalcy even though part of me wanted to hunt something. A routine had been set up in my life.

Lizzie, my cousin was now the sister I never had. Luckily for me, she was not a total girl. She enjoyed her sports just like I now realized I enjoyed my hunts. I missed them too. Nora and I had decided that for no matter how long I was staying under her roof, it would be important for the three of us to be a family, thus my name was changed to Cassandra Mary McDonald. My fake papers all had my new name on them as well as my previous schooling database. Lizzie had accepted me as her new sister, which led to a new sisterly bond.

Nora was growing on me quickly. She seemed to be what I imagined my mother would have been like if she hadn't passed away. She was caring, loving and extremely motherly. And, at times, she could go crazy like a young party woman. It was fun. The only difference I would have spotted was that my mother would have been much stronger, since she was a hunter before she met Dad. However, Aunt Nora was equally strong willed, although this was in the case when she was forced to give someone a piece of her mind. I had seen her in action. It was truly frightening for the victim; however as a bystander, it was completely hilarious watching a grown man almost burst into tears. I could see part of my father in her, the whole hotheaded part, which seemed to be a Winchester trait.

Things were moving too quickly for my liking. But, just like always, I adapted. If I wanted this, I was going to have to make some more sacrifices. Normally, if something happened too quickly in the field, all I had to do was either wait for my brothers or my father to help. This beast, this one I could not even kill or hit. I had to act like the respectable older daughter of Nora's. Something about him made me feel wanting something. This indescribable feeling coursed through my veins as I sat there.

I had to sit silently as this brown haired boy continued to speak about "Operation Disengagement." He seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nora and her boyfriend, George had not yet arrived. I sat in front of his eldest son, Derek. A handsome beast that I could not dare lay a hand on. Then, it hit me. _Derek!_ The Derek I had laid a hand on months ago. I knew him, well physically. It was my stranger. Before catching myself, I snapped.

"You!"

That seemed to have caught his attention. Derek stopped speaking. He looked at me, staring at me. I felt stupid for even forgetting my first, but so many things were going on. At first, I could see he was confused at my outburst. Although, as I continued to give him a pointed look, it dawned upon him and, then, when it seemed as if he finally realized who I was. He spurted out, "No. You can't be _her_."

I rolled my eyes before glaring at him. "Think whatever you want. I don't give two shits! I've already forgotten what happened. To me, it never happened."

He was about to say something, but then he changed the topic by continuing his ramblings on how my 'mother' couldn't marry his father. I felt like slapping him and hard. He was pissing me off with his nonstop babbling. Yes, we did something we probably shouldn't have done, but we did and I couldn't go back in time to change things. It was what it was. I would not ruin Nora's happiness because of him or for my selfishness. She gave me normalcy; I could be the bigger person. As he continued to blabber, I noticed how those butterflies weren't appearing and I thanked God.

"Can you please shut up? You're giving me a headache." I spoke harshly as he continued to rambling about his failing attempt to break his father and Nora up.

This caused him to quiet down. Again. His eyes glued to me, this fiery itch started to develop in the bottom on my stomach. The little time I had spent with Nora and Lizzie, I changed slightly. I was no longer always on my toes, hoping for something to fall apart. I had calmed. I rarely spoke to my family even though I promised I would keep them in touch. They did not try contacting me either, which displeased me. I spoke to them, but it was rare. I missed them, but I was enjoying being a teenage girl a little too much to truly care way too much.

Suddenly, I felt a slight buzzing on my thigh. I removed my phone from my pocket. It was Dean. My heart started to race. Had something happened to one of my boys? I didn't bother saying anything to Derek. I rushed to the back of the restaurant.

"Dean," I whispered breathlessly. "What's going on?"

My eldest brother laughed. How I missed him! "Calm down Case! Everything is perfectly fine! I just wanted to see how you were without Sam or Dad eyeing me all the freakin' time!"

I rolled my eyes. "How are they," I spoke in a quiet voice, desperate for news.

"Fine, like I said we are fine. We miss you though. It's weird not having you bossing us around." I felt as if I could hear his heart break as he spoke the words.

"I know. I miss you too, Dean." A tear ran down my cheek. I brushed it away quickly. "And, I took care of you, not boss you around!"

"Anyways, how's my little princess?"

I chuckled as I tried to calm myself from crying. Dean shouldn't hear me cry. "She's fine. What about you? Anything new to tell me?"

"I'm a dad."

"No way! What?" I practically yelled, my eyes flickering to the now empty table. Where was Derek?

There was a short laugh on the other end, bringing me back. "You remember Lisa, right?"

"Yeah." I said slowly, I had a niece or nephew and I wasn't there! It wasn't fair! Why did everything cool happen when I wasn't there!

"Well, let's just say a small Dean is running around now. It's sorta weird."

I cried, "Dean!"

"Calm down, I'm just joking. God, can you imagine? Me? Being a father? The kid would be drunk by his fifth."

"You'd be a great father. And, that wasn't funny! You gave me a heart attack!" I whined.

He let out a heartily chuckle. "You know I'm funny!"

"You think you are."

"No, I think I'm adorable." His words caused me to giggle. My brother was a grown man, but child at heart and he always would be.

I was going to say something, but I noticed Derek walking towards me. I quickly finished my conversation. "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Dean!"

When I was about to turn around, I stepped right into Derek. How had he reached me so fast? I gazed up at his brown orbs and felt slightly hypnotised by them. His voice, however, removed me from anything attraction I felt towards him.

"The 'rents are here. Shall we commence 'Operation Disengagement?'?" He gave me a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before walking back to the table with him probably close behind.

"I'm so sorry George. My friend from Toronto called. Were you waiting for long?" I questioned as I took a seat beside my Aunt and Derek slid in next to me. I wanted to groan, this boy was just too unbelievable. His arm rested around the back of my chair.

George had opened his mouth when Derek sniggered. "Friend? Yeah, right. More like boyfriend," and then in a horrible imitation of my voice he continued, "I love you, Dean."

I snapped my head, glaring at him. What was his problem? Couldn't he just leave things alone? I noticed all three pairs of eyes were now staring right at me. I groaned. "Dean is a _friend_, who I love as a _brother!" _I then retorted directly towards the devil's incarnation, "Also, Derek, I suggest you ask questions first before saying things you know absolutely nothing about."

"Sure. Whatever, Cassie." And, before Derek could come up with a comeback, the waitress arrived to take our orders.

"It's Casey," I corrected. I averted my attention to George and Nora, who seemed perfectly happy and totally in love with one another. They were in their own bubble, completely ignoring the world around them just like I ignored Derek poking me, demanding I help him with his plan. I was not going to ruin Nora's happiness for my own gain, especially since she took me in. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh. I removed it and noticed it was a text message from my brother. I felt my heart melt as I looked at the picture of the three of them at a bar with a bottle of beer in their hands. I missed them so much, but I was starting to like normalcy sort of. It was better like this.

After dinner was over, George got on one knee and proposed sweetly to Nora. Her eyes flashed to mine and I nodded giving her my approval. I quickly snapped a picture and sent it back to my family. She was so happy. Her joy got me thinking. Was I ever going to be as happy as her one day? Was I going to find a man, who loved me as much as I was going to love him?

The car suddenly stopped. Confusion took over my mind then I realized, we were no longer at the restaurant. I had spaced out. I got out of the car and started walking back to the hotel, where Nora and I were staying at.

As we made our way together, Nora inquired, "So, how did you like George?"

"He seems sweet. I'm happy for you, Aunt Nora," my phone buzzed once more, another message. I chuckled. "Apparently, your brother wants me to check him out, other than that, he's giving you his approval and congratulations." I looked at her and noticed tears were starting to fall from her eyes. I hugged her. "They are fine. He's happy for you and he loves you. He always will."

"Thanks, Casey." We entered the hotel with sad smiles on our faces.

I couldn't fall asleep so I aimlessly walked around the hotel. As I made my way down the corridors, my eyes caught something unusual. The heading of a newspaper, I quickly scanned through the information given and sighed. There were vampires in town and they were recklessly leaving bodies behind for pedestrians to see. It's as if they want a hunter finding them and then killing every single one of their coven members. I went down to my car and pulled out my hunting diary, I checked if anyone would be close by, but then again, I was in Canada. Most hunters that we knew remained in the US. Well, it seemed like I was going to have my first case all alone.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards a dinner. Once seated in a booth. I started to cross-reference all the areas where the bodies were found in the past few weeks. I finished plotting them all out, when I noticed that a diamond formed when the four points were connected. I flipped through my diary again and didn't find any clues to where they might be hiding out. As I closed the diary, a small piece of paper fell out. I placed my coffee down and read the small note. I smiled. My Dad sure made me prepared when I wrote this notes down. I had finally found the location of an abandoned factory where they were staying. I threw down a few bills, enough to cover my order. I rushed out of the diner. I sped down the roads, following the GPS directions.

At the factory, I popped my trunk wide open. I glanced over my weapons, wondering which ones I should take. I grabbed two guns, filling them up with special bullets. Sam and I had come up with these. We had used the bullet format for paintball bullets, but instead of paint, they were filled them with dead man's blood. I, also, grabbed one of my daggers. I dipped it in a container of dead man's blood. And, then finally, I grabbed a longer blade and two small looking bombs, in the form of grenades. Those were also filled with dead man's blood. With a gun in one hand and the sword in the other, I marched towards the entrance of their lair. I peaked inside. There were multiple about a good fifteen of them, but it seemed as if they were preparing to go to rest. I hadn't checked the time, but I was almost certain that within a couple of minutes, it would be dawn.

I threw in one of the blood bombs before rushing to another window and launching the second. I ducked behind a tree as the explosion caused many to screech of absolute murderous pain. I saw how one by one these bloodsuckers were running outside. I grabbed my revolver and shot two of them in the head. The third one that had come outside saw where I was, but before he could make it half way, he was down. I launched into field attack mode. I ran and two leeches came at me. I shot one in the heart, while the others head flew yards away. There were about ten more to go.

Suddenly, some leech grabbed my from behind. Another female bloodsucker stalked towards me. My blade had fallen to the ground. Right before she faced me, I shot her in the kneecap. My finger grazed my dagger. I elbowed the vampire who had grabbed me. I took the dagger and snapped it upwards through his jaw. A loud scream came from the female, who rushed towards me. I dived for my sword and right as she came over me, in a swift movement, I wiped her head off her body. I shoved the headless body to the side.

When I stood up and shot the other, who had the dagger in his jaw, in the head. I noticed that there was blood splattered across the area I had thrown the first grenade. I believed there were enough guts to form two vampires. Meaning one was still alive or was for the moment.

I called out. "Common bloodsucker, I know you are alive!" When no one answered me back, I took my dagger out of the lifeless vampire. Then, I cut my palm. The scent of fresh blood seemed to draw them into a bloodlust craze.

Finally, I heard it. A crazed cry as a vampire jumped, my blade pierced it through its stomach. With all my strength, I sliced through half the body. The leech fell to the ground. I chopped his head off after shooting it twice. I walked out, my combat boots a mess. I groaned as I noticed I had stepped into some guts as I left.

I returned with some gasoline and matches. I drenched as much as I could with the oil before throwing a burning match, causing the building to burst into flames. I grabbed my phone and took a picture before messaging Sam with a brief message saying, my first successful case alone and that he shouldn't speak of this to our father or our older brother. They both would have gone completely nuts.

I removed my boots, tossing them in the back of my Mustang. I slipped into a pair of All-Star shoes before speeding back to the hotel. I zipped up an extremely large sweater that had belonged to Sam. Before I walked in, I received a text message from Sam. He congratulated me, but not before telling me how stupid I was for doing it alone and that I could have gotten hurt. I snickered as I reached my room. Exhaustion finally hit me, when I stepped in, I removed my large sweater. I gazed down at my bloody shirt, I breathed out a cuss. I liked this band shirt.

I heard her then. In a quiet, yet furious tone she demanded, "Where the hell have you been?"

Shit!

**A/N:** I only got four reviews :'( So, to those who did review, I loved them and after revising it, I decided to post it a bit earlier than I planned! I'm not that worried about reviews because for one...Supernatural is starting up again this week! Yay, as is Vampire Diaries and Secret Circle. Double yay! Also, my teachers have been bombarding us with so many things...essays, tests, projects, etc. I'm also writing my first actual novel that isn't related to FanFiction at all. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter. **REVIEW** and feel free to post questions or thoughts about what may or may not occur! I'd love to read anything and everything! 3

-Sam


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for the storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek Venturi & Casey Mary Winchester/McDonald (In case for those of you who didn't realize this was a Dasey fanfic.)

**Old Life, New Life**

It had been quick. I always thought that people enjoyed planning their marriages, especially women. That they would plan out their perfect wedding until it drove them insane. I wasn't one of those girls. I didn't even think about marriage. I was too young obviously, but mostly because I knew I couldn't. I couldn't marry a man with a stable job. Also, with three men by my side while hunting creatures practically every day, easy to say that anyone of the male sex that wasn't related to me in some sort of way had no chance of coming anywhere near me. While still regarding Dean's rules, Derek was the first guy I was ever with and unfortunately for me, he was also the one I gave myself up to.

Was it really unfortunate? There hadn't been pain. I specifically remember reading online that a girl's first time was uncomfortable, but he had been gentle. It was gentle, yet incredibly passionate. Even though, we didn't know each other or even love one another. My whole body had felt electrified by his touch. And, now, I couldn't even think about him. He was there. Around me. He surrounded me. We would soon be sharing the same household. The awkwardness would intensify.

During this whole period of a rapid wedding, I could not bring myself to regret having Derek. I should, but I couldn't. _That_ was the unfortunate part. Something in me was screaming at me for repressing my feelings. Every nerve ending in my body was craving to be touched by him to feel what I had felt. I pushed his memories away. I couldn't allow myself to think about him. My mind was winning the battle. In the short amount of time I spent with the Venturi family, I noticed a whole different side of him. One, I truly adored! It made it harder for me to repress my memories.

The way he was with his baby sister, Marti, he was adorable with her. However, I only had a brief encounter with such a cute scene between brother and sister. He reminded me a lot of my older brothers. They had been always careful and caring towards me. I was always put first, just like the four year old was in Derek's eyes. He may act like a jerk, but I felt that there was something he was hiding, this part of him that I knew that girls would die to have for in a boyfriend.

I relapsed. I felt fluttering in my stomach. I couldn't like him...could I? He believed that were going to be step-siblings, which meant that technically we wouldn't be allowed to be together no matter the feelings. I was going to be strong if I was going to live with him. I could do it! I could pull off being his step-sister. I was not going to fall for him. I wanted a normal life; I was going to get it. No boy by the name Derek was going to come anywhere near me emotionally _or_ physically.

"Casey!"

I turned around to face the bride. My aunt was beautiful. Her elegant white bridal dress was simple, yet breathtaking. It had white lace at some spots, her hair in a loose bun. I smiled at her. Aunt Nora was beaming. She closed the door behind her as she stepped inside.

"You look gorgeous Case," she smiled at me; she twirled her finger telling me to spin for her.

My midnight blue chiffon dress twirled. I had fallen in love with it. It was a one shoulder sleeveless cobalt color dress. It had flow-y fit that stopped mid-thigh. I had done light makeup, my cheeks were rosy. I wore a thin coat of eyeliner along with mascara. A light pink lip-gloss made them glossier and natural. My hair was half straight while the ends were curled all pulled over one shoulder.

When I stopped, I hugged her. "I am so grateful that you are letting me live with you," when I pulled away, I shook my head, "You are going to give George a heart attack when he sees you. You look stunning!"

She gushed. Perfection, her cheeks were becoming rosier by the second and naturally. Aunt Nora grabbed me, her arms swung around me.

"Common, we wouldn't want to ruin your make-up! It's your special day."

We both giggled, restraining ourselves from sobbing like little girls. "When the wedding march begins, you know what to do. I'll be waiting to walk you down the aisle."

My beautiful aunt nodded, stepping aside. I walked out of the room. My black pumps clicking against the marble floor as I descended down the stairs, I glanced down. Everybody was heading towards the back, where the wedding ceremony was taking place. George's family filled the seats on one side, while the few members of the Winchester and Tanner family sat on the other along with a few close friends from both of them were spread across the lawn.

My father's step-mother was a Tanner and for reasons unknown, my grandfather had changed his name legally to Tanner as well. My aunt had mentioned that during the preparations. This was going to be the first time I met my grandparents. Father was never really close to them, I had figured that much since he never mentioned them, nor did he ever call them. I found out that Aunt Nora had a twin sister, Fiona, who had a daughter around my age called Victoria. From what Lizzie had told me, a teenage Fiona gave birth to a drama queen.

When Aunt Nora asked for me to bring her down the aisle, I was confused. Her whole conversation was about how she didn't really get along with her step-father, since he had easily given up on his son after he married 'beneath' their family's expectations just like she was doing with George. I had rolled my eyes at the immaturity of the eldest Winchester, well Tanner now. She would have asked my father to do it, but since he was unable to attend the wedding for obvious reasons, she had chosen me as a substitute. Little Marti would be the purple flower girl, while Lizzie would be a bridesmaid. Nora had not asked anyone else to be in the wedding party due to quick planning.

I marched gracefully, greeting people. I noticed a man, who had an uncanny resemblance to my father. It was my grandfather with his second wife. As I made my way outside towards the elderly couple, who were whispering to one another, I was intercepted. In a swift movement, I was pulled away from the guest and pushed into a small room near the entrance to the lawn. A hand was clapped over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. My eyes were met with bright blue ones. I gulped.

"You promise you won't scream?" I nodded at the sound of his deep husky voice.

The hand released him. I was about to slap him when he caught my arm, pulling me closer to him. I tried pushing away from him, but he was a little too strong for me.

"You've grown so much Casey."

I gasped. "How do you know my name?"

The man's smile grew, he seemed amused. "Don't tell me you forgot me!"

"I don't know who you are! How could I forget you if I don't know who you are?"

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "My sweet little Cassie, tell me, how does one forget the man, who you pledged your eternal love for?"

I gaped at him, my mouth wide open. His blond tuff of hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his cocky smirk, he reminded me of someone...my godfather.

"Cooper?"

He smirked. "There we go, babe. Finally remembering you childhood best friend?"

I launched myself at him, embracing him in a tight hug. I had completely forgotten about him. When I was living with my godfather Danny, his son used to play with me. Cooper had come to live with his father three years after I had been dropped off. He was ten when I was three. Our seven year age difference disappeared when we played. It had been so long, I remembered telling my godfather that one day I would be Mrs. Cooper Reeves!

When I was five and ready to return to my family because my brother complained about missing their sister, Cooper had been heartbroken seeing me walk out of his life when he was twelve. Danny had been my mother's old hunting buddy; my father had met him a few times from what I had heard. He knew I would be perfectly safe with a retired hunter.

Danny's wife had issues, causing them to split. She dropped their son off before having to face the demon she had made a deal with. It was a tragic story, which Danny and Cooper had come to deal with.

When my feet touched the ground, I kissed him on the cheek. I told him that I missed him. Then, it hit me, what was Cooper doing here? I didn't think Aunt Nora knew Danny, meaning his son wasn't invited.

"What are you doing here, Cooper?"

He chuckled. "I need your help. Since, my father is too busy and slightly a little too old to help me out with a hunt, I tracked you down."

"Help? What for? And, how did you track me down?"

"Beautiful, I'm a computer-God. It was a little too easy cracking Sammy's e-mail password. Noticed a few messages from you, used that to find your IP address and voilà, here I am. It's for a case."

"A case?" Cooper knew that the Winchester's were hunters, but I didn't think Danny would allow his son to become one. He did after all retire to give his son the life Danny wished he had been able to have had.

"It's not too hard, but the problem is that the victims that are being chosen are girls. This thing is extremely selective."

I sighed. I was going to ask him to tell me more when I heard Lizzie call my name. I gave him a pointed look, which he returned with the puppy dog eyes. God, his eyes were so blue!

"Fine, I'll help you, but I will not ruin my aunt's wedding. You will sit and be a respectful guest that I know you can be!"

"Don't worry, my sweet Cassie. I'll be on my best behaviour. Just save me a dance, will ya?" He winked before walking out of the room. Why did he have to be so cute and well, my best friend? I couldn't possibly say no to those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

As I stepped out, I caught Derek staring at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't explain. I ignored it; he had been ignoring me for the past weeks. If he could, I too could play the same game.

I made my way back to where I was supposed to stand and wait for the bride. He was near the staircase. When I stepped onto the stair that was when he grabbed hold of my wrist. He tugged me down. We were face to face. I both heard and smelt his peppermint breath.

Derek demanded, "Who was that?"

I pulled my wrist out of his grip easily and stepped up a stair. I glared down at him. "None of your god damn business Derek!"

He matched my step, his eyes cast down at me. "It is when you walk out flushed with a satisfied looking man walking out before you. This is our parents wedding. Don't screw this up by acting like a major whore, especially if you are trying to make me jealous. It isn't working. We had a thing. It was one night. One drunken night, it didn't mean anything. We are going to be step-siblings within a short few minutes, so it's useless."

"God, don't you need an attitude adjustment. You are so egotistical and obnoxious. Not everything is about _you_, Derek! Now, go away. We wouldn't want to ruin our _parents_ wedding, now would we?" I quietly yelled. I turned to take another step, over my shoulder I added, "I've told you, I've already forgotten about it. I'm allowed to be with whomever I please."

I continued marching up the stairwell with pride, half hoping that Derek stood there gawking at me. I didn't know why those words flew out of my words, but I didn't care. I was pretty sure not many ever questioned what he said, not even his own father. As I made my way, and I heard that everyone was to be seated, I wondered to myself. Was he jealous? He was the one to bring it up. He was just being a jerk. It meant nothing. Or did it? God, this wasn't a good time to be contemplating whether or not he was jealous of Cooper.

I took a deep breath. The wedding march commenced and Aunt Nora gripped my upper arm as we both made our way down the stairs, a bouquet of blue roses. Everyone stood up as we walked down the aisle. I caught Cooper's eyes, he winked at me. I smiled as I walked by. I then looked at George and saw Derek's eyes were on me oddly enough. I stood beside my aunt and Lizzie as the minister started the ceremony. Everyone was seated and my eyes were flickering from Cooper to my grandparents to Derek and back again. I barely paid attention to the words and vows that were being spoke not a meter away from me.

I clapped when the words 'I do' escaped my aunt's lips. She kissed her new husband. They both walked down the aisle together as people continued clapping. Derek and I followed behind. When we passed Cooper, Derek glowered at him before pulling me closer to him. I noticed my best friend's confusion because I was feeling exactly the same way. What was Derek doing?

George and Nora began to dance to a slow dance. They were laughing together. I was happy that she was enjoying her day. They continued to dance together, until another slow song came on allowing other couples to come onto the dance floor. Lizzie made her way towards her new step-brother, Edwin, who was handing Marti another purple cupcake. That child looked like a purple clown, she had it everywhere!

The deep voice whispered, "You promised me a dance." It was Copper.

I giggled as he pulled me onto the dance floor. The song was slow, but we were both good dancers. Both, Danny and he showed me loads of moves in both figure skating and dance. I guess some would think they may be gay, but common, figure skating allowed both of us attain agility and speed. Cooper had used those skills in his sports. Dancing, well that had just come naturally to the both of us; even we started at a young age. I was a quick learner, my father realized that when I finished training quicker than my brothers. My brothers' would joke around about me being weird.

His hand was on my waist while the other held onto mine, while my other hand was gently placed on his shoulder. At first, we were just swaying, but as we continued to listen to the music, we moved back and forth with the beat of the melody. He twirled me twice before we started twirling and switching spots. I bent down with his steadiness before he pulled me up, our faces inches away. I spun towards him before he caught me, his hand on my thigh while my leg was hitched around his waist. We stayed in that position as that leg rose perfectly straight. I then went down, almost doing the splits before he twirled me; both of our hands were locked with each other.

We continued to dance professionally and soon after, a crowd formed around us. The song was coming to its end, Cooper whispered to me to jump before spinning me in a diagonal line. I posed before rushing over to him and jumping. He picked me up, my legs and arms in the air, I felt like a dove.

Loud clapping filled the room before I was put back down. We bowed and curtsied. The slow songs had come to an end and it was time for some hip hop, music anyone and everyone could dance too. The dance floor started to fill, but Cooper and I still had some space surrounding us. He smirked. I slyly smiled back.

I drowned into the music as I started moving my body to the music. I was popping my body, leaning in and back. Cooper spun on his feet. I danced and he watched as he nodded the beat of the song. I spun on a foot before placing both my hands on his chest and swaying my butt. Then, I turned at spun and continued to move my legs, Cooper came closer, his hand and body moving along with mine. He pushed himself backwards before doing a perfect pirouette that lasted for several seconds. We were both smiling. We danced around each other, our bodies were closer, and his hand traced my leg up to my abdomen. I jumped and spun in the air like I did when I skated. My arms moving in the air as if I was knocking hard onto an imaginary door just before I leaned backwards as he held onto my thigh. I snapped my head towards the people around us. I noticed Derek's face, it was blank.

I moved away from Cooper, who was enjoying himself. I was too, but that blank face. It made me feel things that I couldn't describe. The fluttering was back and I wasn't sure whether it was towards my childhood crush or Derek.

"That all you got," Cooper mocked, screaming over the loud music.

I smirked before doing a back flip and then twirling like a ballerina on my toes. I rolled my head, my hair flying along. The crowd dispersed after awhile. Too many people had joint in, my body was pressing against Cooper's as we both moved together. Our hands were on each other's cheeks, lips centimeters away. A small movement and our lips would have been touching. I spun before hitting someone's hard chest. I hands were being held there. I looked up. I saw those coffee brown eyes.

Derek let go of my hands, but placed his on my waist. I swayed my waist; he removed his hand before producing a freestyle movement even I couldn't describe. His feet were impeccable, he was on his toes, and he moved one leg while the other remained flat on the ground. Then, he did something he did something that was like as if he pushed down his foot while one was on its toes. He came behind me, his hands on my waist as he pulled me against his lower body. We continued to sway. I ignored what I said before the ceremony just like I think he ignored his.

He whispered, "Didn't think I could dance did you?"

I felt something on my lower back. My eyes widened. I gasped before pulling away and rushing through the crowd. I didn't know if he followed me, but I stood outside overlooking the large fountain. I stared up at the sky.

"God, Cassie, you sure know how to move," Cooper announced his arrival behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a while before I turned.

I questioned, "What's the case about?"

He smiled. "It's at this ice ring in Ottawa. Weird scenario, a female skater _accidentally_ killed her partner during their rehearsals, years ago."

"What?"

He shrugged. "I know weird case, but someone's gotta do it."

"Why bring me into this?"

His hand rubbed his neck as he awkwardly mentioned, "You sorta look like her. The guy is a ghost. He only harms girls that are skaters, brunettes and petite."

I rolled my eyes. "When do we leave?"

"Leave where?" Another person asked. I turned and saw Derek approaching us.

I internally groaned. I averted my attention back to Cooper, who was staring down at me. Surprisingly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. When he pulled away, I glanced at him questioningly. Derek, on the other hand, was furious.

"Get your hands off my step-sister," he growled.

I snapped. God, boys were so immature. "Keep it inside your pants boys. No need for a pissing competition. Derek, why must you interfere in everything? Our parents just got married today and you already acting like an overprotective foul! You know very well that I can take care of myself! And, you," I turned towards my best friend, "What the hell was that?"

He pursed his lips. "I need to talk to you alone."

I sighed, "Derek," I didn't even look at him, "could you please leave?"

"No way," he retorted.

I spun around. "You said it meant nothing and now you are acting like a jealous boyfriend. Make up your mind! Actually, don't. I've made mine. _Us_," I pointed between the two of us, "would never work. It's in the past, I've forgotten about it, why can't you just act like it!"

He huffed before turning around and walking away from me. I felt a pang of sadness as I saw him walking away from me. I wanted to call after him, but it would be odd. He thought we were related through marriage. I couldn't ruin it for a _maybe_ relationship. As he stalked off, he yelled, "I hope you get screwed so hard, Casey, that you will regret your existence!"

I sighed and turned around. Cooper seemed to have been watching me. I looked up at his blue eyes.

"What was all that?"

"I don't know," I muttered, "Why did you kiss me?"

He took a large breath before saying, "I don't know."

I had to go. I didn't want to be around Cooper at the moment. My feelings were going crazy. "I'll do the case. We'll meet up at Smelly Nelly's tomorrow for lunch. We'll talk then."

I fled. This was all too much to handle.

Cooper _kissed_ me.

Derek was _pissed_.

And, me, I was confused as hell. Could my life get any crazier?

I groaned. There they were...my grandparents. Questions popped into my head. Would they know who I was? Would they even care? Did they even care about my father? Did they worry for him? There was only one way to ask.

Just as I was about to take a step forward, my phone rang. It was my father. I hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Dad?"

His voice was hoarse. "Hey, Case. How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine," my voice broke. My eyes remained on the elderly couple who were silently dancing. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Daddy." Tears were freely falling. It had been so long since I spoke to him. "Did...did you need something?"

He sighed. "Cutting the small talk short, are we? Yeah, just needed to know you were safe. Also, where are you?"

"Dad," I spoke softly, wiping my tears away. "You promised me, you wouldn't come for me."

"Are you with Nora?" He completely ignored me. He was pushing me to lie to him. I hated it!

I responded lamely, "No. I briefly met Nora before heading north. Got myself an apartment and enrolled in school. I start in two months."

There was silence. I chose to break it.

"Dad, you never told us about grand-dad or anyone."

"Why the sudden interested, hun? I don't have much time. Dean and Sam are meeting me after they speak with a couple witnesses."

I quietly replied, "No reason. It's just that Danny told me a lot about Mom's parents. The Campbell family were quite popular in the day. I just...I want to know about your parents."

He let out a shaky breath, "They _hated_ me. They were rich, but I married your mother, who wasn't rich or as prestigious. My father wanted some with a name in society. After that, I didn't bother with them. She made me happy your mother. I had returned from the marines and god, she made me forget everything."

I apologized. Then, I told him I loved him before he hung up. My eyes had never left my grandparents. They weren't worth it. If they didn't love my father, I couldn't love them. I walked away from them, entering the hall. People had left. It was clear. The dance floor was almost empty, except for Lizzie, Edwin and Marti playing around to the music. A few couples also danced. I noticed George and Nora feeding one another. I smiled. They were untainted by the cruel world. Their love was hovering around them, encircling them. Their love was pure and absolutely beyond flawless.

There was Derek. Across the room, he was watching me. I could sense something was troubling him, perhaps it was me. His brown eyes were cold.

Then, there was Cooper. He was walking towards me. His crystal blue eyes bright as the light moved over his face. They seemed perfect. He seemed perfect, his smirk intact. But, even though, on the outside everything seemed perfect. There were flaws. You could see them if you looked close enough, through the cracks. And, when you would, it may be a surprise, but one may find something monstrous and grotesque.

**A/N**

**So... how was that? Questions and reviews are very much appreciated! I'm having a blast writing this and answering your questions on the side...some of you have great points to make! Please **_**REVIEW**_** even if it's a "Can't wait for more" "I love it" "I hate it" or whatever! Just please give me some input, it'll help me grow as a writer! **

**I have my outline for the next chapter. I haven't written it, but I have a pretty good idea of what is going to be in it and everything! Chapter 5 is already being planned, so yes. **

**I'm applying for some part time jobs...a new one. My old one is just too far for me and it messes up with my free time. Some stores are just plain out ageists. They won't let me work because I'm not 18! I find that ridiculous because I already have like two years of experience at a perfume boutique! **

**Sorry for that small rant! **

**Review! Please and thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**A/N:** Firstly, I want to apologize for not posting. I had a bunch of tests and essays due this week...I'm not lying.

Secondly, thank you for the reviews. A special shout out to **Dark-Supernatural-Angel** not only for reviewing the three chapters I have posted, but also because I just love her questions and comments! I appreciate _everything_ you guys tell me. I look back at my older stories and I think I have improved since my first stories!

Thirdly, if some of you were confused for how chapter two ended with Casey walking in and Nora demanding where she was and then the third started with Nora and George's wedding. It is because we will find out what Nora tells her, well in this chapter! I was trying a new technique my English teacher mentioned. Hopefully, I didn't confuse too many of your guys!

Question: Do you want descriptive scenes like sex scenes? I'm not that great at them, but I could try if you wanted that. If you don't I won't go into detail for that, I may for kisses though.

Please excuse any mistake I might have made either spelling or grammar. I sort of edited slightly faster than I normally do so I could post this chapter up!

Finally, on with the story!

**Old Life, New Life**

I groaned. This was complete insanity. Yes, Aunt Nora marrying George made her incredibly happy, but I highly doubted she realized the little space the Venturi kids created for Lizzie and me. Granted, I wasn't truly a McDonald, I should not complain. I had a roof over my head. I was getting what I had wished for, even if it was in ways I had not even thought about.

Lizzie spoke to her guinea pig, "Do you like your new room."

"Why shouldn't he," I questioned sarcastically; "He has that cage to himself and still has room to exercise. We are the ones who are trapped like rats with no room to breathe."

She sighed. "Don't worry. We'll find room for everything."

"True. The desk could go on top of the bed," I mocked. She chuckled.

"At least Mom's really happy and George's nice."

I nodded. "Only she's delusional to the fact George being nice doesn't change the fact that he has three annoying children. The most irritating being the eldest one." _Derek_ had been the bane of my existence throughout the wedding, the reception and now, I was forced to live with him. Those butterflies appeared at the most random occasions.

Loud rock music exploded through the hallway. I seriously wanted to kill someone right now. There was never any peace and quiet in this house! I stomped out of Lizzie and my new bedroom before marching down a few feet. I banged my hand against the wooden door, which had a 'Keep Out' sign on it. I shouted over the music, telling him to turn it off.

The door swiftly opened and Derek took a step out. I hadn't been expecting him to be like _that_ right _now_. He wore nothing except for a white wife beater and ripped jeans. And...cue the butterflies.

Right on time, I internally rolled my eyes at myself. I was being such a girl. My brothers would be so disappointed in me. Well, not really, they would probably mess with me until I screamed. And, then they would castrate Derek for being annoying. They'd do that for me.

"And, you are?" He asked ignorantly with a smile in place. That beautiful smile, I cringed. This was not the time or the place to be even thinking about that. I did _not_ like him! He was infuriating!

I rolled my eyes. "I'm the step-sister you've always wanted."

"Really? More like the ugly step-sister from Snow White."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You mean from Cinderella, you freak. Now, could you turn down the music?"

However, that was when I heard it. The voice of one of the many artists I absolutely adored. I felt like retaking my words and turning it even louder.

"If that was what you wanted. All you had to do is ask." He had turned it off, a smile still in place.

I would so hate myself for this later. I pushed passed him, entering his domain. My eyes widened. The walls were painted either black or a dark forest green color. Music albums were scattered across multiply shelves. A guitar stood tall on its stand. Hockey sticks and trophies were against the far end wall. I actually loved his room, with the exception of the half nude posters of women that hung near his bed.

He demanded, "What do you think you are doing?"

I spun around. My eyes catching his furious glare, I smirked and leaned forward. On my toes, I whispered in his ear.

"Miss me?" I stupidly used the same sultry voice I had the _first_ time.

He shoved me away from him. It was as if he knew what I was thinking. I would have normally laughed, but my back fell back onto a large bed. A large and comfortable bed, I never wanted to be moved. He was leering over me. My humour disappeared. I wanted him. Just the way he had when we were in Montreal. Complete strangers, but there was something. This spark that I could not describe even now, it just ignited through my body with a burning sensation.

Derek was moving closer towards me. He had me pinned down. His legs were on either sides of me, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"Never."

In a quick movement, I had him on his back. I smirked down at him with his shocked face. I winked before jumping off him. I made my way towards his records. My fingers were grazing through them. He had a lot of my favourite, which surprised me.

I taunted him. "People say I tend to be unforgettable. You know, you can't always win, Derek." When the words escaped my lips, I had not realized the double meaning I had placed in those words. This was not good, he thought I was his step-sister, he will probably think its incest if we ever did something. Why did he have to be so attractive! No, why did I have lust over him?

I hadn't heard him. But, then, I was pushed against shelves, roughly. I bit back a moan. Pain was no longer misery, it was a sensation I had been accustomed to. His eyes were leveled with mine. His eyes were melting my insides, even if anger were clearly in them.

"No, Casey," he lowly said. "I _always _win. I get what _I_ want. _Always. _What Derek wants, Derek gets."

I couldn't control myself anymore. My hands were about to grab onto the collar of his shirt. I wanted his lips on mine.

"Casey," Lizzie shouted. "Someone's on the phone for you."

I ducked under his arms before rushing out of his room. I entered the room, where Lizzie was handing me my cell phone. I felt slightly flushed. Things just got a whole lot awkward. He was putting on a good mask, unless he truly had forgotten what had happened. The wedding had been a week ago.

"Hello?"

"Casey," Dean said. His tone was slightly off.

"What's up?"

There was a pause. I repeated my words.

Dean responded, "Dad, picked up and left."

"What?" I rushed out of the bedroom, Lizzie was staring at me.

I ran downstairs, past everyone who sat in the family room. Ignoring them completely, I dashed out of the house. I continued making my way through the street, until I sat down on the swing at the local park.

I choked up. "What do you mean he just left?"

"He left a note. He said he had a lead."

"A lead on what?"

My older brother sighed over the other end of the receiver. "I don't know."

"Where's Sammy?"

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker."

That's when Sam spoke, "Hey."

"Hi," I replied. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry."

I wiped my tears. He knew how much I loved my father. I was daddy's little girl. Always was.

"Sammy," I sobbed.

Dean scolded me. "You don't have to cry. Dad's not dead. He had a job."

I snapped. "If he had a job then why didn't he take you guys? What job is there that he wouldn't include us in?" And, that was when it hit me. The words had been flying out of my mouth, but I wasn't thinking. He had picked up and left. He had only done that once before and that was when he got another lead. It must have been similar to that one.

I cussed. "I know what the lead is about," I seethed. How could he do this to us? When I was thirteen, he promised the three of us that he could include us when it came to killing the demon that murdered my mother.

Sam was the first to speak up. "What are you talking about, Case?"

"The yellow eyed demon," I bit out while gritting my teeth.

"You're telling me Dad went after the demon that killed Mom?" Dean was yelling now. He was always swearing worse than a sailor. He was seriously pissed off when that happened.

I let out a long breath, calming myself. "I can't do anything. I can ask Cooper if he can hack into some e-mails, maybe his previous phone calls. You guys call," I was cut off.

"Cooper?"

I rolled my eyes. "Danny's son. He's a hunter now."

Sam spurted, "No way. Little Cooper?"

"He isn't so little anymore," I muttered.

My eldest brother roared angrily. "He better not touch you or I will chop his head off, Danny's boy or not."

I laughed. "I can handle myself, Dean. And, anyways, Cooper is the least of my problems now. First thing is first, you call everyone Dad knows, try and see whether or not he contacted someone."

They both agreed. At times like these, I was the voice of reason. They were too distraught by Dad's sudden disappearance that they would turn to their youngest to get comfort. My giant brothers found comfort in their miniature sister. I found it hilarious, but I loved every second of it. My tears were now gone.

"I should go," I said.

Dean and Sam both told me they loved me and their farewells, before I hung up. I looked up at the sky and grasped my cross chain. I whispered to the clear blue skies, "You better keep an eye out for our family, Mom. I can't lose anyone else. Keep them safe, Mom."

I wasn't in a rush to return. I took my sweet time as I made my way back to the house. When I entered, I noticed the whole family were sitting at the dining table as if they were waiting for me. Derek was there.

"What's going on?"

My aunt was the one to speak up. "Why don't you tell us what's going on, Casey? You ran out of the house without mentioning anything."

I bit my lower lip. I didn't know how to say this. I inhaled before starting.

"Dean called. Apparently," I choked up on the next bit, "his dad picked up and just left him and Sam."

Marti asked cutely, "Whose Dean and Sam? Why did their dad left them?"

"Dean's Casey's boyfriend back home." Derek replied casually.

I snapped my head in his direction. "You are such an insensitive jerk. I told you that he is a like a brother to me."

Nora got up from her seat and was by my side, soothing me. She knew the truth. She knew that my father had just left my siblings. I sobbed like a little girl in her arms, embarrassingly enough, in front of George's family, Lizzie and _Derek_. I removed myself from her arms and sprinted up the stairs. I took my laptop and jumped onto one of the single beds. I started flipping through images of our family together. I missed them. I wiped my tears as I flipped through the images.

I was staring at one of my favourites. It had been my sixteenth birthday and like any normal girl, it was my sweet sixteen. Although, it wasn't like I could have an extravagant birthday. We had gone out for dinner and then, we _all_ went to the ice rink. Dad had been taking pictures with my camera, as I tried teaching both of my brothers how to ice skate. It was hilarious. It was Dean on the verge of falling because Sam had grabbed onto him as he fell. I was standing with my hand covering my mouth.

"So, those are your brothers?"

I turned my head at Derek's voice. I croaked, "Yeah."

"When was this?"

"Last year."

Then, it was silence. I changed the picture. A small smile tugged my lips, Dean and Sam had put half of the pie on my face before I did the same to them. Our father had taken the picture as the three of us had goofy smiles.

"You love them, don't you?"

I nodded, unable to find the voice in me to answer him. Why was he being so sweet to me now?

"I don't like it when a girl's sad," he whispered.

I looked at him. Everything in me just wanted to lean in and give him a soft peck. But, I suppressed the feeling. I just couldn't. Not now.

"There really is no space in here."

I rolled my eyes, "No, duh!"

I shut my laptop off, feeling better. I stood up. And, I called over my shoulder, "I want your bedroom."

"No!"

I continued walking out of the squished room. "You said it yourself; there isn't any room in here. I guess I'll have to tell our parents that I want _your_ room."

His had the best escape route other than George and Nora's, but I couldn't ask that. I walked downstairs. The family was still downstairs.

I announced, "Things have to change!"

"What do you mean?"

George's question was quickly answered when I told him that is wasn't fair that Lizzie and I were forced to stay in the same room. We had no space whatsoever. When I said that I wanted Derek's room, every single person gasped. George said that it couldn't possibly be an option. It seemed like Derek had his way no matter what in this household. I was not about to back down. Nora was slightly on my side, thus leading into an argument. They both went downstairs to discuss their options. Derek was glaring at me. I stood my ground.

"I'll play you for it." I told him. "Whatever game you want, I'll play."

He smirked. "Fine, I guess you won't mind playing poker," he drawled.

Perfect. I was brought up by three champion hustlers. They had taught me pool and poker and if I didn't say so myself, I was practically perfection when it came to that game. I played dumb.

I bit my lower lip. "I don't know."

"You said whatever game I wanted. I chose. We play."

I faked an over exaggerated groan. "Fine," I snapped, "I'll play. You're going to have to tell me how to play."

He quickly told me the rules, rules I already knew. We sat across one another. Edwin had gone to fetch Derek's poker kit. As we sat across one another, we watched the other. Derek was pretty confident. Meaning, I was a good actress, not that I didn't know that already. It was part of my job.

Everything was set up pretty quickly. The first few hands, I folded or played when I was quite certain he might have had better cards than me. I could see it clearly in his eyes; they were clear as a book. I had groaned occasionally saying how I despised the game. At the fifth hand, I smirked. I had a straight and a double due to the card on the table. I added more to the pot. I could see that he thought I was bluffing. Then, as one by one we both placed out cards. A smile grew on my face as I saw his shocked one.

"I win."

I pooled in the chips. A victorious smirk in place, I wasn't going to back down now. The look on his face was laughable.

He said through clenched teeth, "Not yet. I still have some chips."

I muttered under my breath, "Not for long."

He hadn't heard me, although if he did, Derek didn't say anything. Edwin passed the cards. I looked down, it wasn't a great hand, but if the cards on the table were the ones I had, then I'd for sure win. I already had two doubles.

"Kids," my aunt and George yelled right as Derek was going to put his hand down.

We all turned to face the parents. George looked slightly displeased, while Aunt Nora had a big smile plastered on her face. My eyes flickered to the kids around me.

"We have some news," George started slowly.

I was eager to hear about this. I knew it was about the bedroom placements.

Nora let out, "We're moving to the basement. That way Casey can have our room."

I let out a sigh of relief. No one said a word. I don't think there was a reason to say anything. Everyone got a room. Derek kept his and I got the second best one.

"Thank you so much," I said. "I feel bad though."

Nora gave me a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Casey. I know you need your _own _space."

I ran upstairs and started throwing my things into the open boxes. Then, Nora walked into my room. She told me how I would have to keep the furniture that was already there, but I would have to take the bed that was in my old room and put it in my new one. George was already on the phone and computer looking for new furniture for their new bedroom. I threw myself at her, hugging her. I whispered my thanks. In the next two hours, the boys as well as a few of George's neighbours hauled down the bed frame and mattress downstairs. Then, they placed the single into George's old room.

I was settling in, putting my things away. My radio was playing and some girlie rock started to play. I didn't mind it, but I didn't like it. I was moving around when suddenly the music stopped. I spun around and noticed my door was slightly opened. The plug of my radio was pulled out. There was only one person who would do something like this. I walked out of my and entered his without a word. He was at his desk on his computer.

"You are the most infuriating brother ever!"

He looked up, a sly smile on his face. I just wanted to jump him right there and then. I stopped in my tracks.

"_Step_-brother." He put a lot of precision on the step part of it. What the hell?

I retorted, "Same difference." My voice slightly calmer, there was something in his eyes that just made me forget my anger.

"Yeah..."

I left his room. When re-entering mine, I turned my laptop on. I was on the internet when my phone rang. I picked up and was immediately met with words.

"Hey. I wanted to know whether you wanted to hang out tonight." It was Cooper.

This was good. I could get out. Out of this house and at the same time, I would be away from Derek. Did I really want that? Cooper had kissed me a week ago; we had spoken a few times. We had gone to Smelly Nelly's the day after the wedding. We talked. Cooper had kissed me because he thought Derek had been bothering me. Whatever it had been, it was in the past. _That_, I had already forgotten.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. I'll be outside your place in like fifteen minutes."

After we both hung up, I picked out a black tank top that had the words 'Not for Sale' written in sparkling sequence and a pair of ripped as well as faded skinny jeans. I made my way into the bathroom. Marti was in the tub, brushing her teeth.

"Marti, do you mind leaving? I need to get ready."

She pouted and shook her head. "No! I was here first!"

"Please. I'll be quick."

She continued to shake her head dismissively. Why did George have such hard-headed kids, well, Edwin wasn't all that bad. He and Lizzie seemed to have built a friendship. I started washing my face with my cleanser. When I turned around, Derek was walking in. I stood there. He picked up Marti.

"Common Smarti," he said as he lifted her out of the tub and into the hallway. She laughed, "Put me down, Smerek!"

Then, he walked back in. Why did he have to be so aggravating? He was about to unzip his pants when I closed the distance between us.

"I was here first!"

He simply said, "Too bad."

I had enough! "No, you will wait your turn while I change! You are not going to kick me out! I have places to be, people to see."

With all my force, I shoved him out of the bathroom. I huffed. I slammed the door, locking it. Derek became banging against the bathroom door. I ignored him as I got ready. I did my makeup and unknotted my hair. Once, I was satisfied with my appearance. I unlocked the door. And, I walked right into Derek.

"Watch where you are –"

I bit my tongue. I wasn't going to snap at him because he was wordless. I rolled my eyes at his open mouth. I walked back into the tiny bedroom. I fixed my beanie beret before picking out my black leather boots. I made my way downstairs and I could hear the not so stubble noises of Derek following behind me. Nora and George were sitting on the couch, in each other's arms, watching a movie.

"Hey Mom," I started casually.

She looked at me. As she took in my appearance, she gave me a questioning look. George questioned, "Going somewhere?"

"Actually, yes, a friend from Toronto is here and he asked me whether or not I wanted to hang out with him. I said yes."

"He?"

Before I could answer, Derek announced, "Yeah, Dad. It's probably that boy from the wedding reception. Anyways, I'm going out. Don't wait up." With those final words, he walked out.

I sighed. My aunt was giving me a look. "Casey, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

I silently followed her. I quietly apologized George for interrupting their night. Once, in the kitchen, Nora turned to me.

"Who is this boy?"

I started retelling the whole story about Cooper. She gave me suspicious look, asking me whether or not I should be trusting this man.

"I've known him for a long time. Dad knows his Dad," in a whisper I also mentioned that my mother was friends with his father.

Nora interrupted me. "Do you remember what I told you the first night I caught you sneaking in? While you are staying here, I don't want anything relating hunting entering this house. I will not put my family in danger. And, while you are under my roof, I don't want this. You have a curfew. You want to have a normal life, well then you follow my rules Casey."

"Please, we are just hanging out. I haven't seen in him in so long." I whined slightly.

I knew that look. I had won, just like I normally did.

She sighed. "Fine," Aunt Nora muttered.

I thanked her before walking out the back. As I waited on the porch, I noticed Derek was sitting in his car. I thought he had left. I walked up to him and knocked on his window.

"I thought you were leaving," I said.

Derek replied, "I am. I just finished calling up my friends."

"You don't have plans," I bluntly stated. "You just wanted out of the house, didn't you?"

"Sorta."

"You don't like having us here," I declared slowly.

He looked as if he was contemplating something. He opened his mouth before closing it shut. Derek was going to say something when I heard a honk. Over my shoulder, I saw Cooper on his motorcycle. I looked back at Derek.

"You look nice," he finally told me. "Have fun on your date."

"It's not a –"But, he had already pulled his window back up and was pulling out of the driveway.

I felt bad. He wanted to talk. I was sure of it. He wanted to tell me something, but couldn't because Cooper had arrived. I shook my head before making my way to Cooper.

"Hey, beautiful."

I blushed. I greeted him as he handed me a helmet. I placed it on before hopping on the back of his bike. I held onto him, my arms encircling his broad chest. The engine purred before he sped off. I could feel the air tickle my skin, my tank top ride up.

When we finally stopped, I noticed we were at a sleazy bar and grill called _Bran's_. I looked at him with a questioning look. This was the type of place; I was used to of going with my family. I hadn't expected Cooper to bring me here.

"Why are we here," I asked.

He replied, his arm slipping around my waist, pulling me closer, "Some hunters come here if they cross the border."

"I didn't realize there were hunters in Canada?"

I felt him shrug. "I don't think there are many. And, American ones don't often cross the border," he said. "But, at times, they do and this is the place to go. Though, there are some normal people that come here too."

I rolled my eyes. He pulled the door open and we both stepped inside. The decor was similar to the ones we often visited. Old records displayed behind the bar. There were a couple pool tables. Other than that there was nothing special about this place.

"So, why are we here again?" He had never answered my question before.

"Because," he drawled, "I thought you might want to have a hunter's night out; the booze and the hustling."

I cracked a smirk. I nodded. We made our way to the bar and placed an order for two beers as well as a plate of French fries. My stomach was growling. By the time the fries arrived, I was half way down my second beer. Soon enough, I sort of lost count of how many I had drunk.

I had no idea how long we spent there, but throughout the stay, Cooper and I played a few men in pool. We hustled them. I think I received about a hundred dollars. Cooper wasn't drunk. He was driving. I, on the other hand, was having the time of my life.

I was standing on the bar. My head beating to the beat, my hair was flying from side to side. On the top of my lungs, I was singing out loud.

"All day long I think of things, but nothing seems to satisfy. Think that I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify."

I had grown to love Black Sabbath and when the tune had come on, I couldn't help myself. _Paranoid_ was one of my favourites from them. If only Dean could see me now, he might have been actually proud of me. I sang through the whole song. People were cheering. I was doing the air guitar at the solo.

I continued singing, "Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry. Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal."

When the song came to its end, I bowed and jumped off, right into Cooper's arms. I was laughing uncontrollably. I barely got what he said. He dragged me out of the bar. He placed my hands around him before he took off. I was screaming as he drove me home.

I stumbled off the motorcycle. I was extremely dark outside. I wasn't sure what time it was. I felt free and totally carefree. It was as if I was on top of the world.

I cussed. "I loved it here!" I was screaming when he clasped his hand over my mouth.

He whispered, "Common Cassie. Not so loud, people will hear us."

I faced him. He was smiling at me. We were staring at one another. He was leaning in when I started giggling.

In a hushed tone, he said, "You're so beautiful."

"Casey?" A loud voice came from behind me. I turned around. It was Derek.

"Derek," I squealed, my arms shot into the air.

He roared. "You got her drunk?"

"It isn't his fault," I said through giggles, "I drink!"

Derek took me in his arms. My feet no longer touched the ground. Cooper bike reverberated through the empty streets. The door shut closed behind us.

"What did you do," Derek whispered, laying me on the couch.

I looked at him as he started to pull away. Roughly, my hands grasped onto the collar of his shirt. I pulled him down to me. My lips then finally collided with his. I hummed in pleasure as I finally felt those chills running through my body. My hands weaved through his brown hair. Derek pulled away slightly.

He told me softly, "This is wrong."

"I don't care."

I pulled him back to me.

And, then, I found myself lost in darkness. The last thing I heard as the gentle murmur, "Sweet dream, princess."

**A/N: **I apologize for being last in posting this chapter. I had a hectic week and it will be from now on. I have finals and they are all board exams. I need to really do well on these so I have amazing grade for my application for colleges next year! So, please forgive me. I will try my best to post as much as I can. Stick with me. I won't be finishing this story anytime soon!

REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. It's slightly longer than what I normally write.

And, tell me do you want sex scenes? This story is rated MATURE...so I can if you guys want. I don't think I'm that great at it, but I can try...

Anyone see the There Will Be Blood clip for Supernatural's new episode this Friday? I loved it. I feel bad for Dean as well as for Bobby. It must suck to have your father figure a ghost when that is the thing you hunt!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**A/N:** I am soo sorry! I apologize for the lateness! I will not be posting too often in the next month or so... My last exam is June 19th after that I'm free. I have to attend to a wedding in July and I will be having a part time job while continuing my writing course as well as my first official novel.

**Old Life, New Life**

When I woke up, my head was pounding. The loud knocking irritated me. I groaned and snuggled my face deeper into the pillows. I wanted to be in complete silence. I wanted this pounding to stop; the pain to stop. However, the knocking did not cease. I rolled out of bed and walked towards my door. I slung it open ready to scream at the person there. I was not expecting _him_. Completely flabbergasted, Derek Venturi slid in with a tray that had breakfast for two. What was he doing? He didn't like me. He hated me for a matter of a fact, right? My brain could not take this right now; the irritation from the hammering sensation was exhausting.

My eyes scanned the room and then, I wondered. How had I ended up in my room? I had no memory of the previous night. I cursed mentally. Had something happened? With him? God, I hoped not because this was already awkward enough. He would think I was a freak because for him, I was his so-called step-sister.

I stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't think the folks would appreciate a hung-over child at the breakfast table," he stated as he shrugged.

Derek nodded his head towards the out space in front of him. I took a seat, my eyes never leaving his beautiful face. His brown locks were in his normal messy way, while there was something in his chocolate eyes that were just beaming with joy. They were brilliant. That shimmer told me something had happened. I probably made a total fool of myself. I warily beckoned him as I questioned why he was being nice to me. His answer wasn't really an answer. Derek simply shrugged before taking a bit out of my pancakes.

"Hey," I snatched the fork from his hand. "I thought this was for me."

"No, I brought enough for the both of us. Told the 'rents that we needed time to bond," he sarcastically finished his phrase.

I rolled my eyes. Typical, but that still did not answer my question to why he was being so nice to me. As I took a bite into my breakfast, I turned on my laptop. I hoped that Sam was online. I really wanted to talk to him, some things I could _not_ mention in front of Derek. Although, it would be extremely rude to kick him out after he brought me breakfast in bed. I placed my laptop beside me. I would just have to wait until he left.

"So," he drawled. "How was your date yesterday?"

"What date?"

He huffed, "Right. So, you didn't go out with the blonde guy. What was his name again? Colin? Caleb?"

"Cooper," I said. "It wasn't a date. I was just hanging out with him."

Derek's brown eyes flashed to mine. "You do remember then."

I remained silent. Truth was that I remembered parts of it. I don't really remember how I got home. I'm assuming Cooper brought me back, but after that, I'm not sure what exactly happened.

"A bit," I muttered, not looking at him.

Suddenly, the dial tone for when someone called for a video chat chimed. My eyes were averted to my screen. It was Sam. I sighed out in relief. Then, I remembered that Derek was sitting beside me. Hopefully, my brothers wouldn't mention anything relating to our jobs.

I clicked the accept button. His face along with my eldest brother's appeared. Sad smiled on their faces. I waved, while my eyes flickered to my left, where Derek was sitting, mentally hoping that my brothers would catch on that I was with a visitor.

"Hey Case," they both said at the same time.

I smiled. I greeted them back. I adjusted the screen in order for Derek's image appeared just in case. Dean's face completely changed when he saw the boy.

"I'm assuming you're Cooper, so let's get one thing clear before anything. You dare lay a finger on my sister, I will kill you. I don't care if your Case's godfather's son. I will murder you if you make one bad move."

My eyes widened. From the side of my eyes, I noticed a frozen Derek with his jaw gapping wide open. I wasn't sure what to say. I would obviously say that Derek isn't Cooper, but what then? How was I going to explain this to them?

"Dean," I started calmly. "This isn't Cooper. This is Derek, my _new_ step-brother."

Sam remained calm and quiet as he usually did when things got slightly heated between the two of us. If they became worse then he would intervene with his six foot intimidation method. Dean's eyes were narrowed at me as he was trying to figure something out. I wasn't going to give myself up now, not in front of Derek of all people.

"What is he doing in your room then?"

I let out a long breath, "Seriously? I'm doing nothing wrong. I'm just bonding with my new family member."

"I don't like him," Dean bluntly stated.

Derek chose this moment to reply with a retort. "You don't even know me."

I turned my head to Derek then back to my laptop's screen. They were now glaring at one another. I groaned.

"Stop with the pissing contest boys. Dean, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. And, especially not with my brother..."

Derek's voice echoed, "_Step-_brother."

While rolling my eyes, "Anyways, if and when the time comes and I do decide to have a boyfriend, it isn't your business. I can take care of myself."

"It is my business. You're my little sister!" He fumed. I was just about ready to scream in irritation, but Sam jumped in.

"Bro, relax. Casey's right. She's allowed to date whomever she wants. She knows how to take care of herself," Sam said before adding, "Besides; we taught her everything she knows," he chuckled.

I spoke softly; I knew Dean was protective of me. He always had been. To my brother, I was a little angel, mostly since I was the only girl in the family. "Trust me. I won't do anything I'll regret."

I think he saw the water that was beginning to blur my vision. I heard him sigh. Dean didn't say anything. I looked down to my lap. A plate with pancakes was still there. I took a bite, giving Derek a sincere smile.

"Did you find any news on Da- John's disappearance," I asked, almost slipping up.

In a gruff response, my eldest brother replied. "Yeah."

I waited, but when he didn't add anything I began wondering what had happened. It could not have been bad news, could it? I waved my hand in order for one of them to continue. I whined for them to tell me. I _needed_ to know if anything had happened to my father. I couldn't lose him to the same beast that took my mother out of this world. I just couldn't. I wouldn't be able to bare the loss.

"He met with this woman named Ellen."

Sam words seemed perfectly fine. I could not find anything wrong with them. Dad knew loads of people. Unless there was more to it, but they couldn't say much because of Derek's presence. I turned my head to Derek, my hair falling off my shoulder, covering my face, well to the side of which my laptop was on.

"Derek," I said slowly and quietly, hoping that my brothers wouldn't hear much of it. "I don't know what's going on, especially between us. I would appreciate it if you would leave. I need to talk to them. Alone."

Wasn't quite sure whether or not I should read his look as hurt, but either way, he lifted himself off my bed and grabbed the plates. He gave me a swift nod before walking out of my room. Once the door closed behind him, I felt slightly lost. There was this empty pit at the bottom of my stomach. Suddenly, I wanted to feel the heat radiating from his body. I wanted to know that he was beside me, worried. Though, it would be all a lie. He didn't feel the same way about me. I didn't even know what I was feeling. I was missing him. My mind was going on overdrive. Too many people in my life were far away from me. That was it. I was feeling alone and his presence helped me forget. I felt nothing towards him, I just needed companionship. I averted my attention back to my laptop screen. They were just staring at me over the screen obviously. My fingers laced through my brown locks, pulling on them slightly. I was going crazy.

"Ellen?"

"The Harvelle family. Bill died during one of his hunts with Dad." Sam explained.

That was fine. I wondered why Dean seemed to be afraid to even mention anything. I gave them a look as I replied. "So, what did Dad want with them?"

"Info." Dean's voice was sharp and blunt.

I leaned forward and whispered, "What is your problem?"

Sam laughed. I sat back up and waited. After he was done laughing and Dean had rushed away from their webcam, it left Sam and me alone. Hopefully now the answers would be clear and direct.

"What's going on?"

My brother started to speak, "Dean has developed a crush."

I squealed. "Oh my god, a crush?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, it seems like our Dean has a thing for younger girls."

"Younger?" How old was this girl?

"She's nineteen."

"Six years isn't that big of a difference," I felt defensive towards this. My heart ached for my brother. He liked a girl who he thought was too young for him. "Does she like him? How is she?"

Before Sam could say more, Dean reappeared and gave us both a hard look. "Let it go," he hissed through clenched teeth. "We have more pressing things."

"I see no discrepancies for liking someone younger that you."

He roared, "I said let it go! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Stop acting like it's so wrong. We love who we love. There is nothing wrong with it," I lashed back. I wasn't going to let him ruin his chances.

"I don't like her," he lied. "She's hot and seemed like a good lay."

"Liar," I retorted. "You don't fool me Dean Winchester! Stop acting like a pathetic man and ask her out!"

"Mind your tongue," he snapped. "Don't forget I'm older than you!"

I darkly chuckled. "You don't scare me."

"That's enough," Sam loudly said.

I huffed as did my eldest brother. We were both stubborn. We were extremely alike; hard-headed, hot tempered and we kept to ourselves. We did not like sharing our feelings. And that was the reason why without a word, I shut my laptop off, ending the call. Tears started to pour down my eyes, trailing down my cheek. Why couldn't my brother allow himself to be happy? He had the chance to find happiness and he wasn't allowing himself to get it. I fell onto my back. I looked up at the ceiling. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Casey." Someone was shaking me. "Casey, honey, wake up. It's dinner time."

I sat up straight. Dinner? I had just breakfast with Derek...wait, I had fallen asleep! For so long, oh no, my mind started to race. I launched myself and grabbed my cell phone. I had multiple missed calls and even a few text messages. I turned back and faced Aunt Nora, who was looking at me strangely.

"Sorry. I didn't know that I had fallen asleep for so long."

She smiled weakly at me. "You don't need to be sorry Casey. Are you alright, though? I heard some yelling."

I felt bad. She reminded me about the stupid fight my brother and I had had. It wasn't even a fight, more like a heated discussion. I knew that we Winchester's were stubborn, but sometimes it got out of hand. I could not understand why he would put his happiness last. It was rare to find a hunter that fell in love with another hunter. Sam had found his love, but lost it, all because of the demon that wanted me. He killed her, making my brother lose one of the people he cherished the most.

"Casey," my aunt brought me out of my reveries.

I shook my head and look up at her. "Sorry."

"What's going on?"

"It's Dean," I sighed. "He's just being difficult."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. Aunt Nora didn't know Dean or Sam, so she couldn't really say much. I don't think she wanted to because she didn't really enjoy the career my father had chosen. First the military now hunting, I would think he just liked the trill if I wasn't positive that he had only joined supernatural hunting because of vengeance.

I stood up. "I'm starved."

I rushed out of my room. I heard my aunt chuckling as she made her way behind me. I took my seat beside Lizzie, which was in front of Derek. He was staring at me. I averted my eyes. I didn't need his judgement.

"Now that everyone is here," George started. "Let's dig in!"

Everyone started to pass dishes across the table, slightly fighting for pieces of fried chicken. Nora sure knew how to cook. I was enjoyed the crisp and tender drumstick slowly, while my hand reached out for the last piece. However, it was the same time Derek had decided to take the last piece of chicken. Our eyes flashed. I glared at him. It was mine.

"Hand it over," I demanded.

He huffed. "Drop it Case. It's mine."

And...that is when we both started fighting for it. Words were being lashed out. Both our hands were around the last piece of chicken. Then, the chicken flew out of our hands and behind Derek.

I groaned. "Fine, you can have it."

I quickly reached for the battered shrimp and rice before he could even react. I had a huge appetite, mostly because of the harsh workouts Dad used to make us endure. I loved it, but my body felt so sore that I was unable to move for the next few hours. Suddenly, my ringtone blared. I looked at my aunt, who was looking at me with disappointment. I knew she hated phone calls during dinner time.

"Casey, you know we don't accept phone calls during dinner time."

I looked down. "I know. May I be excused?"

"You may not," my aunt replied strictly.

I hit the ignore button. A while later, my phone started to ring once again. I gazed at my aunt, who was shaking her head at me. I sighed and ignored the call once more. Once dinner was done and desert was being served. George and Nora were staring at one another with a loving smile plastered on their faces.

"Kids," my aunt said, "George and I have some good news."

Marti Venturi yelled, "We're getting a pony?"

"No," George drawled. Edwin and Derek chuckled at their little sister's cuteness.

"George and I are going to Niagara Falls."

Derek questioned sarcastically, "And, the good news is..."

"Abby accepted taking care of the kids while we are away," George stated.

My eyes widened and when I turned to look at Derek so were his. I gaped as Derek inquired whether or not we would be having the house to ourselves. Internally, I jumped in joy when the parents answered yes.

"Even though we are leaving for the weekend that doesn't give you the permission to do anything you want. No parties!"

"Of course, George. No parties."

Once again, my phone began to ring again. I gave a pleading look to my aunt who nodded. I jumped out of my seat, the chair creaking against the wooden floorboard. I dashed up the stairs as I answered the phone.

"Hello," I said through the receiver slightly breathlessly.

It was Cooper. "You okay? You sound like ran a marathon."

I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Just ran up the stairs."

"You should keep up with your cardio training. You can't be breathless from just a set of stairs."

"I don't need the sass," I snapped. "I'm probably better off physically than you. I took care of a whole coven of vamps alone."

I heard him mock me. I wanted to slaughter him. He was no match against me. The Winchester family was feared throughout the supernatural world. We were famous!

"You act as if it hasn't been done before."

"Excuse me," I snarled. "I don't hear you telling me on how you took on like fifteen bloodsuckers by yourself. It isn't common occurrence Cooper."

"Whatever," he muttered.

"What do you want anyways? You kept calling."

"A hunter that was in Ottawa just messaged me. He says there was another victim."

I narrowed my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "You haven't someone else working on the case with you? Why do you need me?"

"Because Cassie," he sighed, using his nickname for me, "firstly, the hunter's a man and secondly, he's more of an informant."

"I can't right now. Maybe once I have the house to myself –"

He interrupted me. "What do you mean to yourself?"

"George and my _mom_ are going out for their 'honeymoon.' My siblings are staying over at George's ex-wife's place. Derek and I get the house to ourselves."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

I snapped again. He was beginning to irritate me. "What's wrong with that?"

"He's not really your step-brother now is he? You two alone, perhaps you want something happening between the two of you. You could tell him the truth."

"That is it," I yelled before he could go on. "I've had enough of your jealous boyfriend act. If you have something to say, say it. You don't know me. You haven't for years!"

"Fine," he retorted, "You want me to say something. I will! I love you, I have since we were young! You know that! I told you at the wedding, but you didn't say anything. I want there to be something between us!"

"Casey?" Someone said. "Everything okay?"

I turned around to see Edwin looking at me warily. He had entered without knocking. I looked at him as I answered. "I know you want that, but I can't."

"Why not," he demanded roughly, I could have sworn he was on the verge of crying.

I gave Edwin a hard look, hoping he would leave. Yet, he stood there. I replied.

With a hoarse voice, I told him, "Because, I don't feel the same way about you."

"It's him, isn't him," he asked with a mock tone. "Ironic how the guy that thinks you're related to him doesn't feel the same way, but the one that's known you; the one that actually knows the real you, you feel nothing towards him."

I didn't see the irony in that. "You don't know the real me," I choked on my words. "You knew me as kid. You don't know me now."

"I know you," Cooper breathed out. "I've always known you."

I was crying now. Tears were falling. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm sorry."

With that I hung up. I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. Edwin rushed to me and embraced me. Shockingly enough, I hugged him back. I didn't know why he was in my room, but I didn't care. In that moment, Edwin became the younger brother I would never have in reality. He gave me comfort when my older brothers weren't there to give it to me, nor was Cooper.

He whispered, "Do you want to talk about it, Casey?"

"It's just that it's as if everyone else make decisions that should be my own. He tells me how I feel like I have no soul to come up with my own emotions."

I sobbed, staining his shirt with my tears. He rubbed my back softly. It was out of character; usually Edwin was the awkward kid that thought he was a mature man. I guess I was wrong; perhaps there was more to the Venturi family than I thought.

"You don't have to listen to them," Edwin told me. "They can say what they want, but you do what you want to do. People don't own you."

I pulled away and gave him a watery smile. I wiped away my tears. I nodded, he was right. I was my own person. They can say whatever they wanted because I would chose not to listen to them. I could come up with my own decisions and if I end up making a mistake then I'd learn from it. I was strong. I was a Winchester. I wasn't going to allow Cooper or anyone tell me what to do.

"Thanks Edwin," I smiled before ruffling his hair and he whined childishly.

He walked towards my bedroom door before he left, he turned around. "I know I let Derek push me around, but don't let him do the same to you."

With those final words, he walked out. Edwin was more intelligent that most ten years old boys. As the door shut behind him, I reached for my cell phone. I switched it on. Then, I silently prayed to God if he existed that Dean would accept my apology. If he couldn't tell me what to do, I shouldn't be a hypocrite and do the same to him.

"Hello," my voice cracked.

A gruff voice answered shocked, "Casey?"

A small smile tugged my lips, "Yeah. I...I wanted to apologize."

"No, Case. You were right. I should have taken my chance."

He sounded so sad. Worry washed over me in waves. I hoped that nothing bad had happened.

In a hushed tone, as my body started to tremble slightly, I asked him. "What... happened?"

"I lost her," he broke down. I could hear the tears on the other side of the receiver. New tears began to build up, my vision blurred. It seemed like I was crying a lot these past hours. I gasped out, "No."

"Case, in an instant, someone else took her from her," he told me, sadly. "And, I couldn't do anything! I was on the sidelines watching as he took her away," he roared.

There was a loud smashing noise that echoed and I knew that my brother Dean had punched something hard. A crash came right away just was loud. The tears were freely flowing.

The words flew out of my mouth; I whispered quietly, "Win her back."

In a crazed voice he snapped, "Win her back? She's probably laughing at her pathetic memories of me. She's getting what she wanted. Everything I couldn't give her. Stability."

"She's a hunter. If she is anything like us then she'll get bored of it quickly."

He huffed mockingly, "Like you? You aren't bored of it."

I mouthed, "I am." Then, I answered, "You don't know that Dean."

Then in an angered roar, Dean started swearing his very colourful language. There was static or ruffling sounds on the other line. A door slammed shut and the screaming was fading.

"Casey?"

"Sam," I said through my sob.

Sam comforted me, "He's going to be okay, Case. He's a little drunk at the moment. I know Jo. She's trying to make him work for it."

I cried, "Why?"

"He said some harsh things to her. It's Dean, he's confusing."

I chuckled humourlessly at his words. It was a family trait. We were very confusing, one moment we wanted something the next we would destroy any chances of getting it because we thought we didn't deserve it. Dad had almost done that with our mother as did she with him.

"Well, I should probably tell him to sleep it off. Is everything okay with you?"

As I answered that I was fine for the most part, Derek screamed for me. I turned to my bedroom door, waiting for him to barge in like he normally did. I quickly whispered my goodbye before hanging up.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. "What is it," I called back.

"My father and Nora have decided to leave tonight. Apparently, my mom was going to pick up the kids tonight anyways."

"Okay," I waved my hand, hoping he would continue. "Your point being?"

Derek moved closer to me. Extremely closely. I could feel his peppermint breath tickling my skin. My heartbeat picked up, it started to race. In a hushed tone, he voiced his plan, "We're having a party tonight."

"No, we are not!"

He quickly leaned in and was about to kiss my cheek. However, he walked away and laughed, "Of course, we are, princess!"

"Der-ek!"

That only had him laughing even more. I marched down the stairs, ready to tell my aunt and George about Derek's plan, but as I went downstairs, I realized that normal kids did stuff like this. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw both Nora and George pulling up their luggage.

"Oh, Casey," my 'mother' said with a smile. "I was just coming to see you."

"It's fine," I quickly said. "Derek already told me that you've decided to leave tonight. Are you sure that's wise?"

George answered, "Don't worry. I love driving during the night. It's so peaceful."

I nodded. They went on a tangent telling me to make sure that Derek didn't do anything stupid. I reassured them with the perfect mask stating that I would keep an eye on Derek. They gave me money enough for food for the weekend. With a quick and brief farewell, the adults left the house about the same time the younglings left as well. That left me with Derek...alone.

As I made my way back to my room, I crashed right into a firm body. Obviously, the moment he thought he was alone, he would start walking around half naked. As I took a few step backs, my eyes couldn't help, but wander up and down his dripping chest. He was the perfect chiseled body, water drops went south past his six pack. I had to control myself from drooling.

He chuckled, making me avert my eyes to his coffee brown orbs. "See something you like," he drawled with sex oozing from his words.

I held back a groan. Stupid teenage hormones, this feeling of want, lust and craving was slowly driving me insane. I could not take it.

In a sharp voice, I replied, "I've seen better."

I brushed past him, flipping my hair as I did so. I felt like such a drama queen, but common, he was gorgeous. His hair was messy and wet. His upper body was built, but not overly done, just perfectly in between lean and buff. His shorts were low waist, giving some idea of his package down below, not that I didn't remember it practically perfectly.

I shook my head as I entered my room. My mantra began to echo through my mind. I could not think of him anymore. It wasn't right...it could have been if I wasn't living under the same roof as him while he thought I was his new step-sister. This would happen to me. One of the first guys, I found insanely hot when no other man was in my life, I could not have him.

I heard the doorbell. I groaned. Guess he still made plans for a party then. I would be stuck in my room.

Wait.

No, I was a teenager too. I had the right to party. I went to my closet and picked out something, I knew Derek's eyes would drop out of their sockets. It might have been too much, but I didn't care. I took out a pair of my faux-leather pants along with a low cut, beige chiffon top. My hair was completely straight. I added a touch of makeup, before putting on some flats and walking down stairs. The front door was open, people were walking in. In the light breeze, my hair flew while I had a big smile on my face. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Derek awed by my appearance.

Boys were wearing regular clothing, t-shirts with dark jeans, for the most part. While the attention whores wore revealing clothing. I knew I could be compared to them, but at least my breasts weren't practically falling out of the tight fitted clothing.

My eyes caught a cute boy standing near Derek. He wore a black beanie loosely, his sandy brown hair still showed. He wore a white v-neck shirt with faded jeans. As I passed both boys, I winked. I noticed there was beer on the table. I grabbed one and in a swift movement removed the cap the way my brother Dean did. Guys were looking at me as I took a rather large sip.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around. In front of me stood Derek, the space between us was minimal.

His voice was low, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the party, Der," I smirked and took another sip.

"I didn't take you for a party girl."

"Oh, I'm not," I lied. "Whenever there is one though, I like to let loose."

Derek looked like a fish. His mouth would open and close many times. I noticed the sandy brown haired boy was behind him. I moved passed Derek and stepped towards him.

"Hi, I'm Casey."

This man's voice was deep with a hint of huskiness, "Sam."

Right away, the image of my brother popped up in my mind. I removed the thought. This Sam was completely different. In a flirting voice, I purred that it was a pleasure to meet him. He was turning pink slightly. I bit my lower lip with a smirk playing on my lips. That is before I was harshly pulled back. The next thing I knew, I was submerged in darkness. I was roughly pushed against a cool wall. I bit back a groan. I launched my leg, kicking the stranger in the shin.

"Ow," it was Derek. He cursed. "What was that for?"

I snapped. "What the hell! Why did you bring me here?"

I could feel the heat from his body. He was extremely close to me. My hand tugged on a fist full of his hair. I wasn't thinking, especially when I pulled him down. His lips crashed onto mine. I kissed him hard. I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted him. I grounded my hips. He responded with his hands were on my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue swiftly ran across my lower lip. Our tongues danced together fighting to dominance.

I panted. "God, I want you."

He was working his way from my neck to my collarbone. Derek pulled my shirt giving him access to my skin. I moaned into his ear.

Then, realization hit me. I cursed myself and him. It wasn't his fault that he was hot beyond levels, but it was his fault.

Through kisses, I said, "We can't do this."

"Why not," he demanded as he grinded himself on me, causing both of us to moan.

"It's wrong." I bit back. "We are family now."

He growled against my neck. "I don't care."

Derek attacked my lips. I pushed him away. We were still in the dark; blindly I touched the wall hoping to get a hold of a doorknob. I opened the door and walked out, leaving him there. As I made my way back to the main room, people were getting out of hand. That's when I saw Sam. He was sitting uncomfortably with a girl sitting on his lap.

I screamed, "Hey, get off him!"

"Who do you think you are," the drunken girl slurred.

I huffed, "His girlfriend, you little shank." I grabbed her off of him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

He breathed out, "Thank you."

"No problem," as I moved away from him. I took him by the hand and led him outside. As we made our way to the backyard, I saw Derek glaring my way. I looked away. I felt bad, but I really needed a distraction.

I sat down on the porch as did Sam. I looked up to the sky. The calm breeze hit my face, sending a slight chill down my spine.

"So, you're new to London, aren't you?"

I cocked my head towards him. "Well, yeah. My family just moved here because my mom married George."

"Wait," he looked at me. "You're Derek's new step-sister?"

I chuckled. "I don't really consider myself that way, but yeah, I guess you can say that."

He shook his head and muttered, "He is going to kill me."

"Why is that?"

He never had a chance to reply. The loud revving filled my ears as it shrieked when it stopped. I cursed under my breath.

"Cassie!"

I stood up and monotonously greeted him. "Cooper."

"Who are you," he said through clenched teeth to Sam, who was also standing, slightly placing himself in front of me.

"Cooper, I thought me hanging up on you meant we were not speaking, especially if you are going to continue acting like a jealous boyfriend! We aren't together!"

His face broke. "You don't mean that," he said softly. "You know we are good for each other."

I moved away from Sam. "No, we grew up together for a few years. We are better off as friend."

"Don't say that," he screamed!

"What's going on here," I turned to see Derek walking outside. When he saw Cooper he snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"Stay out of this," Cooper roared.

This was too much. Three boys were surrounding me and fighting over nothing. I blinked, the scene before me started to distort. I felt light. My head was spinning. And, then, darkness swallowed me.

_**A/N:**_I know it was a long time, but firstly, my work got deleted. Secondly, I'm in exam mode. Thirdly, this chapter is really long. It is about 14 pages long on Microsoft Word. Lastly, I am pretty sure I will not be posting until I am done with exams. I will be working on the next chapter, but I will probably not post. My last exam is the 19th of June, so probably within the next few days after that I shall post the next chapter. Please bear with me.

The next chapter might be long because I will be working on bits for a few weeks.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN spoiler inside

**VERY IMPORTANT...SPOILERS AND QUESTIONS! **

****I won't be able to write the next chapter fully if you don't answer the following three questions. I ever put in a small preview of what is going to happen next!**

I apologize this is not an update! However, I am currently working on the next chapter, which leads me to this authors note. It's more like a questionnaire.

1- Throughout the story there might be times where I feel as if I will need to put swear words. (I.e. Asshole, fuck, bastard, bitch...and I'm sure you know plenty of others) **Is it alright if I put them in? I don't want to offend anyone. **

2- This next chapter has somewhat of a sex scene...well so far it's just a slightly descriptive make-out session, and I hint towards the actions that occur as things further along. **What kind of description do you want? **I've never had sex before, but I can assume a lot of things from movies, other fanfiction stories, etc. **If you don't want full out sex scenes, that's fine, but is description when characters are making out also a big no on your part? **

****SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER****

In a swift movement, I flipped us over. I unbuttoned my blouse, tossing it to the side, leaving me in my beige lace bra. I attacked his lips, sticking my tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it, making me grab his face with one hand, so he wouldn't move away. I felt as if my body was burning up with flames running through me. His soft touches ran up and down my back, at times they would cup my butt, giving it a gentle squeeze. Then, I heard the snap as he ripped the hook of my bra.

He followed as I moved upwards, completely nude from the waist up. I could feel him. He was sitting up grabbing a hold of my waist. His lips left my lips, but continued to remain attached to my skin as he moved south. I groaned, arching my back.

****No, I won't be telling you who the 'he' is...while I wrote it, I used the name of the character, but it's a spoiler and I don't want to give too much away.****

3- Now, this is a Dasey story. Yes, I will be bringing up some of the characters that are in both Life with Derek and Supernatural. My question is: **Are there any precise characters you want? **You've already met Sam and Venturi-Mcdonald family as well as the Winchesters.

Summary:

-Swear words? Yes or no?

-Description for either sex scenes or make-out session or even both? (I don't know if they shall be satisfying, but I do what I can, especially when it comes to the sex part if that's what you want.)

-Characters? Which ones do you want to see? (I've got this plot line planned, but if you'd like I can add minor ones with the other characters in both television shows. _REMEMBER this story is going to be _ONLY_ in Casey's point of view! _

I only got one review for my last chapter. I don't care, but I'd like to know what you guys think of what's going on. Anyways, reviews or not...at least review this by actually answering my questions!

**Finally, this author's note shall be deleted when I post the next chapter. **Personally, I hate having them kept...its like sort of useless once you've continued the story.

Good luck to those of you who have finals. Hope your having a nice summer!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

I groaned as my eyes opened and my vision finally cleared. I stared up at three men. As I tried to push myself up in a sitting position Sam gently pushed me back. Agitated, my eyes flickered to the other pairs of eyes that were looking down at me.

"What the hell is going on," I snapped. Answers, I needed answers!

Derek decided to speak up. "Well, Space-Case, while the four of us were on the porch in the backyard, you fainted."

I gazed into his dark brown eyes. I could sense it in the air. He was worried for me. Right? He had to be. But, I could be misreading everything. I knew that Sam utterly seemed truly anxious so did Cooper. My tongue ran over my lower lip.

I croaked, "What happened?"

"A fight was just about to stir when we stopped when you fell to the ground. Are you sure you're okay? You hit your head."

I was touched by Sam's concern. He was extremely sweet unlike a jealous Cooper and an obnoxious Derek. Perhaps he was the better choice at this moment, because I obviously didn't share the same feelings as Cooper did and well, Derek. He was just a fantasy that could never happen.

When I touched the back of my head, I finally felt the throbbing pain. I gasped due to the agonizing hurt. As softly as I could, I asked for some ice. Cooper dashed to the kitchen and quickly returned with an icepack. Grateful, I thanked him before playing the ice on my head. That was when I realized that there was no longer any music playing or any crazy people.

"Where is everyone?"

"We had to cancel the party because of your klutzilla moment."

Sam waved him off. "Shut up, D."

I smiled at my sandy haired prince with his boyish grin and hat hair. His light brown eyes sparkled and I truly found myself falling for him. Dazed by Sam, I wasn't able to hear Derek's snide comment.

"What was that?"

He huffed. "Oh, nothing you need to worry yourself about, princess."

I rolled my eyes at him. Before, Sam lifted me bridal style off the couch and started to make his way up the stairs. The others protested, but my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling me closer. I could feel his hard pecks and built body. In a hushed voice, I told him that my bedroom was right next to Derek's. Gently, he placed me on my bed as he entered my domain, closing the door behind him.

"You didn't have to carry me to my room," I told him shyly.

He shrugged. "I know. I wanted to."

I smiled and he returned it in response. He was sweet. We sat there in silence, part of me wondered what was going on downstairs with Derek and Cooper, but another part just pushed the first part away, screaming at me to enjoy this moment.

"We never got a chance to finish our conversation from before." I broke the silence, hoping he would want to talk, but he simply nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You," Sam whispered, leaning forward. "Your hopes, dreams. Anything and everything."

I never felt so smothered by sweetness. This was just too good to be true. However, without a second thought, I leaned upwards, closing the gap between us. Our lips touched. A second later, I moved away. Our eyes connected and it just clicked. Within a millisecond, our lips found each others. I sat up, allowing him to pull me onto his lap. My hands tangled in his hair as his gripped my waist.

Then, out of nowhere, my bedroom door flung open and in came a very shocked Cooper. We broke apart. In an instant, Sam was standing, looking down slightly embarrassed.

"What's going on?"

I could hear the hurt in Cooper's voice, but he had no reason to be. Sure, he liked me that didn't mean that the feelings were mutual and that I couldn't move on with my life. I looked at him, not backing down.

"We kissed."

Sam muttered something I didn't hear before he rushed out of my room, leaving Cooper and I alone. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be one hell of an awkward conversation.

"I really don't feel like dealing with this right now, Cooper. I don't want to fight anymore."

His response was unexpected. "I understand and I swear that from now on, I will act more like a co-worker rather than a man with a crush."

"Thank you," I breathed out.

I opened my eyes and found him nodding. He bid me a bitter farewell before walking out of my room. I lay back down, replaying every dramatic scene that happened today. It was as if my life was spiralling downwards. This was crazy. I was supposed to have a normal girl's life. Was this really part of it? I understood the boy troubles, but this catastrophe of wanting someone who I could never have. I had just kissed two people at the same party. I could have been branded as a major slut if people knew me and if either Sam or Derek knew about the second kiss I had shared.

I looked at my door when I heard a knock. A soft voice came from the other side. It belonged to Derek. I didn't want to talk about what happened in the closet, if that was even what he wanted to talk about. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping it would look as if I was sleeping.

"Casey," he said my name so softly, my eyes snapped open.

I was going to regret this. "Come in."

My door squeaked as he entered my room. This boy was going to be the death of me, I knew it. We both shared a weak smile. He sat down at the edge of my bed. His hand reached out to push back a lock of my hair, but he pulled away. I don't think I ever saw him so vulnerable.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Are you?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"Why did you kiss me?" God, no, my mind yelled. Not now!

This was going to be hard, but it had to be done. "We share an attraction. We're hormonal. Things happen. Don't over think it."

He nodded, but he whispered. "Why do I want to do it again, Case? This is driving me insane."

I sat up and moved closer towards him. I gulped before replying. "We want something we can't have; obviously it only makes us want it more."

"That's not it," he said through clenched teeth. "I want to feel your skin against mine, to hear you moan my name. I want to feel being with you. It has to mean something more."

I shook my head. "You're just horny. Find any girl; I'm sure she'll be just as willing."

"I feel like this when you're around," he seethed.

Before, I could push away from him. His lips landed onto mine. One hand gripped the back of my neck, while the other latched itself to my hair. I groaned in pleasure. I felt my back hit the mattress. My eyes opened as Derek pulled his shirt off. His admirable abs contracted before he leaned back down to place kisses along my jaw down my neck. My pelvis pushed forward, slowly grinding itself to his. I could feel it and it made me moan loudly.

In between kisses, he demanded, "Tell me why I feel like this."

He sucked on the skin below my ear. I gasped. "Oh, God. Der-ek!"

"Tell me," Derek growled, tugging against my chiffon blouse before nibbling my neck.

I grunted. "Because you want me, you idiot."

In a swift movement, I flipped us over. I unbuttoned my blouse, tossing it to the side, leaving me in my beige lace bra. I attacked his lips, sticking my tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it, making me grab his face with one hand, so he wouldn't move away. I felt as if my body was burning up with flames running through me. His soft touches ran up and down my back, at times they would cup my butt, giving it a gentle squeeze. Then, I heard the snap as he ripped the hook of my bra.

He followed as I moved upwards, completely nude from the waist up. I could feel him. Derek was sitting up grabbing a hold of my waist. His lips left my lips, but continued to remain attached to my skin as he moved south. I groaned, arching my back.

In a sultry tone, I cried out, "Too many clothes."

My hand grabbed his package. While my fingers unbuttoned his jeans, I leaned backwards, pulling him down. The bed jerked as he kicked off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He worked his way up and down my body to my torso. His brown eyes looked up at me through his thick eyelashes, I could see them glazing over. After he removed my pants, I couldn't think anymore. I was too far in, the pleasure was mind-blowing. The only thing that was going through my mind was one thing.

Derek Venturi was not going to make it easy for me to live with him and quit him because I had become far more addicted to him than I should. He was a drug that I never wanted to give up. He was going to drive me up the wall until I went over the edge into insanity.

I hummed as I felt myself being pulled closer. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Derek's hot breathe tickled the back of my neck. Just as I moved ever so slightly, he groaned and muttered that I shouldn't start anything I wasn't going to finish. I found myself smirking before I slowly slipped out of his grasp, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and pulling it over my head.

I spun around when I heard his voice. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," I told him before walking out of my room.

Once in the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. I didn't see Casey Winchester, the little angelic sister. I saw a reflection of a woman, who was smiling brightly, her eyes brilliant with joy. But, then, I blinked. When, I opened, I saw flaws. Wanting him shouldn't be wrong; it didn't feel like it, yet part of me found it unfair. I hated the image in front of me. I closed my eyes and flashes of what happened hours ago popped into my mind. It was like a dark paradise, especially if it was wrong for wanting it. We weren't related. Perhaps, I could tell him the truth. He wouldn't care, would he? My mind raced. If he wanted me, Derek wouldn't care.

Then, a hushed whispered entered my head. _You won't be staying here forever. _

My eyes widened. So far, I was enjoying this. My mirror self shook her head. I was enjoying this, but I was going to return to my family sooner or later. This was all pretend, I belonged with my family. My eyes blurred as tears fell from them. I couldn't become attached because I was just going to break hearts.

I slowly made my way back to my bedroom. The door creaked open as I stepped in. Derek was sitting up in my bed, his back resting on the backboard with his arms swung behind him as if he had just had the best sex. His eyes found him before his joyous expression disappeared.

"What's up?"

My voice broke. "We can't do this."

He frowned before retorting, "Why not?"

"It's wrong."

"It's wrong," he mocked. "It feels pretty darn amazing if you ask me. I thought you felt the same way."

I shook my head. Tears were freely flowing down my cheek, staining them. My body began shaking. In a low voice, I said, "This was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," he yelled back. "I've made tons of them, this doesn't feel like one!"

My lowered gaze snapped up. I couldn't let this go on. If I was going to break a heart, I might as well do it now before it was too late.

"Did you really think this meant something?"

He was going to say something, but I continued lashing out. "Derek, I'm physically attracted to you. Now that we've done the deed, I'm bored. It didn't mean anything."

"You don't mean that," he whispered sincerely.

I huffed, "Oh, but I do. Derek, this was plainly physical. A one night stand. I'm sure you've had plenty of those. You know how it goes. We screw. And, then, act like nothing ever happened." I shrugged.

I grabbed a random pair of shorts that were hanging at the back of my room before walking out of my room, leaving a very shocked Derek. As I made my way downstairs, wearing my mini shorts, I noticed that I was still wearing his shirt. I would have taken it off, except I didn't want to go upstairs and face him again, and it wasn't like I could walk around the house shirtless even if no one was home except Derek. And, he had already seen everything. It was just wrong.

Grabbing a glass of juice from the kitchen, I walked towards the living room. I reached for my fantasy novel, when I was spun around. My eyes met Derek's, which seemed slightly crazed. His name escaped my lips, but he pushed me against the dining room table. I gasped rather loudly. And, I wasn't sure whether it was out of anticipation or fear.

"What are you doing?" My own voice seemed to foreign to me.

He leaned in. His lips so close to my ears. In a gruff voice, he questioned. "Tell me this is wrong. Tell me!"

"It's wrong."

Roughly, Derek retorted, "Liar."

"It's wrong."

He lifted me off the ground and placed me on top of the table. In a swift movement, he spread apart my legs, ripping off my shorts. I had never thought someone could be so mesmerizing when they were on an animalistic rampage. The slight cool breeze caused me to shiver when it reached my crotch area.

My eyes wide, but they never left his dark eyes. The brown seemed so much darker. I gulped, unable to comprehend his movements, but waves of pleasure shot through me. Ever so gently, his lips went down on me. I gasped, my eyes fluttering good.

I found myself chanting in a hushed voice. "This is so wrong."

His lips vibrated as he growled, making my whip my head back. This was not happening. He couldn't take me now. I pleaded for him not to do anything, but I was pretty sure he was seeing right through my lies. My body wanted this. _I _wanted this. It was obvious and it was clear to him, he could probably feel everything.

Derek didn't stop. I was gasping, groaning and at times, I heard my screams echo through the house, but it seemed too incomprehensible. Just as I was about to find my release, he stopped. He stood in front of me. Our eyes connected. And, he grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. I was out of breath, I moved away as I caught my breath. He was staring at me.

He leaned forward and harshly spoke. "You are going to come to my room every morning and every night. And, you are going to kiss me. If you don't I'm not going to let you have any pleasure in _anything_, do I make myself clear?"

My mouth opened slightly, shocked. Mainly because for one, I really liked this rough Derek, but also because, I didn't think he had it in him. I nodded, not trusting my words. He smirked, bent back down and finished what he started. With one final scream that echoed, he stood up and left. I remained seated on the table, completely baffled. I took my book and went to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I did not need another repeat of what happened momentarily.

I placed myself onto my bed comfortably and started to read the gory details of an amputating scene. Typically, I found that girls were more attached to their hopeless romantic novels, but even though, I adored them that didn't mean that I didn't enjoy a bit of blood too. I literally grew up around disastrous stuff. I was just about done the chapter when my phone began to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

On the other line, I heard grunts of pain and a female snapping that whoever had called shouldn't be a baby. I chuckled, but my eyes grew wide when I looked at the caller ID. What was Dean calling me when he was in the middle of something? The groans continued until I heard the woman that she had gotten it.

I repeated my hello, but no answer. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Dean and his butt calls. I ended the call and averted all of my attention back to my book. That is until I heard a _very_ loud moan. My eyes widened. The only people in the house were Derek and I, meaning he was masturbating knowing I was in the room beside him. I gulped, especially as he called out my name.

My mind shouted at me, telling me to go to his room and ravage him. I shook my head. No, this wasn't right. It was simply attraction that lured me in. Once high school was over, I'd leave. It had only been a few months and I still thought about the supernatural world. I finally understood what my family meant. This world wasn't meant for me, but I would still get a feel for it before returning to the life I was born into. The alcohol, the killing, the saving and finally, when the time came, the men would follow as well. I wouldn't be like my brothers, but when I was older, I wasn't just going to abandon the primal thinking of both sexes.

"Casey!"

"Shit," I hissed. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed a number that I thought was dead.

A gruff voice answered, "Case? What's wrong?"

"Daddy," my voice broke. I truly had missed him. I focussed on the heavy breathing of my father rather than the moans from the other side of the wall.

"Darling, is everything alright?"

Through the tears, I quietly whispered, "I'm fine. Where are you?"

Silence.

I repeated myself.

"You know I can't tell you."

"You promised! You said we would get the fucker together as a family! Why did you leave them?" I was upset, my dad knew it. He didn't even tell me to watch my language because our family was accustomed to it.

He sighed. "Casey, I know I did, but I'm searching. I think I found a pattern. They've similar cases like yours, where a child loses his or her mother on their six month birthday."

"What does that mean?"

"I think he's trying to find something. An army, I don't know, Casey. I'm not even sure whether or not it is completely true. Some of these kids' mothers didn't die from a fire. They died, but some not the same way as..."

It fitted. I answered slightly calmer, "He trying to through hunters off. A pattern that can't lead to anything because each of his murders are slightly different, he's playing."

"Cassandra, I have to go. Don't tell your brothers that you've been able to reach me. I've been screening their calls and only turning this phone on sometimes. Take care of yourself."

I screamed, "No. Dad, don't hang," he dropped the call, "up."

My mind was going insane. There were other kids like me. What was this demon playing at? And, what did he get out of killing innocent women and leaving their children okay. I threw my pillow across the room from pure agitation. There was a knock on my door and he called my name lowly, slightly worried. I didn't answer. I grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and removed his shirt, replacing it with a tight, black hoodie. The knocking grew louder as did his voice, but I continued to ignore him. I walked to my window and lifted myself through the window. I left it open before balancing myself on the rooftop. I glanced down, noticing the ladder that was like an ornament to the side of the house. I climbed down.

On the ground, I walked away from the house. My cell phone in hand, I knew my dad didn't want me to call my brothers and tell them that I contacted him. I wasn't going to do this, but I was still going to call my brothers. I dialed Sam's number, but he didn't pick up. I groaned and dialed Dean's, hoping Dean was done with whatever he was doing before when he butt dialed me.

"Hello," his voice exasperated.

Uncertain, I lowly greeted him. He seemed slightly shocked. And, when I told him about what happened moments ago, Dean was forced to explain to me about Sam being possessed by a god damn demon. I heard a female voice on the other line and questioned him about it. Apparently, Jo Harvelle, the girl who seemed to have snatched my brother's heart was with him, helping him. I teased him slightly and received a gruff and stern shut the hell up. I laughed. He was forced to hang up on me after I told him that he better kill the son of a bitch demon.

I exhaled tiredly when I heard the dial tone. Swiftly, I pulled myself back up into my bedroom. I took out of my laptop and began my research. After an hour, I found a lot of information, but wondered whether or not this was the real deal or some superstitious fools trying to make some bucks and scare people. I checked the clock, it was a little too late to call someone, but knowing the hunter way, they didn't sleep until they were drunk. Hopefully, my father's friend would help me out slightly.

"Hello?"

"Bobby? Bobby Singer?"

"Who's askin'?"

I thought about it for a second, before shaking my head. "This is Casey Winchester, John Winchester's daughter."

"Winchester, huh? What do ya need?"

He seemed slightly drunk, but still able to answer. Hopefully, he was still able to answer. My hand grazed through my brown locks as I clicked on the page I was using.

"What do you know about demonic possession?"

He seemed completely caught off guard. He roughly asked through his drunken haze, "A hunter that doesn't know about demonic possession, are you sure you're a Winchester?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know what it is. My question was whether or not there are ways to prevent it. The real deal, I have some info, but I'm not sure if it's true or not."

"And, John doesn't know?"

"My father isn't with me. I need this info."

"Alright, iggit. I have some stuff on it and it works. When do you think you can pop by?"

I bit my lower lip. Would Nora let me leave for a little while? "Couldn't you send it to me by e-mail? I'm not in America at the moment."

"Where are ya? Maybe there's a hunter nearby that could show you this?"

"Canada."

He barked out a laugh. "What are ya doing all the way up there, iggit? There ain't usually cases up there."

I heard another loud moan that sounded more like a cry. I quickly shifted in my bed. Bobby questioned me if I was alone.

"I'm at my father's sister's place. Her step-son is...well..."

He quickly stepped in without wanting me to go into more details. I laughed and replied that I didn't mean it like that. Derek was different. Different to me at least, but I wasn't going to tell my father's closest friend that I screwed him.

"Bobby, I found these symbols and what not. Could I send that to you by e-mail? I don't really trust many people. Dad gave all of us the contacts, but he told us that you were one of the closest friends he's ever had. I'll see if I can drop by."

"Alright then, call me if you need anythin' else Casey." We both hung up.

I laid flat on my back, my eyes closed. I was in too deep. This world of normalcy wasn't meant for me, maybe if I had left when I was younger than it would have been perfect. I think I finally understood Sam's feelings. He seemed too reluctant to return, but my brother came back at full force. I think it was mostly because he wanted revenge against the yellow-eyed demon for killing Jessica. I never got why he would kill Sam's fiancé. The demon had killed my mother after I was born, wasn't I the link between us and him? My family always paid close attention to me when I was younger. I was far quicker, smarter and clever than my brothers, it seemed weird. Sam and Dean would tease me by calling me abnormal and saying sexist jokes, but they would quiet up when I beat them at Dad's exercises.

Sometime during the night, I fell asleep. My mind still racing hoping my brothers were alright, my father too, but most importantly, I needed to know why that demon seemed to have been hovering over us the past few years.

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but I wrote it and believed it should end like this. I think there is already so much that happens in this chapter. I couldn't possibly have added more, and then my other chapters would be boring and fillers. Hopefully, some of you won't think that Casey is a major slut for kissing Derek last chapter then Sam in this one and then sleeping with Derek... You can't help who you are attracted to. **

**Anyways...please Review! I only got one last chapter **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

I would be lying if I didn't say I was grateful that Nora and George were returning this morning. The last two days were slightly nightmare like. I lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling, my eyes wide open. My mind questioned myself on how things seemed to have gotten so screwed up. This new dark side of Derek was refreshing, I knew he was a high school bad boy, but I never knew he would take things this far. I may not be as big as him, but I had moves he had never seen. I had the brain to overpower him. He couldn't touch me if I didn't want it. After receiving Derek's order, I decided not to make a big deal of it, so the next morning, I had walked by his room in order to go downstairs.

However, just as I passed by, an arm shot out and pulled me into his room. Completely surprised, he pushed me down onto his bed before leering over me. I gulped, slightly afraid by his Derek even if part of me was enjoying incredibly. He was keeping me on my toes, never backing down and making me stand my ground. I had snarled at him telling him I wasn't going to kiss him and that he couldn't force me to do so anyways. Instead of saying anything, he roughly grabbed me and made contact with my lips. I still had my back pressed against the soft mattress of his bed; he moved over me and continued kissing me. He was hard, I could feel it. I struggled against him before going over the edge and pushing him off me the way my brothers had showed me. Once Derek was flipped over, I straddled him before rushing out of the room.

For the rest of the first day, we avoided each other like the plague. By the time, darkness submerged in the sky, I was making my way back to my bedroom after taking a lovely hot steaming shower. He pushed me against the wall and pressed his soft lips against mine. At first, I enjoyed the sweet tingling sensation that caused me to send shiver through my body, but then my eyes opened and in a swift movement I kicked him. He groaned as he fell to the ground.

The following day, he skipped the morning kiss. I thought he had left the house. I was free and didn't have to worry about him making a move on me. I was sitting on the couch in my black mini shorts that I wore to bed and a crimson red tang top. I was watching a horror movie in the dark, until it randomly changed to a smut filled romantic movie. I tried looking for the remote, but couldn't find it. The television was so old that the buttons didn't work, so I was unable to change the channel by getting up and pressing those buttons. I rolled my eyes and continued watching, it wasn't like I had never seen a romantic movie. A few seconds later, I realized that I had already watched the movie. I settled down and enjoyed the parts that came afterwards. The male hero was extremely good looking and my reactions to him were self explanatory. Hot body, amazingly deep voice and romantic phrases simply made me want him, any girl would have. My eyes never left the screen.

Then, suddenly, I was pulled on top of someone. Strong hands gripping my waist forced me to sit. Realization dawned upon me, obviously Derek wasn't going to quit. I stared down at him, not knowing what to do. My body was craving to be touched. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed him. Hard. I wasn't sure how long our lips remained connected. I was being hypocritical, I might have said that I didn't want him, but I did. He set my body to flames. I was on a whole other level, it was surreal. Though, I was not going to succumb to his charm. I just couldn't. With that, I got off him and made my way to my room, locking myself inside. I grabbed my cell phone and jumped down to the ground level using my window.

Dean had contacted me after the case letting me know that Sam was perfectly fine now. I, however, wanted to talk to my brother. Call it sisterly instinct, but something was surely still bothering Sammy. Too bad, Dean wouldn't allow it, saying that I should just leave it alone that when Sam wanted to talk he would talk. My eldest brother had even gone far enough by taking away Sam's phone.

But, now, the weekend was finally over and the parents were coming back. I was in shorts and a t-shirt watching a random television show when the door bell rang. I hopped off the couch and rushed to the door. When I swung it open there he was. He stood casually holding a basketball. Confused, I moved away, allowing him to step inside.

"Sam," I said slightly warily. "Derek isn't home."

"Oh. Mind if I wait for him?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I was about to go for a jog, but..."

Sam looked up at me from his spot on the couch. I smiled ever so slightly. Derek had left long before I was awake so I didn't have to see whether or not he knew that I was no longer taking his orders. He couldn't do anything to me.

"But what?"

"But nothing, I just feel rude leaving so...If you want we can play one on one."

He seemed surprised. "You play?"

"A little," I admitted. It was true, Lizzie loved sports and basketball was her second favourite. When I was living with them, we would go and play. I was pretty good; I guess Dad's training helped with the aim and what not.

"Well," he tossed me the ball. "Let's see what you got."

I giggled as we both went into the backyard. He allowed me to start since I was a girl. I rolled my eyes and began to dribble the ball. He was about a foot away from me, babbling on about something I barely paid attention to.

"Talk less, play more," I said before running passed him and doing a successful layup.

I threw the ball at him and he replied by saying, "Impressive. For a girl."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh. I was wrong about you. Thought you weren't like other guys. Guess I was wrong, all boys are the same."

He had been dribbling throughout my response and then, I grabbed the ball. Sam's eyes twinkled with an unexplainable emotion. I started dribbling as he lowly stated that I must know many boys. I teased him.

"Jealous?"

He had this blank look that I had seen many guys have when I back talked them. "I know that look. You were going to say something, but forgot. Right? Not your fault though, I have the effect on people."

With those words, I took a step back and took my shot. It swished in and I winked. He had the ball and passed it to me. I slowly walked before dashing to the right and taking a shot. Unluckily for me, my unbalanced self tripped over my own feet. The game forgotten, he caught me. We stared into each other's eyes. I was fairly certain if it had been another boy, they would have just let me fall to the ground. He leaned down.

We were so close to kissing, until we broke apart to a loud giggle. Marti began to sing, "Sam and Casey sitting on a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

Our eyes wide, I was blushing hard and from what I could see so was Sam. I bit my lower lip, standing by Sam. Then, Derek walked outside and scooped Marti into his arm. His eyes flashed to the proximity of his best friend and I. He was mad, I could see it, but Sam seemed to be oblivious to his best friend's anger.

"D," he exclaimed. "You're back. I've been waiting for you. What happened to our b-ball plans?"

"Sorry. I had to go pick up Marti and the others from my mother's."

His heart wasn't in the conversation. His features were hard and indifferent. Derek let Marti down, who was still repeating the same playground song. Sam threw the ball at him. He caught the ball with ease as he made his way towards us. Casually, he questioned what was going on. It was like he was burning a hole in my head with his eyes as Sam told him what an awesome sister he had. I slowly started to walk away when Derek grabbed a hold of my upper arm, pulling me closer to him. I shut my eyes.

He hissed into my ear. "What the hell."

I brushed him off and continued walking into the house. When I walked in the house, Marti was on the couch watching TV with Edwin.

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Upstairs."

I rolled my eyes and marched on upstairs. I knocked on her door before slowly entering. She was lying on her bed.

"Hey Lizzie."

She shot up. "Casey! I missed you."

"I did too."

"Need a sisterly talk," she offered.

I sat down and let out a sigh. "Yeah." I looked at her and whispered, "I screwed up, Liz. Big time."

"What happened?"

"Derek."

"What did he do?"

I shook my head. "He didn't do anything. I...I met him before driving down to you guys."

"And..."

"Wehookedup."

She screeched, "What?"

I bowed my head, allowing my hair to fall forward. "I hooked up with him. I...I don't know what to do."

"Do you...do you like him?"

I nodded. "I know I can't do anything. I can't tell the truth either...but there is also Sam now."

"Sam? Your brother? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Not my brother, Liz. Derek's Sam. I think I might like him too."

She chuckled darkly. "You are saying that you like both my step-brother and his best friend. Casey, this isn't good."

"I'm going to go for Sam. I'm attracted to Derek, but Sam...He's sweet. And, I kissed him."

I peeked through my hair and noticed my cousin roll her eyes. I looked up and smiled slightly. Lizzie hugged me and whispered that I shouldn't do anything stupid.

I laughed. "I won't."

Once I entered my bedroom, I heard shouting. I rushed to my window to see both Derek and Sam fighting. As I paid more attention to what they were saying, my eyes widened. I started running downstairs.

"What is going on," I screamed outside.

Derek quickly replied, "Nothing."

"No, Derek," Sam yelled, trying to get out of the headlock, "tell her. Tell her about your stupid male code."

Derek let go and confusingly said, "Wait, that's what we were fighting about."

I rolled my eyes. I kept my eyes on Sam though; he was the best distraction from Derek's piercing eyes. "What male code?"

"The one that says best friends can't date siblings, step-siblings count too."

I sighed. My eyes went to Derek, who seemed lost. And, he quickly recovered saying how guys shouldn't talk about the code with girls. I only saw red. "You told him he couldn't date me," I shouted. "What is wrong with you," I lunged forward, but Sam grabbed me. "Would it have killed you to just butt out." His eyes widened as I continued, "Like liking your best friend is so threatening." It really was, because now he couldn't dare touch me. Not if he didn't to ruin both his reputation and his friendship with Sam.

"Don't blame me. Sam's the one who listened to me."

Sam looked completely shocked as I looked up at him. I pushed myself away from him. "Your right." I grabbed his forearms and threw him to the side as far as I could, which was about a meter away. "What is wrong with you? How could you listen to Derek?"

"I...I don't know. I'm an idiot," he replied, he really seemed frightened of me. Good, he should be!

"Yeah, you are. Which is why you both deserve each other and I don't want to be responsible for ruining ten years of friendship between two idiots," I completely lost it. As I passed them both, I muttered to myself, probably loud enough for them to listen. "I'm not some god damned prize to be won over. Idiots. Insane psychotic idiots!"

I marched away from him. But, I was still able to hear Derek's sarcastic words. "Well I can't say I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two, but seriously dude? How funny would have that been? You and Casey?"

I threw myself on my bed as my eyes welded up with tears. My phone vibrated, but I ignored it. I heard a loud 'I'm home' from Nora and George, but only the younglings replied. I was way too distraught to even think about anyone else. Was I ever going to rid myself of Derek's constant itch, how he found himself in the smallest of parts of my life. Yes, Sam would have been a small distraction, but I still liked him. He was sweet, but I was wrong. Turned out he was exactly like Derek. A complete idiot!

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I stood up when I heard knocking on my door. I sighed and went to open it. When I saw Sam standing on the opposite side, I was baffled.

"What?" My voice seemed so foreign to me, there wasn't that spunk I had when I was with my brothers or even when I was with Derek. It seemed so soft to even belong to me. Too innocent, especially when my eyes had probably seen more destruction and pain than most common teenagers, this wasn't my voice.

"Look I'm...I'm really sorry. I should...I should have never listened to Derek. I...should have listened to Edwin..." Edwin? Where was he going with this? "I'm shy or stupid...I don't know what I am," his words were so low I barely understood him. Was that even what he said? "I think...you are a really cool person and you seem like a decent wrestler and you...you."

I cut him off. He _was_ sweet and not to mention completely puppy dog adorable. "You talk way too much." I moved forward, closing the gap between us before pulling him down to a kiss.

Then, almost immediately, we broke apart. We heard loud cheering. We looked to our side to see Lizzie, Edwin and Marti cheering and clapping. I blushed and when I looked up from the corner of my eyes, I noticed so was Sam. It was official, the teenage boy that stood by me, blushing crimson, was not like Derek. He was soft and sweet. He wasn't an idiot or dark.

Sam and I walked downstairs, him following behind me. Derek was sitting at the table having milk and cookies. I quickly grabbed two bowls and glasses before settling down in front of Sam. Derek was sitting at the head of the table. I was smiling shyly at Sam as I stared at him as he drank his milk. His eyes were connected to mine.

"I can't stop you two from going out," Derek started. "But, one request...Please no acting boyfriend-y or girlfriend-y in front of me. I rather not puke in public." His words made me smile slightly more, because I knew that he was doing something nice by not butting into this like I knew he wanted to because he was fully attracted to me. Though, I didn't understand the whole one-eighty change in him. Why did he change his mind? He seemed so compelled to make me kiss him every morning and ravage me whenever.

"Agreed," I said lowly before Sam also agreed.

Derek took a bite out of his cookie. He spoke with his mouth full, "Oh and speaking of puking...could whoever's playing footsie with me please stop!"

Sam and I both leaned back against our chairs as we muttered our apology.

**(A/N) I know this chapter is short, but I think it should have ended here. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I just got myself another idea for a story and I sort of started writing that one. I'm thinking of bringing back the whole supernatural stuff back next chapter because this chapter was sort of a filler chapter. Hopefully, you enjoyed the lightness of this chapter as well as a certain adapted Life with Derek scene that I added. **

**If you were wondering what my other idea was, well it's for those Vampire Diaries fans out there. It's a Klaus and Elena fanfiction, however, I have a Damon and Elena fanfiction that is on hiatus at the moment. I'm thinking of finishing this fanfiction then posting a Vampire Diaries one. If you want to read that a Vampire Diaries one, please let me know whether you would want the Damon & Elena one or the Klaus & Elena. **

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

One week. In one week, Derek and I went from being half-lovers to hating each other with great passion. I didn't exactly _hate_ him, but I couldn't let my emotions come in between Nora's family affairs and well, my relationship with my boyfriend. Derek's sudden change surprised me and seriously shocked me. Even though, I spend a lot of time with Sam, my mind always raced back to Derek.

At times, he was even there with us just hanging out. It was rare, but when it did happen, Derek would squeeze himself beside Sam. His arm would be around the sofa, his fingers playing with locks of my hair. I never said anything, because it was really weird. My boyfriend, his best friend was right there in between us, it wasn't like I could just scream and tell him to get his fingers out of my hair. Or, even shout that I want him to kiss me already you pigheaded ass!

Also, Lizzie kept her mouth shut, but whenever she was in the same room as her step-brother and I, her face would become pale and she would leave as quickly as possible. Great, I successfully scarred the innocent mind of my cousin. Oddly enough, she would relax when we were around the family because it was during that time Derek would make an approach. An approach where he would tease me mercilessly and I was forced to act hurt by saying the worst comebacks ever. Although, I would tend to slip up and would say something horrific, causing everyone to stare at me out of surprise.

One whole week. Nothing. I heard from neither my dad nor my brothers. However, Bobby and I were becoming quick friends. Bobby was able to retrieve the files I sent him over e-mail. He was surprised by my eye for detail as well as my cunning sensibility of being thorough in my information. He had said that he had never really seen such profound research like mine, causing me to jump in joy internally. I knew that I had to be careful with my conversations over the phone. I learnt that the walls in this house were really thin, every few nights I would have to endure Derek's _fun-time_. I would lie and say I was going to the library to get ahead in the school workload thus, the beginning of Derek's reign of calling me...The Keener Step-Sister.

A week had passed, though Derek was on my mind, my family didn't bother calling, I still found peace with Sam. He was quiet, but sweet and funny. He was normal. And, even if he was normal, he still had flaws...many of them. I chose to ignore them, but how could a man be so careless. He forgot our date today!

"Casey," I heard Nora shout. "I need your help!"

I ran downstairs, wearing a nice jean skirt that reached mid-thigh and a black jersey sequined mesh trim t-shirt that showed a little cleavage, but not enough to be labeled as a slut. I stopped and saw the dark grey beanie that Sam wore occasionally.

"Sam?"

My boyfriend turned away from the television. He smiled brightly, greeting me. His eyes then furrowed as he scanned my appearance. "Going somewhere Case?"

I took many deep breaths trying to calm myself. The words left my word. "Yeah, I have _date _tonight."

"Date?" He rose from his seat and made his way to me. "What date?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I couldn't believe that he had forgotten about our date! I heard my name being called both by Nora and Sam. I didn't look back as I marched off to the kitchen.

"Bobby called," my aunt said as I entered the kitchen.

My eyes widened. "You know Bobby?"

"Casey," Sam called as he also entered the kitchen. "Did I do something wrong?"

I didn't look at him. "Now is not the time, Sam!"

"Do you two need some time alone," Nora questioned, eyeing me.

I shook my head. "What did he want?"

She gave a weak smile. "You can go visit him."

I hugged her and thanked her. I was walking away when Sam grabbed my arm. I looked up at him and told him to let me go, but he did. He pulled me closer and kissed me. When he pulled away, he apologized for forgetting we had a date. I was barely paying attention, my eyes scanned behind him, where Derek stood with a blank face. All I understood was that it was boys night.

I sighed. "It's fine. I have to go pack."

"Where are you going?" It was Derek.

The doorbell went off. I went to the door and swung it open. I looked straight at Derek. "Not that it is any of your business. I'm going to visit my uncle."

"And, I'll be your co-driver."

I averted my attention back to the person standing in front of me. My eyes widened. There he stood, my blond friend. His name escaped my lips.

"What are you doing here," Derek snapped while Sam simply gawked. "No way. No way are you going with _him_."

"I'm going to visit _his _father." I lied. "I don't need a chaperone."

"He's into you," my boyfriend muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes met his. I was going to retort something, but my mood softened when I saw his lost puppy dog look. I sighed. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You need to trust me."

"I do."

"I'll be back in two weeks, three at max. I'll call you as soon as we get there."

I spun on my feet. "What are you doing? If we are leaving, we are going in the morning."

"Too much traffic at the border," he shrugged, going along with my lie.

I let out a breath just as Derek shrieked that we were going to the US. I rolled my eyes. "Give me twenty minutes. I'll go pack a bag and change into something more comfortable."

I didn't bother waiting for a response. I dashed up the stairs, skipping a step in between. In my room, I texted my father saying that I was going to Bobby's with some anti-possession tactics. I threw a pair of undergarments, the real comfy ones. I grabbed my PJs, three pairs of jeans and one pair of sweats along with a few tank tops and t-shirts. I changed into a pair of black jeggings and a plain black v-neck t-shirt, which was my regular clothing that I wore during my hunting expeditions, well for the first day at least. My laptop and chargers, leaving me to pack my favourite knife and grab my fake passport, then I went to fetch the keys to my mustang that I kept in an empty book. I double checked that I had everything. Once, I was set, I grabbed my leather jacket and walked on downstairs.

As I silently made my way down, I heard the so called conversation that was going on downstairs.

"You dare lay a finger on her and I will have your head." Sam seethed; I had never seen him so jealous before. Derek was simply glaring at Cooper.

"Alright," I announced my presence. "I'm ready. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there, the sooner I'll be back and the sooner Sam can take me out."

I kissed my boyfriend goodbye and nodded towards Derek. I walked out with Cooper following behind me. I opened the garage and tore off the tart that was covering my baby. I whispered that I missed him, the car obviously. Cooper was already settled in my car. I threw my duffel bag in the back and was about to enter my car when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Derek. I gave him a confused look. I didn't know why he was here; he was playing the I-Don't-Care-About-You act for the past week.

I opened my mouth to inquire him, but his lips captured mine. His hands grabbing onto the sides of my head, I stood frozen for a second. Seconds later, I began to respond, but he pulled away. He muttered an apology and ran back into, not giving me a second look. I stood there, my fingers on my lip. What had just happened?

"Common Cassie," Cooper yelled through the open window.

I shook my head, clearing myself from any thoughts I had concerning Derek. I sat into my car and revved my baby. I sat there enjoying the gentle purr of my beauty. One quick glance to Cooper before I started the car, I increased the speed as I turned into the street.

"So why exactly are you here?"

Cooper simply said, "The case, Cassie. Nora called and said she wanted me to keep an eye out for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I do the case and then I drive off to meet with a client...alone. Got that?"

"Perfectly," he said. "Mind bringing me to my motel, I need to get my car. And, where are you going anyways?"

I did not like people asking me about my business. Especially since it was not any of their concerns what I planned to do or not. "Nothing," I muttered. "I got a call from an old friend. I need to meet up with them to help out. It would just take a day or two; it's the drive that's long."

"How long?"

"About twenty-four hours."

He huffed. "And, you are going to drive for that long?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I know what I'm doing. Let's just get this case out of the way, so I can move on."

I pulled into the parkway for his motel. He got out and retrieved his car. We drove for about five and a half hours with a few stops just to fill up our tanks before completely stopping for the night. Half a kilometer after we decided to finish up for the night we found a motel. We got a room in a half vacant one. I was so tired that the minute I entered the room, I jumped on the bed and everything went black.

Groggily, I tumbled over the twin sized bed onto the ground. That had been my alarm for the morning. I yawned as I stretched. God, I hated mornings. I dragged my feet as I made my way to the bathroom in the motel room. My eyes still heavy with sleep, I still managed to brush my teeth, wash my face and take a nice steaming hot shower. I let my hair air dry, so it would curl up slightly. I walked back and saw Cooper. His arm dangled over the edge of the bed, while he was sleeping on his stomach in a diagonal position. I chuckled, remembering when we were younger and he managed to flip over, taking up half the bed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I could not get Cooper to wake up by simply just gently saying his name; I was forced to pour ice cold water on his face.

He yelped, cursing loudly. I stumbled backwards a bit; a fit of giggles escaped my lips as he looked lost as his head snapped side to side. Then, his blue eyes narrowed as he took me in. I was in a pair of ripped jeans and a Guns & Roses tee.

"Morning sunshine," I said sarcastically.

He rolled over, putting the pillow over his head. Groaning and moaning that he wanted to sleep for a while longer. I grabbed a hold of his ankles and pulled him. He weighed a ton for me, but I managed to get him to finally agree to waking up...fully. He grabbed his duffel and entered the backroom. I heard the shower running so I just left a note quickly explaining that I went to go pick up some breakfast.

I walked up the pavement, a smile on my face. I never realized that I actually somehow missed the stench of motel rooms and the morning walk for breakfast. It wasn't the same, because usually this would be my time with my brother Sam. He was the only one to actually wake up without a horrid hangover, well most times, but he still managed to stumble along if he did. I entered the diner and picked up their menu. I scanned over it and decided on ordering two of their morning specials. Eggs, bacon, sausage along with some toast and a few pancakes would be a lot more filling for my appetite as well as Cooper's. I also ordered two coffees. Black for me and the same for Cooper, but I picked up a few sugars, milk and cream, in case he wanted that. I didn't know how he took his coffee. I threw a few bills, enough for cover the tab and left once receiving my packed food.

By the time I got back to the room, Cooper was dressed and was seating at the edge of the bed. When I walked in, he quickly changed the channel. I dropped the bag of food on the dresser before giving him a 'are you serious' look. He turned red slightly before turning the television off all together. I shook my head. It was morning and he was already watching X-rated content.

"So, what did you get?" He mustered up the courage to speak after I caught him.

Animatedly, I listed everything that was included in the special. I handed him his coffee and told him that there were packets of sugar and milk or cream if he wanted. He rapidly ripped open three packs of sugar and used all of the five milks I had brought along. I sipped my own coffee silently. His eyes widened when he saw the saturated food that I had bought. He gave me a quickly glance before shrugging and beginning to ravage his food. I ate little by little, but by the time I finished up be was lying on his back, groaning of how much he had eaten.

"Common, we need to start driving, you baby."

He muttered under his breath. From what I caught, it sounded like he was complaining about my ability to eat more than him and not gain a single pound. I rolled my eyes. I gathered my things and double checked if I had taken everything I had brought inside. I threw my stuff in the back and his. Once, I was done, Cooper was back from handing the motel keys back to the person at the front desk.

After that, we hit the road. Cooper in his vehicle and I drove my car, weaving through the slower drivers. Ten minutes into driving, I got bored. I pushed play and the heavy bass line filled my car. I nodded to the beat and started to sing along to the song that was playing. One after the other, I simply didn't care of the names, but knew it was old school Metallica playing. I enjoyed every second of it!

Hours later, we finally reached Ottawa. Cooper called me and told me to follow him right before he overtook me on the freeway. I sped up as he did and was forced to make a sharp cut while I was driving at a hundred twenty kilometers per hour. I thanked my family for teaching me at a young age. Dean and I used to love the speed while Sam was slightly more cautious when it came to driving. And, Dad, well he did his own thing whenever he felt like it.

We parked in front of an area. I got out of the car and leaned against it as I stared at the building. Cooper stood by his and was taking off his helmet.

"So this is the place?"

I didn't pay much attention to him. My eyes were scanning every detail of the place. It seemed normal, nothing spooky about it. He casually answered with a playful "yup."

"Well," I popped my trunk open and gathered some things, "let's get this over with."

I picked up a double barrelled shotgun and filled it with salt filled bullets. I put extras in my back pocket and grabbed my skates. I also grabbed a scabbard that contained an iron forged blade before shutting my trunk closed. I turned to him and he too was preparing. The parking lot was empty, so it was easy to assume that nobody was inside.

"Maybe you should get all dolled up before we go in?"

I rolled my eyes. Told him to turn around as I settled in the backseat of my car, I undressed myself and dressed myself in a pair of black leggings and a crimson red tube top that I rarely wore. I stepped out of my car and twirled for him.

"Better?" I placed the scabbard under my top giving me easy access to it in case of an emergency. As for the shotgun and ammunition, I placed it in with my skates. The blade would have to do.

His eyes rose and dropped many times. "What? No makeup?"

I sighed and quickly put on a bit of eyeliner, some mascara and then some blush. My hair was curled naturally. I gave him a look before he nodded finally appeased by my appearance. I don't think he wanted me to hear it, but I did. His low whistle that guys usually made when they thought a girl was smoking. Even though, I didn't reciprocate his feelings towards me, it did not change the fact that I adored it when a man thought I was gorgeous. It stroked my ego and perhaps made me slightly vain, but I was fairly certain that all those people that received comments about their looks felt the same way I did.

When we stood at the front of the building, he told me to go in first and to start skating. He would walk around and see if anything would happen. I nodded and we both parted in separate ways. I put on my skates and felt free the moment when my skate touched the newly cleaned ice.

I did a few quick laps before performing a triple Salchow jump. I skated backwards then launched myself into another triple jump except it was called a Lutz jump. Out of nowhere, music began playing. It was not an old song, but I wasn't expecting Rihanna's _Please Don't Stop the Music_ to be playing. I stopped and listened to the beat before automatically my body moved to the beat of it. As I did my dance moves, I felt myself in the air, flipping backward. One skate grazed the ice and I kept my weight on the same skate before spinning myself on the same spot. I sped up before jumping in the air my legs spread apart like the splits. I found myself losing myself to the melody and that was when I felt it.

The icy chill coursing down my spine, I didn't shiver. I spun on my feet and I saw the ghost. He had seemed perfectly gorgeous. His pale chalky skin was to be expected and there was a gash that sliced his neck. He couldn't speak. He had reddish brown hair, his eyes were glazed over, but they were hazel or at least I thought they were. I moved backwards, his arms outstretched towards me as if he was going to strangle me.

In a swift movement, I pulled out my blade and poked him, making him disappear before my eyes. This was a spirit...and that meant that the only way to remove a spirit from this world was to burn whatever it has left behind. Then...why did Cooper need my help. I screamed his name. He showed up.

"Did you or did you not burn the suckers bones already?"

He looked taken aback. "I...I did."

"Then, why," I growled, "do you need me?"

Cooper remained silent. I did not take this lightly. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I seethed as I spoke. "What the hell are you planning Cooper? You don't need me!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Explain. Now!"

He quickly replied telling me how he must have missed something. He needed me to have a good look of the guy to know whether or not something was missing. Cooper showed me a picture of him and right away I knew what was missing, the locket that was clasped around his neck.

"The locket," I whispered.

"What?"

"The ghost. He doesn't have that locket anymore."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I took off my skates and I grabbed my gun. I had a feeling of who had the locket. I marched outside and turned to face him.

"Where does the girl live now?"

"She died."

"Any relatives?"

He nodded. I gave him a sharp look and he muttered that her daughter and granddaughter came here to skate that the daughter was an instructor. I demanded the address.

I sped through the residential streets before stopping in front of the house. I took out the small box where I had multiple fake badges. I pulled out the CSIS one and quickly changed. I wore dark jeans and a tank top along with a jacket. I knocked on the door and a little girl of no more than six opened the door.

"Katie," her mother scolded, her voice echoing through the house. "What have I told you about opening the door without Mama's permission?"

"Who are you," the childish voice questioned, ignoring her mother's shouts.

I bend down and smiled. "My name is Agent Alexia Carter, but you can call me Lexi."

"Excuse me?"

I looked up before standing up. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"What about?"

"Could we speak in private? This concerns the bodies at the arena where you work."

Her eyes widened before stepping aside. "Come in."

I followed her into her quaint little house. She sat down onto one of her couches in the living room; I sat on the one opposite to her. I took out a small note book to seem professional at the very least. Her daughter must have disappeared into her room or something; I couldn't pay much attention to her. I gazed around my eyes landing on a picture of her mother in a figure skating outfit along with a man, who I was able to recognize as Austin Quincy the man in question. I stood up and moved closer to the picture frame.

"Is that your mother?" I kept my voice light sounding curious. I lifted the frame examining it closer. He was wearing the locket in the picture.

Karla, the woman to whom I was inquiring, spoke completely confused by the question. She still replied. "Yeah. That's my mother, Isabelle and her partner, Austin. He passed away in a horrible accident during practise."

I looked at her over the shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," she gave a weak smile. "Austin could be a nice man, but he always pushed my mother into doing tricks she wasn't sure she was able to. Well, I guess it came to bite him in the ass. Pardon me for my language."

I shook my head, turning to face her completely. "It's fine. I was just wondering I know this may sound weird, but whatever happened to his things. Did he have family?"

"No," Karla's brows furrowed. "He was an orphan, no family at all. He left everything to my mother. Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

I kept calm. "I did say it may be odd, but it is important information. Can you tell me where Austin's locket could be located?"'

"What? His locket? Why?"

I lied. "I think whoever is committing these acts of murder are after that locket if I'm correct than it is important for me to get it as soon as possible."

"Why would anyone want that piece of junk?"

I shrugged. "Do you know where it is?"

"Of course. My mother told me to put it in his old locker, something about it was where it belonged."

I nodded. "Where is his locker?"

She told me that it was in the locker room in the back. It looked like a memorial place now. I quickly thanked her and left. Though just as I walked down their porch, little Katie came running out. I spun on my heels to look at her.

"Are you going to kill the monster that killed Grams?"

"Monster?"

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears. In a not so quiet whisper, the little girl spoke up. "Austin killed Grams."

"I'll do everything I can," I promised. "Why don't you go back inside to your mother?"

She nodded before dashing back into her house. I sighed. Kids had such amazing perspective, more than most adults. Though, Katie's comment got me thinking, how she knew that Austin killed her grandmother. I shook my head; I drove down the streets, going back to the arena. It was going to be easy to destroy a piece of junk as Karla stated. I called Cooper.

"Where are you?"

"Meet me at the arena in five. The locket is at the arena."

With that I hung up, speeding up turning into the street. I stepped on my brake as I pulled into the parking lot. I took out the duffel bag, filling it with salt, petrol and matches. I grabbed my shotgun and my iron forged blade before stalking into the building. Cooper wasn't here, but the idiot didn't deserve to be a hunter. He did not know how to get the work done when he didn't have the resources. Yes, he was right. I did have resemblances to Isabelle, but that shouldn't have made a difference. He could have questioned, searched. It was all part of the job. So, if he couldn't do it properly, then he didn't deserve to have the chance to destroy the spirit.

I ran down the stairwells into the men's locker room. Thankfully, there was no one there. I rushed to the back and found the memorial. The locker was open with pictures and medals that were won by Austin. As I scanned through the amount stuff that was in the locker and then, I finally laid eyes on the locket, but I was worried that all of this could link Austin to this place. I grabbed a trash can and started dumping everything into it. I poured salt, but then I felt that cool sensation again. I turned around and saw him. He had a finger pointed directly at me. I took a step back before shooting him. I took out the other box of salt I had and made a circle around my. I took out a match and threw it into the can. The flames burst and surged through each and every item that was thrown into the trash bin. I looked up and saw a shrieking cry coming from Austin as flames burst through his stomach capturing every part of him. It ate him from the inside out. I sighed in relief. At least this was over with.

I grabbed the bin and made my way outside. Cooper jumped out of his car and ran towards me. I rolled my eyes as I dumped the remaining ashes into the small ditch that was made in the ground, probably to plant some sort of tree or something. I poured some more salt and filled the hole with the dirt that surrounded it.

"What is going on?"

I snapped my head up. He pissed me off. "What's going on is that I finished the case in at most two hours. Now, I'm gonna make my way to my friend, who _actually _needs my help. I'll see you later, Cooper. I grabbed the remained of my things and walked over to my Mustang. Cooper called after me, but I said nothing. This case had been one of the easiest things I had ever done in my whole life. I threw everything in the trunk before stepping into my baby. I locked the door and pulled the window. Cooper stood leaning forward.

"I don't know what to say."

I sighed. "There is no need to say anything. Why don't you drop the hunter act and go back to your father. Go become something normal like your father wanted. Leave the hunting to me and others that can actually do the job."

I rolled my window back up, reversed and sped off towards the highway. I had a long drive ahead of me if I wanted to reach Bobby's quickly. I left behind Cooper's broken face. I had spoken the truth. The case had not been hard. There was no mystery behind it. Whatever, it was his problem what he did with his life. I knew that I needed to get my facts right, tell Bobby to mention it to any passing hunter if what we come up with helps. And, then, I would be seeing a tattoo artist to get me all prepped up in order for me not to be able to be possessed. I was not going to take any chances in my protection.

**(A/N) Hopefully, this was worthwhile. I thought it was time for badass Casey to return, even if it was for a short period of time. Also, I'm thinking that I will post every Thursday...I'm not sure yet. **

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

_**(A/N) **_Quick note. Listen to the song called _**Animal**_**by Kristina Maria ft. JC Chazez** for the last scene, when Casey sees someone at her car . . . I think it's a good song for that part. I was listening to it the whole time for that scene as well as a previous one... maybe both. I'm pretty sure you'll figure out which scene... if not, I'll tell you at the A/N at the end. ENJOY!

**Old Life, New Life**

My phone rang as I pulled into the backyard. Cars and cars were all over the place; his mechanic career was over the minute his wife died. Part of me wanted to ignore the call because it probably was Cooper calling...again. I had been ignoring his calls during half the drive. I sighed and I picked up my phone, standing outside my car. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Casey?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "Who's this?"It wasn't Cooper. I was unsure of the deep voice on the other line, though it sounded familiar. And, it certainly wasn't a member of my family.

His voice was low. "Spacey . . ."

"What do you want?"

"I know you're alone." He was teasing it. Obviously, he was trying to get a rise out of me.

It was my supposed step-brother, pissing me off. I groaned. My eyes widened his last words. "Der-ek!"

"Oh my god," he laughed. "You were having a major keener attack weren't you?"

"What do you want," I groaned. "You're costing me minutes."

"Where are you?"

"Visiting Cooper's Dad. You know that."

He huffed. "Right, this is why I just saw Cooper making out with a random chick that obviously wasn't you."

"Fuck!"

"Ooo, she swears!"

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"I won't tell Nora or my Dad if you," he paused, "you do as I say when I want it."

I growled. "Fine." And, then, I hung up. I did not bother arguing with him. I had work to do and he had no business keeping me away from it. I kept my dagger with me just in case as I strutted towards the front porch, a six-pack of beer in hand as I knocked on his door. My laptop bag hung off my shoulder.

"Who's there?"

"Bobby, it's me."

"Me?" He stifled a chuckle.

I sighed. "Cassandra Mary Winchester, youngster child of John Winchester, sister to Dean and Sam Winchester. Must I go on?"

He chuckled louder as he muttered, "No." He unlocked multiple locks, I heard many ticks. This man was either extremely cautious or he didn't want something coming in. Well, hunters were both just much more intense.

"Casey," Bobby said cheerfully.

I walked in and handed him the beer. "Have you heard from my Dad or Danny?"

"No, not a thing." He opened a beer bottle and handed me one. "Are you allowed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Usually with Dean, he sneaks me sips or bottles."

He gave out a heartily laugh. "You and Dean sure love to break the rules, don't you?"

I shrugged. "It's family bonding."

"Well, let's get to work."

I nodded and took out my laptop. I started it up and pulled out the sheets I had printed out. I sat down on the only couch in the room, while Bobby took out his books and whatnot. I sipped my beer. It really was a good beer like the salesman said it would be.

"How will we know that it works," I questioned.

"Well," Bobby sighed. "We'll need to find a demon or call one or something."

"Find a demon?"

"We'll see when the time comes. How's Nora doing?"

"She's fine," I said slowly. "How do you know Aunt Nora anyways?"

"She's the one who introduced me to Karen."

"Your wife? Karen?"

"Yeah," he gulped down half his beer. "Let's work on this."

I nodded. We worked on the theory for hours, finishing up the beer I brought over. I made pasta with whatever Bobby had. And, for the next few days, we worked very closely. He showed me signs that were able to capture a demon that actually worked. I had them drawn inside my car, just in case. The ones we weren't sure about, we tried, surprisingly enough we found some demons easily in the area. At times, if they didn't, I had the pleasure to kill them using Latin saying that Bobby thought me. It was fascinating and truthfully, the adrenaline was addictive.

It had been five days since I came to Bobby's house. And, it was in the morning that he officially stated that we had come up with enough proof. He handed me a drawing. It was a star encircled with something that looked a lot like sun rays. Though, Bobby had also incorporated the Devil's Trap to it as well.

"I'm pretty sure you were going to get it tattooed, right?"

I nodded. "Only way I'll be perfectly sure that it won't fade. It's permanent protection."

I had shut my trunk closed. When I faced Bobby, he shocked me by hugging me. We pulled away shortly after.

"I'm sorry." As he regained control of himself, in five days, I fell in love with Bobby Singer. He was honestly an amazing man, who reminded me of my Father so much. And, it was for that reason, I considered Bobby to me another father figure to me.

I shook my head. "It's alright, Bobby." I opened my car door. "I'll miss you too, by the way."

He smiled. "Get on home, iggit. Tell Nora I said hello."

"I will." I reversed out of his lot and sped down the streets, hitting the expressway. I had a long drive home . . .

My eyes were extremely heavy. They were fluttering closed, but I forced them to stay open. I climbed out of my car and looked up at the Venturi-McDonald household. My hand was in my hair, flipping it to the side. I grabbed my duffel bag and made my way into the house. I slowly shut the door closed. It was fairly early in the morning and I had been driving for twelve hours with many coffee stops. I removed my shoes and silently walked upstairs. I finally made it to my room and collapsed. I allowed myself to sleep, not caring whatsoever.

"Casey!"

I sat up straight, my head snapping side to side. What the hell was going on? Then, I finally saw him. Derek. He was standing there with a lopsided grin. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. I was _so_ tired. I buried myself deeper in the pillows.

"Wakey wakey, Space Case!" He _still _hadn't left. Why did he have to bother me?

I glanced over to the clock it was only nine o'clock. I had only four hours of sleep. I was not ready to wake up yet! "Go away, Derek!"

"Fine," he said. "You're no fun . . . by the way, your dear boyfriend is here and is telling me about this awesome cool party he is having tonight."

That woke me up. "Party? Sam's having a party?"

He huffed. "Duh! School starts in a week so he wants a Doomsday party before it started."

I narrowed my eyes, somehow this party seemed more like an idea Derek would come up with. Doomsday? I was fairly sure Sam was smarter than that. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. My eyes widened at the sight of my heinous hair. I looked dead. I groaned. Without another thought, I brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair as much as I could. When I had enough, I stripped and stood under the shower. My hair damp, I felt cleaner. I went downstairs and saw my boyfriend grinning with his beanie in place. I smiled and launched myself at him, embracing him.

"I missed you," I squealed, kissing him on the cheek.

He pouted. "You can do better than that."

Our lips touched, my hand pulling his hat off and tugging at his locks. There was a loud throat clearing. We pulled away. I sat my Aunt and George. I blushed.

"I see you're back, Casey. How was your trip?"

"It was nice, thanks George."

Sam whispered in my ear. "So are you coming to my party tonight?"

"I'd love too," I replied in a hushed tone.

"Casey." I looked up to my Aunt.

"Sorry."

"How was the trip? Was Cooper alright with you?"

"Actually he had to leave a day after we got there. He got into a fight with his father," I lied. "Oh, I almost forgot. Bobby wanted me to tell you that he says hello."

She smiled weakly before leaving into the kitchen, where George had disappeared into. I turned and leaned upwards to kiss Sam. I had missed him. It was surprising for me when I actually ached for not being near him. I guess he was no longer my distraction.

"I thought I had said there was no face sucking in front of me."

We sighed as he once again pulled away. I shook my head and allowed them to have their boy time. I had already planned that I would be getting the tattoo the minute I came back. I went upstairs to get my keys. I was dressed slightly appropriate in sweats and a tank top. I put on my shoes and marched outside through the garage.

My engine revved as I started it. I turned to look behind me in order to reverse. When I looked back to the front, I noticed Sam and Derek standing there, Sam gawking at my car. I grinned before waving at them and swiftly turning out of the driveway. I pressed down on the gas pedal and drove to the only tattoo parlour I knew in London, Ontario.

I grabbed a fake ID, since I was not eighteen and walked in. Luckily, they had walk-ins today. A flaming red head woman looked up at me and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to get a tattoo."

"Yeah, sure. Our tattoo artist, Anthony should be available in a moment."

I nodded and sat down. I grabbed a random magazine and started to flip through it. Then, a light song came on. As I flipped through the pages, I listened carefully to the lyrics and the light guitar. I was really falling into the song, the magazine just a prop in my hand now. It somehow felt so relatable to me. . .

"Andrea LaFleur?"

I looked up, my fake ID names were slightly hilarious, especially the newer ones I made while I was with Bobby. I stood up and made my way to the front desk, where a lanky man stood. He had a piercing on one ear and sleeve tattoos on both arms. He was wearing a tight black shirt along with ripped jeans, his hair was a messy blonde and he had green eyes.

I looked at the bored administrator and asked what the song that was playing was. It was someone called Leighton Meester and her song called Entitled. She had been singing live and her debut album should be releasing soon or something along those lines. I thanked her and looked at the man, who appeared to be sizing me up.

"Andrea, I pressume"

I nodded. "Hi."

"I'm guessing you want a simple design . . . a butterfly or something?"

I huffed and shook my head. "Actually, I have the design I want."

Anthony told me to follow him and I did. We entered his room and he closed the door. The walls were painted black with red. I would have rolled my eyes at the depressing outlook of this room and paid no attention to it. My artist was slightly good looking, obviously I had a boyfriend, but that didn't mean I didn't look at other boys. Hah! I still tell myself how gorgeous Derek looks with his brown locks especially when he has just woken up. His disheveled hair made me salivate.

"So, what do you want?" He asked. I could tell he was curious of the design, he probably thought it was a girly one.

I pulled out the sheet of paper from my bag and handed it over to him. As he scanned through it, I voiced where I wanted my tattoo. "I want it on my left shoulder blade."

He looked up. "This is going take a while. It has a lot of details. And, you sure you want it there?"

I looked at him and sighed. "Are you going ink me or should I take my business elsewhere?" I was irritated, I knew that he probably asked all his clients this, but I just wanted this done.

"Nah, it's just that a pretty girl like yourself . . . I never really thought you'd want something like this as your first." He was getting nervous.

I grinned. "It's a sentimental piece my Uncle drew for me before he passed," I lied. Well, it was half a lie...sort of.

"Do you even know what it means? I could tell you." Curious to know what he had to say, I nodded. "Anti-demonic possession as well as incorporation of the Devil's Trap."

"Really," I pushed further, enjoying seeing this reaction. He was turning red slightly, nodding. I grinned widely and leaned forward. "Are you into that kind of thing?"

His eyes twinkled with something before he bit down on his lower lip. "Something my parents like dabbling into."

"Hunter?" I barely breathe out.

"You're a hunter," he stated bluntly, finally realizing. I winked and nodded. "I'm assuming Andrea isn't your real name then."

"No, it isn't."

"Are you even eighteen?"

I nodded slowly, but he barked out a laugh. It was a cute laugh. Whoa. No, I can't think like that. I had Sam . . . Sam who? There's Derek. Derek didn't really care about me. He just wanted a bed buddy. I shut my eyes before opening them. "You aren't eighteen . . . seventeen?"

I shook my head. "Sixteen," he choked out. I shook my head again before muttering, "I'm nineteen," I lied. "The name's fake, not the year of birth."

He smirked. "Well, shall we get to it?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Do you have any classic rock songs we could play, while you do this?"

"Black Sabbath sound good?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"I'm going to need you to take the tank top off is that's alright."

In a swift movement, my shirt was gone and he placed a towel over me. He started to do his work. Song after song. I barely uttered a squeak. It was not as bad as I thought it would be, but when he got towards the bone area, I wanted to kill something. It was grinding into it. I laid still. Occasionally, he would question me about my life and I'd answer with lies and half-truths. I'd ask him a few questions as well. That was how we spent the few hours it took. I barely knew how long it took.

Finally, he bandaged me up. Anthony told me to make sure it didn't get wet and that I should be able to take of the bandages from one to four hours, but I could keep it longer if I pleased. I had stated that the tattoo had to be perfect, the way it was drawn. He responded by saying that he had taken his sweet time, longer than it was meant to take. I smiled. He wrote down his phone number and told me to call him if I had any question. I took the number. When I walked to my car, after paying, I realized that he had been flirting with me and me with him. I shrugged it off. A little flirting never hurt anyone. I placed the bag of antibacterial, fragrance sans soap and a few ointments that he gave me for the next few days.

By the time, I reached home, I was able to go upstairs and put a sweater over my head before anyone saw the bandages on my shoulder. I wandered aimlessly in the house, somehow reaching the kitchen. Marti and Lizzie were baking; they both had flour on their faces. It was obviously they were bonding; their giggles filled my ears as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I said as I opened the fridge, pulling out the milk carton.

I set it on the table, turning to get a glass. I heard Derek coming in with Sam. I spun around and smiled at my boyfriend. Just as I was about to pour my milk, Derek grabbed the carton and began drinking from it. Slightly grossed out, mostly because unlike my family, his actually hated when he did that. I didn't mind it, when it was my brothers, but seeing Derek doing it . . . I wasn't really certain how to react. I wasn't sure if I minded it . . . if I would still pour myself some milk. However, being who I was in this household, I was forced to play my part of an annoying step-sister.

"Gross. Ever learned to drink from a glass, Derek?"

Marti stopped stirring her dough and stared up at her brother and me. Derek was smirking like he usually did. I wanted to kiss it off his mouth. WHAT? No, I wanted to _slap_ it off his face. Yes, I wanted to slap him. He, then, burped loudly. Sam remained silent. While, I wanted to laugh and say that was all he had? But, I restrained myself.

"De-rek!"

"What," he shrugged.

I groaned loudly, starting to feel irritated by his smug self. "Why can't you be normal?" I stomped out of the kitchen. I sat down on his chair, not caring what he had to say about it. I turned on the television. I turned my head to see Sam arriving and sitting closer to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Sorry for going crazy."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't be Casey if you didn't freak out. And, truthfully, I like Casey."

I smiled. He was sweet. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He had moved out of the way at the last minute. I gave him an off look, but he whispered that we would have time for that tonight, making me blush. I sort of felt guilty. I was lying to him. This wasn't exactly me. I didn't freak out all the time. I was pretty outgoing, I liked having fun. I was so much more than this . . . but, this; me now, this was normal.

"What are you doing in my chair?"

I looked up at Derek and didn't bother answering him. He repeated himself. I ignored him. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was going to use his hands, but Sam stopped him.

"Dude, common. Let her sit there for a while."

Derek snapped his head to his best friend. "_That_ is _my_ chair, Sam. You know that! It's always been mine."

"Chill. It's a chair."

"Yeah," I agreed, "it is just a chair, Derek."

He growled, sending shivers down my spine. I remembered our first time, the way he growled in my ear. I shut my eyes. Suddenly, feeling awkward, I stood up and walked away. I was out the door in a few seconds. I could hear Sam calling out for me, but I didn't bother to reply. I leaned against the tree outside the house. I was so utterly screwed. Derek was on my mind. I had Sam as a boyfriend, but he was sort of like a puppy. And, I had just returned from flirting with my tattoo artist. I was horrible. Perhaps, I was more like Dean, unable to commit to one person. He had his flings, one-night-stands. Maybe that was what I needed.

I shook my head. No, I felt something for Derek. It was more than attraction, right? I hated this. Feeling confused, so vulnerable and weak. This wasn't Cassandra Mary Winchester. No. This was Casey McDonald, a regular suburban teenage girl, who had boy troubles.

My phone rang. I picked it up. I heard my brother on the other line. My mouth felt dry. Like an epiphany, I realized I had to choose. Choose between my Winchester side and my McDonald one. I had to pick one. I didn't hang up; I still needed to hear my brother's voice. I was homesick. Was I ready to be on my own? Completely? No family except my Aunt and Lizzie. My head snapped to Sam's voice. I stared at him, while I heard my brother on the other line. It slid out of my hand. I reached for it, but noticed that is had accidentally got disconnected. I looked at the phone like it was from another planet. This was a sign. It must have been one.

"Case?"

I faced Sam and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. My eyes were on the phone that was in my hand. I wondered if this was the right choice. I felt him kissing me on the neck, it felt soothing. My eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the slightly sensation. Breaking my pleasure was the cell phone. I gazed at the number and hesitating a bit, I pressed ignore.

I pulled away from his hold. I whispered that I'd see him at the party. I dashed into the house and up the stairs. I grabbed my keys and ran back downstairs. Sam was seated on the couch, watching hockey. I walked passed them. They looked at me. Sam raised his head, but I shook my head. I really needed to clear my head.

I sat in my car and sped down the streets. Then, stopped at the side of a stream of water. I just sat there. My mind spun. My cell phone kept ringing, but I kept ignoring. I had decided. I grabbed my phone, pulled out the sim-card; I bent it before launching into the body of water in front of me. I shut my eyes for a moment in silence before reversing. I found myself at a small pub. I strolled in and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you, doll face?"

I peaked up at the bartender from under my eyelashes. I muttered demanding for a beer. I sipped the cool beverage. Taking it slowly.

"Andrea?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Anthony. I smiled weakly and he sat beside me, ordering himself a beer. I continued drinking my drink without saying another word. He, on the other hand, had other ideas. Every few seconds, he would speak up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?"

"You want to talk?"

"Are you –"

I cut him off. I had enough. I grumbled before speaking. "Do you mind? If I wanted to speak I would have." I dropped a twenty, which was more than enough to cover my beer. I left it half full and without bidding him a goodbye, I walked out. My mood was awful. I felt lost like part of me had been ripped away from me forcefully. But, it had been my decision.

I sat in my car for a few minutes before sighing and driving back home. By the time, I reached the house, it was getting slightly dark. It was time for Sam's party. I made sure my bandages were covered as I took a hot shower. I stepped out and removed it. I scanned it through the mirror. It seemed perfect. I took a dry towel and dabbed over it. Then, put some antibacterial like Anthony had told me. I pulled on a simple outfit. White jeans with a dark blue shirt that said "Addicted to Love." My hair was curled. I put on a bit of mascara, not wanting to do much and my shoulder was slightly uncomfortable.

I made my way downstairs and quickly drove to his house. The party had already started. I entered. The loud music roared through the speakers. I went and got myself a drink. I saw Sam and he waved me over. I kissed him lightly . . . again on the cheek. What the hell? I stood by his side and saw a few kids from school. I was introduced to a nice girl called Emily. She was sweet, but slightly too drunk to actually talk. I also saw Derek, who seemed to have been chatting up some chick. I saw green. I noticed Sam had disappeared, probably hosting. There was a game of darts going on.

"Can I play," I asked sweetly.

A guy looked at me. "This is a game of precision."

"Can I play?"

"Girl, I don't think it's for you."

I wanted to smack him so badly. Though, I thought it was better to con him. I pulled twenty dollars from my pocket and placed it on the table. "How about a wager? You win, you get twenty dollars. I win . . . then I get twenty dollars. Sound good?"

He shrugged and agreed.

We played.

The first round . . . I let him win. He was good, but not as good as I was.

"You lose," he pocketed the twenty.

I placed another, but this time, I put down a crisp fifty. "One more game?" My voice so light, so innocent. It was the perfect bait.

"Look, I feel bad taking your money."

I quickly said, "I was only practising. Common."

He grinned and put down fifty as well.

This time. My eye was on the bulls' eye. This time . . . I won and badly too. I grinned. He was in complete shock. He put down more money on the table and told me one more game.

I acted. "I'm not sure . . . I think it was luck, maybe I should stop . . ."

"It's just a game. It'll be fun."

I nodded slowly, grinning mischievously on the interior.

We played again.

I won . . . again. No, surprise there. Every shot I took hit the bright red middle. I turned to him, pocketing my winnings. When he mentioned another game, I shook my head. "I feel bad taking your money." I used the same words he did on me. His mouth hung open as I skipped off. I entered a hallway, trying to find a bathroom and stopped.

My breath was caught in my throat. In front of me stood Sam and some girl, she was on her knees. I spun around and ran out into the hall. It felt weird. I was not as sad as I should have been. I made my way into the living room, the furniture had been moved back to make a dance floor. I simply drank some sodas; I was not in the mood for cheap liquor.

"Andrea?"

What was he doing here? I turned around and saw Anthony standing there. He had changed clothes. He now was wearing a simple white tee along with lightly faded ripped jeans. His hair was still messy, locks of his dirty blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. He was still good looking, but if he questioned me about how I was, I tear his beautiful face into pieces.

"What are you going here," I screamed over the loud pop music.

He smiled. "I'm a friend of Sarah's, the hostess, at least one of them."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Sarah Richards. You know here?"

I shook my head. "I'm dating her brother . . . Sam."

He nodded. He leaned forward, his breath tickling my ear. "I was hoping you'd call so I could apologize for pissing you off earlier."

"It's fine. It wasn't you. It's just I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Just family drama." I shrugged, not really wanting to speak more about it. He gave me a small nod, totally understanding.

I noticed the slightly more expensive beer bottles in his hand. My eyes were on it. He handed it to me and chuckled. "I assume you don't want the cheap stuff?"

"You got that right," I took a large sip. I looked up at him and smiled as I laughed. "I can't believe they can drink that disgusting stuff. I can't even consider it alcohol."

"I know what you mean." He laughed. "So, how's the tattoo?"

"Oh," my hand immediately went to my left shoulder. "It's fine. It's perfect by the way. You're amazing."

He turned slightly red. "Thanks."

"No, seriously. It's perfect. It's sore, but not that painful. The ink is perfect, but I think I'll want you to check it. You know why I got it and all."

"Sure. I'll make an appointment for it in a week."

"Thanks."

We continued talking for a while. We were laughing and I found myself enjoying his company even if he was older probably near my brother's age. Sam . . . I missed him and Dean. But, I had made my choice. This was going to be my life.

"There you are," Sam said in my ear. I stiffened; the pair of green eyes in front of me gave me a confused look. I turned around and gave him a fake smile. I quickly told them that I was going to go to the bathroom to freshen up before getting a drink. I excused myself. I walked passed Derek, who was looking at me. His expression was hard and cool. I wondered what his deal was? He had had two girls all over him before he flirted his way with other girls. Yeah, my eyes were trying to find him even without thinking.

"Meet me upstairs in the guest bedroom in five."

I walked off and made my way upstairs. I sat on the bed and waited. The door opened slowly and in came Derek. I told him to turn off the light. When he did, I walked to him, in the little moonlight that was beaming into the room. I grabbed him by the face and pulled him down to me. If Sam could find pleasure elsewhere, then so could I. And, I was going to find it with the man I knew could give me release beyond this world.

I kissed him, he pulled away slightly, probably shocked by the turn of events. He began questioning, but I silenced him with a kiss. I whispered against his lips, "Shh. Don't think, just feel."

His lips came down on my neck and I moaned. My hands were in his hair, I loved his hair! He demanded entrance and I gave it to him. Our tongues danced as we tried to dominate the other. Derek slid his hand under my shirt, making soft circles on my skin. I felt that electric pulse rushing through my whole body as his skin touched mine. I begged for more. We tumbled backwards, falling onto the bed. We both sat up, he removed my shirt before I removed his. He noticed the bandage and gave me a look. I shook my head, muttering that I had accidentally bumped into something during my trip and it had cut me. He nodded, I wasn't sure if he believed me.

Our lips connected again. This time, we were both fumbling, our hands moved up and down the others chest. In a quick move, he snapped my bra off, throwing it somewhere in the room. My hand was over his groin, unbuttoning his jeans. He moved away from me and stripped them off. My eyes widened as I saw that he wasn't wearing any boxers. I felt turned on even more. I unbuttoned my jeans while he pulled them off. We shifted ourselves so we were under the covers. He ripped the wrapper of the condom; I snatched it from him and rolled it over his member. He groaned as my fingers dances across his hardened dick. Once it was in place, I pulled him down to kiss him.

He had rolled us over, so I was on top. He was growling as I teased him slightly. Then, suddenly, his hands were firm against my waist and he rapidly pulled me down. I screamed in pleasure as he moaned out of my name. His pelvis bucked forward as I started to move. I would go slow than slightly faster than as fast as I could and when I knew we were both near collapsing, I slowed my pace, wanting it to last. Our moans were melting with one another's. We would cry out the others name in pure ecstasy.

At the very last second, we climaxed together. I lay on his chest. We were panting trying to regain control of our breathing. We quickly became to kiss again, which rapidly turned into a heavy make out session. His hands were on my chest, while my nails ran down his back and chest. Derek moved his hand to my hair and the other to my ass.

We broke apart, freezing in mid-movement. We heard some shouting on the other side. It was a male's voice, but quickly after it was a female's. Derek and I jumped out of bed, quickly putting our clothes back on. Once, we had, we were staring at one another. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "We'll talk later."

I moved quickly to the windows and opened it. It would be a clean jump. I nodded towards the door. He was still staring at me in shock. The doorknob was jiggling. Without another thought, I jumped. I heard Derek screaming, "What the hell!"

"Derek?" It was a girl shouting loudly. The rest seemed to have mixed with the loud music that was playing. I got up after rolling onto the group. I checked myself; I had a few grass stains, not that I really cared.

I walked in the backyard, entering the house from the back. I hadn't been able to check my appearance, until I past a window and saw my reflection. My hair was disheveled. My lip-gloss was gone and smudged and my lips were puffy. My fingers were tracing the contour of them. The memories of Derek going things to me, I thought were impossible. I shook my head, I couldn't think of _that _now.

Sam saw me and smiled before frowning at my appearance. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

He grabbed my arms, pushing me up against a wall. I told him to let go of me, but he didn't bother to listen. I was going to push him off when a booming voice that belonged to a green eyed man broke the death glare that we had been shooting at the other. "Let go of her!"

Sam looked over his shoulder and retorted, "This is none of your business, Tony. Casey here is actually enjoying yourself, aren't you, Case?"

"Let go of me, Sam."

He ignored me, again. Then, suddenly, he was off me. Anthony had him pressed against the wall, glowering at him. He looked at me and silently asked me if I was alright. I nodded my head before nodding to let him go. I walked over to Sam and slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell, Case?"

"What the hell," I screamed into his face. "What the hell? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You have no right to say anything to me! You accuse me of cheating on you when you are doing the same thing! I saw you. I saw you getting sucked off by some bimbo. Don't think that if you can fool around behind my back that I don't have the power to do the same!"

He was gaping at me. "I . . . I," he sputtered.

I raised my hand. "Don't bother, Sam. We're through!"

I spun on my heels and marched out of the room, making my way into the front porch. I was about to leave when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Anthony.

"Hey," I said, calmly.

"You okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Right . . . Want me to pound his face for you?"

I giggled at that. I shook my head. "If I wanted him to get beat up, I think it would be more embarrassing if I did it, but whatever. I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"Nope. He was more of a puppy . . . and, he was an awful kisser." I rolled my eyes. I muttered mostly to myself, but Anthony heard me. "He was just a distraction."

"Distraction, huh?"

"I'll see you next week, Anthony." I walked towards my car, but called over my shoulder. "And, thanks."

"No problem!"

I reached my car and saw Derek leaning against it. My first instinct was to throw him off the car. My second was to just take him on the cool cement floor. God, when did I turn into a hormonal and horny teenage girl? How did he have that effect on me? Just by seeing him, I just wanted to drop everything and take him. I slowly walked to him, closing the gap between us.

"What was that?"

My mind flipping inside my head, I barely understood what he was saying. "What?"

"We just had sex, Case. What was that?"

"I . . ."

"Can't get enough of me?"

He was smirking at me. I was unsure how to tell him. Should I tell him that Sam cheated on me? He pushed off the car and gazed down at me. His brown eyes were so clear in the night time.

"Admit it, Case. There is this unexplainable pull. You want me just as much as I want you. Why act differently?"

Silence. He leaned forward; he pushed away my hair, giving him access to my neck. His nose ran up and down my neck. He kissed me gently on my jugular. I moaned. Derek was . . . I had no words.

"You don't even think about Sammy. Were you trying to make me jealous by dating him?"

"God . . ." I groaned in pleasure.

"You were, weren't you," his hot breath against my bare skin was simply intoxicating. "Do you want the truth?"

"Huh . . ."

His tongue moved slowly up my neck to the shell of my ear before he sucked it. He whispered, "I wanted to kill him when he touched you. Every time . . . I just wanted to scream that you were _mine_. You still are. Aren't you, Case?"

"Ye . . . yes." I grunted. "Don't stop."

"Like that?"

I simply moaned as he went down and began to suck on my neck. My hands moved up his chest to his hair. I pressed him closer as he sucked, licked, kiss the same spot. I bucked my hips forward, wanting the friction. It was like a drug. I felt his boner and we both were begging for friction. He brought a whole different side of me. An animalistic. One where I just wanted him, my carnal urges demanded attention.

"C . . . car," I cried.

I unlocked the car and moved into the back seat, lying down. He climbed inside and hovered over me. The slammed shut and I locked it, tossing the keys to the front seat. I never felt so needy and inpatient as I did when he removed his shirt, painfully slow. My hands were on his bulge, while my fingers played with the button of his jeans. I pulled them down to his knees. I sat up a bit as he worked on me. His hands pulled my shirt up while he kissed up my stomach to my chest. He helped me kick my jeans off. And, then, finally, he came down on me. My legs went around his waist as we kissed.

This seemed so different. It was slower; the kiss was more passionate and soft. Our tongue dances together instead of fighting. I moaned as he entered me for I don't know how many times tonight. I so badly wanted to scream that I loved him. I forced my eyes shut. I truly loved him.

_I, Casey Mary Winchester, was in love with Derek Venturi!_

My heart soared, beating quicker. I moved upwards, meeting his thrusts. I wanted him so badly. I couldn't believe that I fell in love with Derek.

"God," I screamed as I was coming closer to my peak. "Don't stop!"

Then, I was hit with that release! I moaned his name and he groaned mine.

"I love you."

_**(A/N)**_** Am I evil? I just stopped there . . . but, any guesses who said it? Truthfully, I sort of moved quickly in this chapter. I was planning on having Sam and Casey break up sometime when school started, but I felt that with Derek kissing Casey, calling her . . . I felt like she needed to realize that she truly loved him . . . although, people say stuff that they might not mean when they are having sex. So ... I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Song: **_**Animal**_**by Kristina Maria ft. JC Chazez – Scene: Both sex scenes between Derek and Casey. **

**I apologize if the sex scenes weren't that great. For one . . . I've never had sex. I'm simply imagining what could occur from some smut scenes I've read in other FanFics. **

**IMPORTANT! I will be leaving July 19****th****. Hopefully, I will post a chapter before I leave, but I may or may not. And, then, I won't be posting until I come back, which will be August 2****nd****. I apologize! You never know I may. I got a new phone that allows me to put some documents on it, so I might be able to write a bit. And, I will be writing a bit, sending it to myself on Hotmail or something. **

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**(A/N) **The smut scenes are slightly more descriptive...as much as I could. I was trying something new. Let me know if it's alright.

On a bad note... I won't be able to post a chapter while I am on my trip. Mostly because the wedding I'm attending is four days and I'm a bridesmaid's so I have some running around to do. However, after that, I'm going to L.A and San Diego (I can't believe I'm going AFTER Comic-Con!) so I won't have much access to a computer much less internet. I am bringing my hugeee notebook that I tend to carry when I'm travelling. I'll try to write up some chapters on paper and just type them up when I get back and stop them up consecutively. Does that sound okay?

Please forgive any grammar mistakes. I did not enough time to truly go over it.

**Old Life, New Life**

"I love you."

I froze. Those three words, eight letters were spoken. At first, I thought the words had been flown out from my mouth. But, I certainly did not have a deep voice. Derek stared at me with wide frightened eyes. My eyes wide like an ocean as shock overtook me. I had not been expecting this from _him_. It had been just moments ago that I finally realized that I was in love with him and now he was saying as we slept together.

"_I love you's during sex don't count," Dean uttered as he looked to his side at his younger brother._

_Sam just stood there, his head bowed down in embarrassment. I simply kept my mouth shut, my eyes flickering from one brother to the other. I did not know what to even say. I was still a virgin. I had never even experienced it. But, Dean . . . he was a total ladies man. He should know, right? Women were probably screaming it out as he took them . . . I fairly remember those irritating screeches through the motel rooms. I shuddered; it was the most awkward moment to hear your brother swearing and a random female telling him to go harder and to give her more. _

"_Why does it not count," I found myself asking in an innocent voice. "Wouldn't it mean more?"_

_My brother looked down at me. Slightly surprised to see me there, but shrugged it off. There was no secret between the three of us . . . at least not minor ones like this. He sighed before speaking. "Case, one you are too young to have sex, so whatever I say doesn't apply to you until you are . . . well . . . forty!"_

_I gawked at him. "Forty? You're insane!" The thirteen year old girl in me screaming, did he truly think that I'd wait half my life before I slept with someone. Girls were sleeping around now! Sam was laughing his head off, his embarrassment gone._

"_Secondly, it doesn't count because when you want something anyone will say anything to get it, certainly when it comes to pleasure."_

"_So, you've never said it during?"_

"_Of course not," he said lightly, while Sam was practically falling over and rolling as he laughed. I guess it was an awkward conversation to have with you younger sister. _

I love you during sex didn't count. I helplessly remembered. My brothers could be wrong . . . no, they were never wrong. The silence escaladed until Derek finally broke down.

"Oh my God, I didn't mean it. I was just so into it. Please, tell me I didn't freak you out."

"You didn't," I muttered. "I love you during sex doesn't count," I mumbled mostly to myself, but he heard.

"That's right." He was happy sort of, I didn't even know now. I just wanted to forget those three words that had been said.

He leaned in and kissed me deeply. And, like that, the words were pushed back to the deepest corner of my mind. My hands tugged his brown locks as I kissed him back, my tongue demanding for an entrance. We remained kissing (making out) with one another for a long time. Before, a light behind us turned on. We immediately ducked.

"Shit," he cursed. "My rep will be destroyed if they find out that I slept with my step-sister."

My heart dropped. I could manage him not loving me back . . . I hoped. But, not being around him at all would be hard. I felt on cloud nine when I was with him, especially when he was trusting in me as we both came closer to our climax.

"What are you saying?" I found myself asking.

He tugged on his jeans as he put them back on. I was slowly pulling my shirt over my head. Derek looked into my eyes. "If you're in this then we'll have to be careful. I doubt our parents would be happy with this. And, I _need_ my rep."

I rolled my eyes. He was such a boy. I wanted him to touch me again. I just nodded, not caring of the consequences. He smirked at me as he made a cocky remark saying that I couldn't get enough of him. I playfully punched him on the shoulder as I put my jeans on as well. I moved to the front seat and started the engine. Derek moved to the passenger seat as I drove down the streets, every second brought us closer to our house.

"How is it that you have this nice ride, while I have the Prince?"

"The Prince?"

"My car," he said nonchalantly.

I looked to his side and nodded. "Well, it was a gift from Dean and Sam."

"Your friends back home?"

"My brothers," I murmured, correcting him.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Anyways, how did they get you a car? They can't be that old or rich to get such an awesome car?"

"Dean's twenty-five and Sam's twenty-one. My Uncle Bobby and God-Father helped out. It was a gift for my sixteenth."

He huffed. "Nice friends you got there. What were you doing hanging out with such older men? Wasn't Nora concerned?"

I rolled my eyes as I kept them on the road. "My Mother couldn't care less. She knew I would be protected when I was with them."

"They never tried anything . . . you're hot."

I smirked. "Thanks, but no. Like I said, they were my brothers. They would kill anyone if they came anywhere near me . . . they nearly did once."

I heard him muttering to himself. "They'd kill me then."

"No duh," I laughed. "You had sex with me . . . multiple times. They had told me that I had to forty before I lost it."

"So . . . you weren't a virgin when we first got together?" His voice was so light, but filled with curiosity.

My grip on the steering wheel tightened. Should I tell him? Would he care?

"You were," he simply stated. Apparently, he was smarter than he looked. "I don't mind . . . you sort of were my first too."

"I _was_?" I was surprised. I hadn't thought he hadn't had sex before me. This simply made me love him even more . . . he was my first just like I was his! Wait, no. He said sort of! "What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well . . ." From the corner of my eye, I could see his cheeks being colored by a tomato blush. "I . . . I would have not been a virgin, but the girl I was going to do it with . . . I entered her for like ten seconds, before she told me she couldn't do it."

I couldn't help it, but laugh. "What kind of chick does that?" I said through my laughs. "You aren't small so that couldn't have been an issue . . . so what was it?"

He didn't say anything.

"Common, Der. Tell me. I am after all the girl you gave it up to."

He sighed. "She said that we weren't going to be losing them together. That she had lied. She had already lost it to someone else."

"Do you know who?"

He grumbled the answer. "Sam."

I floored on the brake. I snapped my head to him. My eyes widened. "No way," I seethed. "That asshat told me he was a virgin when we had our second date!"

He chuckled. "Well . . . Sam is one horny kid then."

"You aren't pissed that he fucked that girl?"

He shrugged. "In the end, I would always know that I slept with you first even when you went out with him. He had my girl, I had his."

I didn't know how to answer that. I would have gotten pissed, but I didn't care. I loved Derek. And, Sam . . . well he cheated on me too. I muttered angrily, "He can't keep it in his pants, can he?"

"Wait, what?"

I looked at him and let out a breath. "I saw him getting a blowjob by some bitch."

"I never took you for a girl to swear . . . maybe you aren't such a keener." He had no idea. "So, he cheated."

I nodded.

"You . . . you didn't just sleep with me to get back at him . . . did you?" Derek's voice was so low and I could sense a bit of hurt in his words.

I bit my lower lip. "You did, didn't you?"

"No," I replied quickly. I leaned forward, and forced him to look at him. His head in between my hands, I whispered, "Derek, I can't get enough of you. You fucking are amazing in bed. I wouldn't be able to tell that I was your first."

His eyes were shimmering with pride. I guess I had just stroked his ego majorly. He replied, "You aren't so bad yourself. Who would have thought that a keener could be a goddess in bed?"

I blushed. This moment with him was sweet. It felt like it was a moment I spent with my boyfriend, but Derek wasn't my boyfriend. I had just dumped mine. "Did you do it for revenge?"

I shook my head. "I just needed you after I saw him and then you. You made me forget and just feel."

I had stopped in front of our house. We were looking at one another. I didn't know what to say. That seemed to be a reoccurring thing tonight.

"Friends with benefits?"

"I . . . I can't do that."

"So, what? You want to date?"

"It . . . it would be more preferable."

"Well, then. Casey McDonald would you like to become my girlfriend?"

No way. No way. The teenage girl in me was squealing like a little school girl. Derek Venturi just asked me to be his girlfriend. I choked out, "Yes."

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Then, my dear dear girlfriend, you will be spending the night in my room tonight. Does that sound fine with you?"

I moaned in anticipation. "I'll take that as a yes," he muttered against my lips.

We exited my baby within seconds, my shoes in my hand as I followed Derek quietly up the stairs. The closer I got to his bedroom, the more my heart pounded in pure eagerness. My core was wet, I could feel it. And, no matter how weird it was for me to actually think about it, I could feel it dripping down my thighs. When we were in his room, he spun around and pressed me against his door as he closed it shut. He hoisted my leg with his hand before he cupped my ass, giving it a light squeeze. I wanted to squeal loudly, but the younglings were upstairs sleeping.

"Shhh," he hushed me. His lips lightly sucking on my neck as he whispered, "We can't be too loud. It'll wake the fam up."

I had enough of his teasing. With my own hands leaving his neck, I rested them on his chest for a brief second before shoving me backwards. I pushed him until he fell on his bed. Derek's brown eyes widened as I climbed on him, straddling him. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, leaving him wanting more. I pulled off his shirt and let my lips, hands roam over his firm chest. His impeccable body left me mesmerizing. He wasn't exactly buff, but he was lean and certainly had muscle, not overdoing it. Just enough to enjoy the fact that my man could stand his own. He tried moving me off him so he could be in control, but I held my ground and made him moan and groan in pleasure. The need was eating at him, I was sure. He hissed my name, demanding me to sit on him and start riding him. I rolled my eyes, I worked my way down.

When I reached his waist line, my hands tugging his jeans off, he sat up. He looked down at me. Silently, I leaned up and kissed him. Letting him know that I was perfectly fine with what actions I was taking next. I pushed him back down and allowed for his hardened dick to break free from the restrains of his pants. I closed my eyes before letting my tongue run across the shaft. He groaned. My hand cupped his balls, gently squeezing them. Then, I captured him in his entirety. I moved up and down, my tongue swirling over his head. His hips bucked, trusting his dick further into my throat. I continued my movements until he let out a low scream stating at he was near. I wrapped my hands over him and pumped until he came. His seeds in my mouth, I shut my eyes tight, swallowing everything. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but I certainly was not going to do this act often.

I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes and saw him grinning like a fool. He pulled me up and kissed me passionately. He thanked me though the kisses.

"Let me return the favour," he seductively mused, flipping me over. My shirt already disposed of; my jeans quickly disappeared as well.

He fondled my breasts, sucking on my nipples. I groaned in pleasure, his name escaping my lips. Derek kissed my core. "Oh!" He licked. Fingered. Kissed. I bucked my hips forward needing more friction. His tongue did a figure eight while he entered two fingers into my tight pussy. I arched my back, quivering from the pure pleasure rupturing through me.

I hissed as he stopped, teasing me. "Der-ek!"

Oddly enough, I could feel him smirking as he was on his knees, kissing my inner lips. He quickened his pace, picking it up. Derek quickly pushed me over the edge, I moaned, sticking my fist in my mouth trying to reduce the loud scream I wanted to let out.

He lied down beside me, his fingers moving up and down my arm as I tried calming my breathing. I panted. I hadn't done much, but that was truly one of the best orgasms he had given me. Wanting more, I turned to my side and kissed him on the lips. Our lips touched sending an electric shock through my body. I allowed myself to think that he loved me too. Repeating the words he had said previous.

"God," I mewled. "Derek, I need you."

He positioned himself near my core, before thrusting into me. He muffled my cries with his lips. Our tongue danced with each other . . .

His black sheets were over my sweaty body as we lay next to each other. I tell him that it was the best sex we ever had and he quietly agrees. Our eyes fluttering closed. I fall into a quick slumber, my dreams filled with Derek and his magnificent body . . .

A strong hold pulled me closer. My eyes flew open as I felt a warm sensation tickled my skin. I turned and noticed that I was in Derek's room. I cursed mentally. I removed myself from him grasp and picked up one of his shirts. I pulled into and snuck out of his room into mine, without waking him up. Just as I was going to enter my bedroom, I heard a sweet, low and innocent voice.

"Casey?"

I spun around and saw Marti, rubbing her eyes. I pulled down the shirt, hoping to cover everything. I looked at her hoping she hadn't seen me leaving Derek's room.

"What were you doing in Derek's room?"

Shit. She had seen me. I bit my lower lip and shifted on my feet.

"And, why are you wearing his shirt?"

"Derek stole my clothes."

"Oh," Marti said. "Well, I'll tell him to give them back."

I smiled. "Thanks Marti, but I think I have it covered."

"Nora says that when a boy is bugging you, it means they like you."

My smile grew. "Guys are weird, don't you think?"

"Does that mean that Derek likes you? He bugs you."

I shrugged, not wanting to really say what I was thinking. He had told me he loved me . . . while we were going at it, but he still said it. Did he like me? "I don't know," I muttered quietly. "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's early."

"I know. I needed to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and entered my room. I closed my door and sunk down. I had had sex with Derek again. God damn Sam, he had to ruin everything! I crawled to my bed and lay down. What was I going to do? Derek asked me to be his girlfriend... what did that even entitle. I never felt so lost. I needed my brothers, but I couldn't. I shut my eyes for a while.

I opened them when I felt a hot breath against my neck. When I did, I saw Derek hovering over me, his lips working their way on my neck. I groaned, titled my head, giving him an easier access. "What are you doing?"

Through his kisses, he mumbled, "I wanted to ask you out. You're neck was just too inviting."

I rolled my eyes. "Vampire fetish much?"

He laughed, pulling away. "No . . . so what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Going out with me . . . on a date? Tonight?"

I breathed out. "Yes."

He kissed me on the lips before jumping out of my bed and walked out. My lips were still buzzing from the shock numbing my mouth. He asked me on a date... he liked me! He had too if he asked. My heart was fluttering with joy! Today was going to be a good day!

All I knew was that I had a date with Derek Venturi and I couldn't wait for it!

**(A/N) I know it was a short chapter. One reason . . . this sort of was a filler chapter. I didn't want it to be too long. It does have a slight cliff-hanger, but seriously...it's just the date... Any thoughts? Should it be romantic or just plain simple...I think Derek is more of a pizza and a movie type of guy...who just wants to make out by the end of the movie.**

**I have decided that I will try writing as much as I can in my notebook and post the chapters when I get back. If I write two then you will have two chapters in one week. I'll see what I can do.**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE CHOSE WHAT STORY MIGHT INTEREST YOU AFTER THIS ONE...**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

First dates.

They were always hard. My aunt had told me many times, especially when she first started dating George. I didn't believe her, because one, I had no experience and two, why would you be nervous around someone you liked. I wasn't that anxious for my first date with Sam . . . he had gotten that first. However, now, it was completely different. I was preparing for my first date with the notorious Derek Venturi. Player. Hockey star. And, ladies man extraordinaire.

I didn't even know if this was an actual date. Then again, why would he ask me to be his girlfriend if he wasn't going to bring me out to real dates? Though, it could be code for sex. I hated being in the dark. I got very worried when I don't know what is going on. My thoughts were all jumbled up; I had no idea what to think now. I was already ready. There was no way I could cancel now.

A knock on the door startled me. I spun around and told whoever it was to enter. My only cousin walked into my room and abruptly sat down on my bed. I continued to brush my straight hair. My eyes glued to my reflection. I looked more like myself, while I was with my family. Barely any makeup, my hair straightened and casual wear was the way to go when I hunted. I mentally slapped those thoughts away. No more hunting, I repeated in my mind. I may resemble to my old self, but at the same time, I looked so different.

"Got a hot date with Sammy?"

Shit! I hadn't mentioned to the family about my rude awakening. I was no longer with Sam.

Though, I couldn't tell Lizzie that I was about to go out with her step-brother. That would really be odd. I turned to face her and shook my head. "No," I muttered. "I'm not going out with Sam."

"Where are you going then all dressed up?"

One question and I felt like I was getting the Spanish inquisition. I sighed and mumbled, "I'm going out. Nothing with Sam though."

Her eyes widened. "You're cheating on him?!"

"God, no," I sputtered. The irony.

"Then why?"

"Can't I go out alone?" I retorted, challenging her.

"Yeah . . . but . . ."

I groaned. "But, nothing." She continued to stare at me. I rolled my eyes and let out. "Fine . . . I need a night to myself." I lied. "Sam cheated on me."

"That asshole!"

My eyes snapped to hers. I gave her a questioning glance and she simply shrugged as if she had not just cussed. "My mother doesn't have such a clean vocab when she's pissed."

I laughed. I guess Aunt Nora had the Winchester traits after all. Even at a young age, I had a foul language; I think I might have shocked my godfather when I swore the first time when I was four. I had fallen off my bicycle and yelled out, "Fucking bitch of a bike." I shook my head at the memory.

"So . . . where are you going?"

I shrugged. "Haven't decided yet. Maybe a club." She nodded. "Did you need something?"

She grinned at me before starting to blab. I groaned and pulled out my wallet. I handed her the twenty dollar bill and told her to scram. She wanted to buy a new pair of skates, but didn't have enough money. She had saved enough, but was missing twenty dollars. Whatever, it wasn't like I was broke.

Liz shut the door behind her and I went back to my dresser. I opened one of the drawers and shuffled through the panties. My fingers finally grazed the wooden box that I had hidden in there. I pulled it out and opened it. I grabbed the items that were hidden in it. The only picture I had of my mother. She was beautiful. She had the prettiest blonde hair I had ever seen, yet no one in the family had been lucky enough to have it. Though, when I was younger, I had blonde hair, but as I grew older, it darkened and turned brown. A tear fell onto the picture before I stored it back. I picked up her wedding band. Dad had no idea that I had acquired it without his consent. I put it on and raised my hand. I examined my hand.

"Nice ring," a deep voice said from behind me. I jumped. I quickly threw the box back in the drawer and closed it without a second though. I spun around, the ring still on my finger. "What?"

I smiled slightly before shaking my head. Derek stood there in his normal messy hair, but he seemed older. He wore black jeans and a cute tight beige-white v-neck shirt. Perhaps it was the more mature attire he wore. Nonetheless, he was still gorgeous, especially with a lopsided grin placed on his face. I bit my lower lip.

"You ready?"

I nodded and he walked closer, removing the gap between us. He whispered telling me that he was going to wait outside so no one could suspect anything. I internally groaned, but agreed. He walked off. I counted to twenty after he left the house before making a move downstairs.

My aunt's voice prevented me to leave on time. "Going somewhere Case?"

"Yeah, out." I opened the door, but once more she stopped me.

"Where?"

"I need to be by myself tonight . . . you know post-breakup fun."

"Break up?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I broke up with Sam, no biggy. Just gonna go have some fun by myself . . . no worries."

She nodded as I left finally. I finally made it down the block where Derek waited for me. He leaned against his car and muttered, "Took you long enough."

"Mom was asking where I was going . . ."

He nodded and got into his car. I rolled my eyes. I walked to the other side and sat inside. The drive to the place unknown was silent. I didn't want to start anything nor apparently did he. I just sat there and every few seconds my eyes would flicker to my side just to catch a glance of him. His face seemed to be stone cold as his eyes were glued to the windshield. I sighed lowly whenever I did. This was pointless.

"Stop the car."

No answer.

"Stop the car, Derek!"

He didn't stop.

I screamed. "I said, stop the car!"

I had enough. I unlocked the door, his speed was not that fast and it was an empty street. I opened the door and rolled out, not caring what happened to my clothes. I hit the cement and finally he halted the car, meters away from me. I stood up and removed whatever dirt was on my clothes. My jeans were ripped at random spots, but it looked like the style we found in stores.

Derek jumped out of his car and rushed over. He was fuming. "Are you crazy!?"

I looked at him and didn't bother answering him like he had done to me when I was in the car. When he figured out I wasn't going to speak to him. He roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. Hard. He yelled in my face, yet I said nothing. My eyes void of any emotion.

In a swift movement, I pushed myself away from him and his grip. I stared at him before replying harshly. "This was a mistake."

"What?"

"This was a mistake!"

He stalked closer to me and was huffing. I growled, taking a step back. "Casey," he snarled.

"Don't."

"Case . . ."

I looked at him and snapped, "Don't bother, Der . . ."

I was silenced. His lips were on mine. My arms that were to my side, slowly found its way around his neck. I hated how he had this control over me. I wished I could push away, but he was just so addictive. And, I couldn't get enough of him. I never felt like this before. I had no clue whether it was healthy or not, but I just wanted him with me.

I gasped for air, his lips found my neck as we staggered backwards. My back hit the trunk of his car. His hand travelled across my body before plunging under my shirt and making its way up. He gripped my breast giving it a gentle squeeze. I moaned his name.

As he breathed, he whimpered the words, "God, Case."

"More," I demanded.

He pulled away. "This isn't the place."

I groaned.

"Get in the car."

I huffed and got in. Such a tease, I thought. He riled me up just to leave me high and dry. I sat down and the silence conquered the small space again. This wasn't a typical date . . . it wasn't even one. No romance or anything, just simply hooking up.

"We're here."

I looked forward at the building. We were at a movie theater. Great, he was such a romantic, I groaned. I exited the car and made my way to the entrance. He jogged to reach up next to me. His arm wrapped itself around my shoulder, pulling me closer. At least, he had some tact.

"Two tickets to . . ."

I rolled my eyes, gazed over the names of the movies and quickly added, "The Dark Knight Rises."

He bought the tickets and the snacks. Popcorn and soda, how generous. We sat in our seats at the back of the hall. My hand crept into the bag of popcorn and touched his. I looked at him as he gazed down at me. A small smile tugged on his lips, I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed him chastely.

After the movie, he raved how amazing it was. Truthfully, it really was. I rarely watched movies, but I had seen the Batman movies so many times. Christian Bale was hot and he had an awesome body. When we were in the car, Derek stopped the car in a deserted place. He turned to me and grinned. Without thinking, I closed the gap between us, kissing him deeply.

Our clothes discarded. We panted. We screamed each other's names. We stayed together.

Desire overtook me, I had not thought about being a good girl. This wasn't a typical date. We weren't typical. We were more of a couple of friends with benefits than girlfriend/boyfriend. I knew it, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted it. He had asked me because he wanted me, right? There was no romance just fun and pleasure . . . And, I didn't mind.

The days past and it was finally the first day of school. I was slightly excited, but dreading it at the same time. Luckily, I was in the same class as Derek, but the bad part was that we were supposed to act like we didn't give a damn about one another. As the days past, Derek and I did continue to go out. I was properly fucked. Every time I thought of it, I blushed.

I got out of Derek's car and stared at the large high school buildings. I barely noticed Derek's presence beside me. He whispered what he had told me many times. "We are nothing in those walls."

I sighed, gripped onto my bag and walked forward. My mind was far away. I made it to the administration.

"Hi," I called, the administrator turned around. "My name is Casey McDonald. I need a locker."

"Sorry, we are short on lockers. You're going to have to share with someone."

"Share?! But, I'm new here!"

"Oh, you're new here. I'm sorry . . . did you get your complimentary fruit basket."

Fruit basket? "Actually no . . . there is no basket."

The lady shook her head. I groaned. I was going to have to share. I couldn't keep anything personal in the locker. I sighed and took the locker number.

I tried stuffing my stuff in the locker, but failed. Everything came flying out. I groaned.

"Hey, you must be my locker buddy. I'm Emily."

"Casey."

She bent down to help me, but as I gathered my stuff, I heard Emily sigh. I looked behind me to see Derek walking as if he owned the place. His gaze fell to my slightly, but simply said hey, not directing it to either on precisely.

"It's alright. It took me years for just a simply hey." Emily confided this little information. Little did she know was that I was getting down and dirty with him. I got way more than a hey. "I swear he got hotter over the summer."

"You mean Derek?! No way."

"You know him, whoa! Well, he is the coolest guy in school. He's my next door neighbour, but he doesn't really know I exist."

"Derek's considered cool? By who? Figured he'd ignore me." It pained me to say that last bit.

"By everyone and don't take it personally."

"No, I'm your neighbour too. I'm Derek's step-sister."

"You are so lucky!"

"I am so not . . ."

The bell rang. I rushed over to math with Mr. Simpson. Emily had Spanish. I was just about to enter my class, when I was pulled into a utility closet. I looked and saw Derek. I shrieked.

His lips were on mine within seconds. I quickly responded. God, he was amazing at this. My books fell to the ground as I pulled him closer. He sucked on my neck as I gasped.

"Derek, we should go to class."

"Don't bother. I want you."

I moaned gently as he rubbed me against my jeans. He undid my pants as I undid his. Within minutes, he was entering me and I was gripping his biceps tightly.

"God!"

It wasn't long for me to reach my climax. My cries of pleasure were muffled by my mouth on his skin. We staggered onto the floor, sitting in front of one another. I gnawed my lower lip.

"That was . . ."

"Yeah. . ."

I quickly pulled up my pants and tried to fix my hair, but it had already been too tangled up. I figured a messy bun couldn't hurt. I turned to him and he was lazily getting into his pants. I rolled my eyes and within seconds, I was out of the room. My head shot out to each side of the hall before rushing into my classroom.

The teacher stopped in the midst of his sentence to stare at me. He glanced down at his watch and muttered I was late. I quickly responded by saying that I got lost and that I was new. He waved me off and I found my seat. Unluckily, it was next to Sam.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Slut."

I ignored him. I tried concentrating on what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't. Not because of Sam, but because of Derek. This wasn't a full on commitment, but did I really care. We were both getting something out of it without getting hurt.

LIES!

I was getting hurt. He didn't like me. Even though, he _liked _me enough to sleep with me whenever. In the closet I hadn't even tried to stop him. Perhaps, Sam was right. Maybe I was a slut. I was sleeping with someone who believes I'm his step-sister. Derek must think I'm a major whore for sleeping with him.

"Miss McDonald?"

I looked up at the teacher and softly spoke. "Yeah?"

"You've been called to the counsellor's room."

I heard whispers as I left the class. I groaned when I entered the room after finding it. I walked in and saw a name plate Paul Greebie.

"I know I've been called in. I don't know why, but I don't need counselling."

"Hold on," he stopped me from leaving. "Why don't we just talk and if you find it useless then you won't have to come in again."

I sighed and sat down. I waited, but nothing. Just pure silence filled the room.

"So, how are thing? I know it's your first day and all."

I shrugged. "Its fine, I guess."

"How do you like it so far?"

"Fine."

He sighed. "What about things at home? Your mother mentioned moving to a new city in a new house with new family members. How's that going?"

Family.

With a rush words were flying out of my mouth, I had no control, but it seemed like Paul barely got anything I said. I took a deep breath and started slowly, leaving whatever rubbish I had just uttered.

"There's this guy . . ."

"Go on," he encouraged. "What about him?"

I sighed and looked away. "I like him, but I don't if he likes me. And, we are still meeting up."

"What do you do . . . together I mean?"

I didn't really want to tell him that I was having sex, but that was what he was there for, right? No judging or anything, just advice and listening to my problems. My eyes were focused on the wall behind him when I saw a picture.

"Is that you?"

Paul turned around and picked up the photo frame. "Yeah, that's me when I was in college."

I nodded.

"Back to you, Casey. What do you guys do together?"

I lowly muttered, "We hook up."

His eyes widened. "Are you dating him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We went out once, but it was so anti-romantic. I'm not a total girl, but I do appreciate it. By the end of it, I sort of knew what he was expecting."

"Why don't you end it then, if you feel like that?"

My eyes snapped to his. "Because . . . I can't get enough of him and I know it's wrong. I'm a slut."

"You're not a slut, Casey. You like a boy, it's completely natural. I know it's not totally my place, but you are being safe, right?"

"Of course!"

He nodded. "Well, look at that. Our time is over."

I stood up and turned to leave. Before stepping out, I faced him. "Same time, next week?"

He smiled, his coffee mug raised and nodded. I walked out, my bag slung over my shoulder as I made way to my third period class.

The rest of the day went well as I could hope. I made friends with Emily, who I sat with at lunch. I noticed how Derek truly was the King of high school. The girls walked to him in packs and he flirted with them. At lunch, it wasn't any different. He sat with two guys, Sam and another one I didn't know. The rest of his table was filled by girls and other boys. My eyes would shift to him throughout lunch. At times, he caught me looking and smirked. I looked away.

Towards the end of the day, it was absolutely morbid. I was walking with Emily to our last period class, when Derek walked by me with Sam. Sam once more mentioned the word slut quietly, while Derek simply winked at me. I lost my balance and fell down the stairs.

My head was cushioned by someone's butt. Three other people groaned. I sat up and apologized, but all I heard was laughter.

And finally, the deep voice that haunted me in my dreams that screamed, "KLUTZILLA!"

With that, I knew that this thing with Derek was pointless. Also, I didn't really think I fit in. Maybe it was time for me to return. I hadn't even made it a month of school and I was already over this fantasy. Maybe my place with my _real_ family was where I belonged. I was fierce and strong. I was in control then.

What was I going to do?

_**(A/N)**_ I know I didn't post, but I got in about a day ago. My grandmother got sick before leaving and also, it was my aunt's birthday, so I delayed my flight while the rest of my family went back home. I tried writing while I was there, but my mind kept shifting to my novel, which I wrote perhaps maybe 5 pages. I barely had any time. I was moving from cousin to cousin, having fun with each of them. And, my new three month baby cousin, he is simply adorable. First baby I've met that barely ever cries!

All in all, I didn't get a chance to write much and this chapter didn't go as I planned it would. Hopefully, you like it and I think I'm about half way done . . . I might skip some 'time' in the story, because it is going slower than I initially planned out.

I know there might be a lot of mistakes. Forgive me. I was trying to get this out there as soon as possible.

Review...

BTW there is a poll on my page please pick what YOU want my next story to be...couple wise.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

No Dad.

No Dean.

No Sam. _**(A/N) Meaning her brother.**_

And . . .

No Derek.

I wasn't going to return to my family with my tail between my legs. And, I certainly wasn't going to give Derek the satisfaction of having me after humiliating me in front of the school on my first day.

God, no. I was better than that and I could easily prove it. I was. I planned on it. I was independent and no matter how much I wanted Derek, his stupid act just made me realize that if he doesn't truly want me then he doesn't deserve me. If it didn't drag too much attention, I would show them exactly who Cassandra Mary Winchester was, but I couldn't. I couldn't be the same outgoing and kickass girl I was totally, but at least I could bring part of her out in Casey McDonald. Right?

It had been three weeks since the incident. I hadn't spoken to Derek and whenever he tried, I walked away, ignoring him completely. Once, he even dared dragging me into a closet again. I pushed him off telling him he was a jackass and to never touch me again. He returned to being his obnoxious self by pissing me off whenever he had the chance.

Like on my second week at school, he pulled a prank on me by stuffing all of my stuff into Emily's and my locker. Idiotically, he forgot that I had clothes in my car. Even though, I walked in late. I was able to enter school wearing clothes I rarely wore in front of him. A tight black tank top that showed some of my abs along with black skinny jeans and leather boots, my reputation rose with my little change of look.

It was that day that Max, the high school quarterback started to talk to me and follow me. A week later, Aunt Nora, George . . . _Derek_: meet my new boyfriend . . . Max.

I walked into school wearing a purple v-neck shirt with light grey jeans and my leather jacket. I went straight to Max, who was sitting on the steps. I sat down on his lap and planted a passionate kiss. When I pulled away, I noticed Derek, Sam and Ralph gawking at me. I removed myself from my boyfriend's lap and stalked past them, giving them a single wink.

I was at my locker when Emily appeared. She smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hey, Em! How are you? Did you hear about Max's party?"

"Yes! OMG, I'm so glad that you snagged Max! That's like instant popularity after what happened!"

I shook my head. "Don't mention it."

"Are you going?"

"Of course, it's my boyfriend's party . . ."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Did you hear . . . the hockey team and the football team have been pulling pranks on one another?"

"Let me guess . . . my annoying step-brother started it."

She nodded. "He also asked Kendra out on a date to Max's party."

How wonderful? First, he begins annoying Max and his team. Now, he is going to flaunt his new rebound chick at me at my boyfriend's party. This wasn't going to get him anywhere. The bell rang and Emily rushed off to class. I lingered in the hallways for a while, until I saw Derek leaning over Kendra.

I groaned. I marched over and grabbed him, much to Kendra's dismay. I pushed Derek in the utility closet. I moved back and blocked the entrance.

"Stop trying to get me jealous! It isn't working!"

He huffed, smirking. "Really? Then, why are you telling me to stop? If it didn't bother you than you wouldn't have told me to stop."

"I don't care! What we had meant nothing and it's over now. I've moved on, so leave me and my boyfriend alone."

With those final words, I barged out of the closet and stomped my way to the class. By the time, lunch rolled in, Max had a football meeting, so he had to skip our lunch time date. I didn't want to see Derek nor Kendra giving each other the lovey dovey eyes and looks, so I decided to skip.

I drove to the same bar and grill I had when I wanted some time alone. I got myself a burger with fries. As I waited for my order, I looked around the table. I saw Anthony, who seemed to be too concentrated with the papers in front of me. I told the waiter that I'd take my food there, he nodded.

There I was standing in front of Anthony. He hadn't noticed me there yet. I leaned down, my hands flat on the table.

"Don't frown or you'll get early wrinkles," I said jokingly.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I have amazing aging genes, don't worry."

I laughed. "May I?"

"Go ahead," he told me as he started to pile up some of the scattered papers.

One caught my eye; I slid it towards me and stared at the image. It was a beautiful drawing. It was plain and simple, swirls with decorative flowers and what not, but along the larger swirl was the word 'inspire' in calligraphy. I looked up at him.

"You drew this?"

He had finished stuffing his bag with his papers. Anthony looked at the sheet I had in front of me and just nodded. I smiled and complimented it. He thanked me just as my order came.

"I have to come up with some new designs for our website along with the books."

"I'm sure they're wonderful."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Shouldn't you mind your own business?"

He raised his hands. I let out a chuckle. I shook my head. When my eyes reached his again, I gave him a small smile. "I needed to get out."

"What's up?"

I felt like I could tell him. He didn't know about Derek being my step-brother and he didn't have to know that I was even talking to him. I was telling the truth, but keeping the names private. I sighed before starting what had been bothering me.

"My ex . . . I guess you could say that, he's got a new girlfriend. I have a new boyfriend, but I don't know. I feel like he's trying to get a rise out of me. He's been annoying me at every moment he can. When, I tell him to stop, he shuts me up by telling me if I wasn't jealous than I wouldn't have to tell him to stop . . ." I took a large breath, but before I could continue he interrupted.

"The dude probably wants you back . . . and you both have rebounds."

I shook my head. "I don't get it though. He takes me out. Acts like an ass. There's nothing, but by the end of the date, if it even was one, I just know what he wants and I give it to him. I can't even resist it."

"You love him."

Way to be blunt Anthony. It was true. I did love him.

I mutter under my breath, "How can I love such an ass?"

He laughed and shrugged. "We love who we love."

I ravaged my burger and was now working on my fries. Once, I was done, I still had about an hour before having to go back. I leaned back, resting my back against the comfort of the cushion.

"Thanks."

Our eyes met again. "For what?"

"For listening . . . for giving your point of view. Not many guys do that."

He gave me such a breathtaking smile. "Glad to help."

I phone started to buzz. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Max. It read: _Babe, wher r u?_

I messaged him back saying I went out to eat. When I looked up, Anthony gave me knowing grin. He knew it was my boyfriend. I sighed and munched on my fries.

"How's the tat?" He finally broke the silence.

Instinctively, my hand went to my shoulder blade. "It's perfect. Can I still get a check up to see if there aren't any empty spots?"

He nodded. "How about Friday?"

"I can't . . . I have a party to go to at night."

Anthony waved me off. "So, do I. But, I meant earlier on. Maybe after school? It shouldn't take long."

"Oh, that's great then!" I got up and threw fifteen dollars onto the table. "I have to go. I'll see you Friday."

As I drove back to school, I realized how weird it was for both of us having to go to a party on the same day. I shrugged it off. It was probably just coincidental. I parked my Mustang and raced to class.

I hit something hand and fell onto my butt. I looked up and saw Derek. He stared down at me. I got up and patted myself. The halls were empty. I was late . . . again. I took a step past him, but his hand pulled me back.

"Casey . . ." I shut my eyes. "Look at me," when I didn't, he repeated himself.

I opened my eyes and melted in his chocolate brown eyes. Why did I have to fall for the mischievous and soft glint in his eyes? It was far too alluring than I thought.

"What do you want?"

He didn't say anything. He dragged me along until we were in the privacy of the janitor's closet. I wanted to pull myself away from his hold so badly, but the electric feeling that was soaring through my veins gave life to me.

"Derek, what are we doing? It's ov –"

He crashed his lips onto mine. My arms were firmly held next to me. Derek pushed me against the cool wall, his lips on mine. He begged for an entrance, but I didn't dare give it to him. I repeated my mantra in my mind. I was not going to give him the satisfaction. I was better than this.

I closed my eyes for a brief second before removing himself from me. Within a single moment, I had him against the wall. His arms held tightly against his back as his whole front was pressed against the cement cool wall. I leaned forward on my toes.

I whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare touch me without permission again."

I pushed myself away from him and walked out. I decided to skip whatever class I had and go see Paul. I entered his room and he looked up at me.

"We don't have an appointment scheduled today. Do we?"

I shook my head. "I just really needed to talk."

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"What would you do if you were keeping part of you dormant?"

Paul looked at me slightly shocked. "Is it a good or bad part of yourself?"

"Good," I muttered, "I think. It was who I was before coming here."

"Then, why not let it loose?"

I shook my head. "I wanted a new start. New place, new person, you know how it goes."

"And, new isn't going as planned?"

"Obviously not, I feel pushed into a corner."

He sighed. "Casey, I can't tell you what to do, but it seems like you miss your old self. If I were you, I would forget about being someone else and be you."

"I'm totally different. It's like a total flip of personalities. Won't people think I'm acting or being a poser?"

"Stop thinking of what other people think of you," he told me. "If you are happy with yourself, then people will see it's the real you. If this is who you were before, it will be easy for you to act naturally."

I remained quiet, processing what Paul had just said. He was right. I was happy with being Casey Winchester. Casey McDonald seemed to be a blur of something I couldn't fully get. I stood up and walked out. Paul didn't bothering saying anything as I left. I made my way to my classroom, not caring whether I was late or not.

I walked into my English class. My teachers, Mrs. Lehman didn't stop her lesson even with my tardiness. She gave me a stern look before I took my seat. I would explain myself after class. She slowly started to explain our first creative piece. It was supposed to be a short story using supernatural characters, but with themes from the classics such as Shakespeare. Internally, I grinned. I had the ability to mold a story that would frighten the hell out of my class. This was going to be fun.

The bell rang and the students began to shuffle out. I walked over to my teacher's desk. She looked up.

"What can I do for you, Miss McDonald?"

I politely spoke, "I just wanted to apologize for my tardiness, Mrs. Lehman. I just really needed to talk to the counsellor."

"Did he not give you a note?"

I shook my head. "I completely forgot. I won't let it happen again."

"It's alright as long as it isn't a regular occurrence."

I nodded, "Of course. I already have an idea for the assignment. I think you'll enjoy it."

She smiled up at me. "I'm glad. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

I thanked her and left the classroom. I had one class left and it was gym. I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the changing rooms. As I silently entered, I heard what the other girls were saying.

"That new girl is Derek Venturi's step-sister. How did she get so lucky?!"

"She's dating Max Miller . . . I hear he broke up with Amy to be with her."

"She's a ho."

"She dated Sam before he dumped her ass."

I huffed and made myself seen. "Get your facts right . . . one, Max had already broken up with Amy. As for Sam, I dumped his ass because he cheated on me with some shank."

I quickly changed in my grey baggy sweats and a black t-shirt. The coach called us all in and told us we were doing track and field as our first unit. Most groaned while others complained, I just remained quiet. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that the boys were coming. I guess they were joining us.

Coach Edwards told me along with three other girls and four boys to run laps, while he got others in the jumping events and others in the throwing one. Three of the four boys were Sam, Max and Derek. This was going to be fun. One of the students had a broken arm so Coach told him to time us.

"Ready. Get set. Go!"

The eight of us began to dash. Max was in first, Derek in second and Sam at third, but I slowly caught up. As I passed Sam, he gave me a look of shook as he slowed slightly. I kept my head straight, I would laugh afterwards. I continued to run and soon enough, I passed Derek, who was still trying to get back in second. I stayed behind for a while, until I had enough, there was about 200 meters left and I knew I could easily beat Max. I quickened my run and passed Max, finishing the race first.

The time clicked every time a person past. We all sat down in the order. Once the girls and one boy finished, Alex, the timer, came forward and started to tell us our times. Coach came by and questioned who was first.

"I was," I said before Alex told him my time.

Coach's eyes widened. "Have you done track before McDonald?"

I shook my head. "I used to run for fun before moving here."

"You broke the school's record. You even beat my three best athletes. Would you like the join the track team?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

I had broken a sweat, but I still had strength to walk around, while the rest were panting. He allowed us to leave early, while the others finished their practise events. I was drinking water from the water fountain when Max came up behind me. I gave him a quick peck. I noticed both Sam and Derek staring at us.

"I didn't know you could run."

I shrugged. "I sort of did it back home to keep fit and all."

He nodded. "You were amazing. Even beat me."

I smirked before kissing him again. I waved him goodbye before walking away. He called after me. "For the party Friday, bring your swimsuit!"

I was at my locker, putting my books into my back, when my locker got closed shut. I faced whoever had done it and noticed it was Sam. I dropped my bag to the ground.

"What do you want?"

He tilted his head. "Whore."

I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the lockers, not caring. I had enough of him calling me slut. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm stating a fact. You. Are. A. Slut."

I pushed him harder into the lockers. "Really? On what basis do you get that conclusion, you man-whore?"

"Dated Cooper then me, Cooper again then that emo kid from my party," then lowly he confided, "and _Derek_."

My hands dropped as my eyes grew wide. "What," I stuttered, "What are you talking about?"

"You. Derek. Janitor's closet. Ring any bells?"

"You have it wrong."

He smirked. "Do I really? Cassie? He calls you that doesn't he?"

My mouth became dry. I took a step back. I shook my head. He wasn't going to get to me. I raised my hand, drew back my fist before launching it. It connected with his jaw as he staggered to the floor. Without another word, I marched off, my bag slung over my shoulder. I got into my car and drove on home.

Friday could not come sooner.

_**(A/N) **_**Excuse if there are any grammar mistakes. I had this all done and I wanted this out. I quickly revised it so I didn't really go over it like I normally would have. However, the chapter is slightly shorter than I expected. I was going to add the party to this chapter, but decided against it!**

**Review!**

**Tattoo Design: ** . / -CsgIOAM9vIk/ TecU7cB5xaI/ AAAAAAAACCs/ -FAiepE-Ew/ s1600/ Cool% 252BForearm% 252BTattoos% 252BDesign% 252Bfor%

-Remove the spaces and replace a period.

Poll on my page...pick which couple you want me to write about next...


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

When Friday rolled in, a big smile was plastered on my face as I made my way downstairs. What was weird was that everything was going well for me. I had gotten the bathroom without trying to wrestle with any of neither the Venturi kids nor my cousin. My outfit was perfect for school and for the party.

I strolled into the kitchen wearing a black graphic's t-shirt with no sleeves tucked into some black mini shorts. I had my leather jacket with me, since I rarely left without it. I walked by Derek and caught him gawking at me as I bent over. I ate my breakfast in silence and quickly. I grabbed my bag and left. Just as I was leaving, George and Nora rushed over to me.

"Casey," my Aunt called. "I need a favor from you."

"Sure, what do you need?"

She titled her head as she thanked me. "Mind dropping the kids to school and then picking them up?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why can't Derek do that?"

"Ca-sey! Lizzie wants nothing to do with his car. And, Derek said no. Please!"

I nodded. "Sure, Mom."

She hugged me before rushing into her car. George gave me forty dollars as thanks before getting and driving off in his own car. I walked back into the house.

With my hand on my hip, I yelled, "Lizzie, Edwin, Marti! Time for school!"

They all rushed forward. I smiled and left. As I walked out, I noticed Derek eyeing me. I flicked my middle finger as the kids entered my car. I sat in the passenger seat with Lizzie in the passenger and the Venturi younglings in the back. I adjusted myself before swiftly driving backwards.

I dropped Marti off first. I had to admit to myself that she looked adorable with her bag. It was almost as big as her, maybe bigger. Minutes later, I stopped in front of the junior high. Lizzie quickly dashed off, seeing as she found her friend making her way to the school. I turned to look at Edwin as he played with his bag.

"Ed? School?"

He looked at me and back down at his bag. I removed my belt and shifted so I could sit without craning my neck. Edwin looked scared.

"What's up, Ed?"

In such a low voice, I heard the words that he didn't want to go to school. I sighed and asked why. He simply shook his head. I got out of the car and dragged him out.

"Someone bothering you?"

He nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Common, tell me who?"

Edwin's eyes bulged out. "WHAT?!"

"Tell me whose bothering you?"

"Are you kidding? His older brother is called the FRIDGE! Even Derek won't help."

"Edwin...tell me who it is? I'm not your brother."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Look guys . . . it's ED-WEIRDO!" Laughter followed as both Ed and I snapped our necks to the boy who said the mean words. I stalked over to him and leered over.

"Is this him?"

Edwin sighed. "Yeah."

I huffed. "Listen up pipsqueak. You bother Edwin again and I will hang you from your tidy whiteys on the school poll. And . . . then . . . I'll clean the ground with your face. Got it?"

My voice was so menacing and low. The young boy was taking a staggering step backwards. I knew I got him. I smirked. I took and step forward.

"Boo!"

The boy screamed and fell back. I laughed and I turned to Edwin, who was chuckling quietly. I walked to him and winked.

"Let me know if this wuss bothers you again. He'll be screaming louder when I'm through with him."

"Thanks, Casey."

"No problem, bro. I got to go. I'll pick you guys up after school."

I waved to him as I got into my car again. I sped off into the parking lot of the high school. I strolled out and was making my way towards the school when I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist. I turned my head and saw Max. I smiled gently. He kissed me on the lips softly. We made our way into the school. We were at my locker when Max screamed out Derek's name. I looked at him and saw that he had his pants around his ankles.

I bit my lower lip. Max was in tiny red and pink heart boxers. My eyes flashed to his and noticed that he was pissed. He quickly pulled his pants up. Derek on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. I had to admit that it was pretty funny. Other classmates were laughing too. I shook my head and kissed my boyfriend on the cheek. People weren't going to care what type of underwear he wore, because he was the star of the football team and that was more popular.

I found Derek afterwards; he was lazily walking towards his class. I caught up with him. I grabbed him and pulled him into the girl's washroom. The girls began shrieking and screaming at us to get out. I dragged him out.

"Whoa! You guys have soap?!"

I ignored his shock. "Derek, Edwin's in trouble."

"Ah! The bullying problem. He told you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously! Why haven't you done anything to stop it?"

He stopped and faced me. His hands were on my shoulders. "What makes you think I haven't?"

"Have you?"

"Actually, yes . . . I have to fight Ryan now."

"What? How? When? Why?! Derek, even you can't be that stupid to fight the Fridge!"

"Oh, yes, I am. And, 'sides, why do you even care?"

"Because Derek . . . I won't have my study schedule ruined by having to visit you in the hospital," I quickly said, lying through my teeth.

"Always the Drama Queen."

"Always the Stupid Cool Guy!"

"What was stupid was no dealing with this four years ago when Ryan and I were the same size."

I looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about? Derek?"

Derek looked so broken. He sighed. He pulled me before making me sit on the stairs.

"When I was twelve, I was . . . bullied . . . by Ryan. I made some jokes at his expense, which . . . he didn't particularly find funny, so he was after me for a couple weeks. I managed to avoid him and eventually, he moved on to someone else. I guess this Edwin, Ronnie thing . . . brought it back."

I was shocked. Derek. Bullied? The words didn't seem right. Then, again, I don't blame him. Derek could be a self absorbed jerk at times.

"You were bullied by Ryan?!"

He quickly shushed me. "SHH! Keep it down! I need to protect my tough guy rep!"

"Derek, you don't have a tough guy rep. Besides, being a bully means you are weak, not strong."

He laughed. "Thanks for the public service announcement. But, I know what I'm doing."

"Since, when?"

He walked away, but then turned around. His finger pointed at me. "And, don't tell anyone about this."

Derek walked off. I guess I'd have to wait until I hear anything related to the fight. Until then, I guess I'd have my fun.

By the time lunch came along, I was sitting with Max, giggling at the flirty little comments he was giving me. I was going to take a bit out of my lunch, but before I could, my whole tray clattered onto the floor. I looked up in shock to see one of the bigger football players. I knew he was on Max's team because of the jacket he wore, but he didn't have a playful glint in his eyes.

"What the hell," I snapped, standing up.

Max had his arm around my shoulders. "Dude, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that this chick thinks she can go around threatening my younger brother!"

His uproar caused people to shift their attention from their lives and put everything into the next school gossip. I rolled my eyes and moved away from Max. I stepped forward, staying strong and not letting him leer over me.

"Well, maybe if you loser of brother stopped bothering mine, I wouldn't have to make him piss his pants."

He huffed. "First, Derek, threatening him with math."

"Math?"

"Edwin Venturi is a joke just like his older brother."

Out of nowhere, Derek popped in. His shoulder touched mine. "Who you calling a joke? Maybe you should go look in a mirror if you want to see one."

There was laughter, well some, but that died out almost immediately. The Fridge was glaring at everyone. He had taken a step forward and Derek stepped in front of me. I internally rolled my eyes. I moved past Derek and stood right in front of the footballer.

"Casey," Derek hissed.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Derek's right, Case." This was my boyfriend speaking now. My eyes flashed to his. I told him the same thing I told my so called step-brother.

I looked up at the footballer and glared. "You think you are so tough," I yelled as I poked him on the chest. "But, you are nothing, but a little _pussy_. You aren't anything. And, you certainly _don't_ scare me. So, back the hell off! Violence doesn't solve shit!"

"I'm not going to hit a girl," he snapped, "So, shut it, Bitch!"

I knew I had a crazed look on my face now. I also knew that the anger I was feeling was forcing a blaze of hatred pour into my eyes. I tilted my head, a sly smirk on my lips; I took a step back, enough for my neck move.

"Doesn't mean I won't hit a boy," I said lowly. With that, I moved my body and within seconds, we heard a snap and a big thud. The Fridge fell to the ground as he was knocked out. The spinning kick I learnt was quite useful it seemed. "I guess I lied. Violence does solve everything."

All eyes were on me now. At first, my eyes found Derek's; he was staring at me with pure surprise. I could see the questions floating in his eyes. I simply shrugged in return. My eyes finally landed on my boyfriend. Max stood there with his jaw slacked. I winked at him, walking over to him. I closed his mouth before leaning in and pecking him softly on the mouth. After that he regained his head, he pulled me away.

"How . . . how did you do that," he asked. He was curious. However, I could see the utter surprise and the slight fear as he posed his question.

"My brothers back home showed it to me."

"Brothers?"

"Close friends of hers," Derek chipped in.

I nodded.

Max whistled lowly. "Remind me to never piss you off."

I laughed. "I hope he learnt his lesson." My eyes flickered to Derek, who was standing quite close to me. "Derek, please tell me why you didn't tell me that you actually did something?"

He shrugged. "Why do you think Ryan wanted to fight me?"

"Pathetic," I muttered. "You threatened Ronnie with math?"

He shook his head. "I had told him to do the math. Who threatens someone with math?!"

I have nodded. It was true it was an odd threat. "That is the craziest thing I've heard."

He leaned in and whispered, "You've heard crazier things from my mouth. I know you have, especially when I _used_ my _mouth_."

I shivered. How dare he? And, right in front of Max, he was crazy. I shoved him off. "You're such a pig!"

He laughed as he walked away. I looked back at Max, but behind him I saw the school's principal, Lassiter. His eyes were on me.

"Miss McDonald. Mister Venturi, my office. Now!"

I groaned and kissed Max. "I'll catch you later."

I nodded and walked off, following Lassiter to his office. I entered his office, the same time Derek took his. He never thought he'd see me there. It was the first month of school; this guy didn't even know me.

"Care to explain to me why Ryan White was knocked out?"

Derek was saying something, but I cut him off. "Ryan's younger brother was bullying our brother. We both told him to stop, which he then told Ryan we were threatening him. Ryan told Derek that they'd settle this with their fists. And, then, just now, he slammed my lunch to the ground and started insulting my family. Derek jumped in. I knew Ryan would hurt Derek, so I moved forward. I told him violence wouldn't solve anything, which he then said that he wouldn't hit a girl. Obviously, implying that he would still hurt Derek. I stepped him and kicked him."

By the time, I finished speaking. Lassiter's mouth was open and I shrugged. After he regained his composure, his eyes landed on Derek. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Lassiter looked at me. "You knocked out a 200 pound football player. And, since Derek didn't do anything, he won't be getting a detention, but you, Miss McDonald. You will serve lunch time detention all of next week."

I groaned, but nodded nonetheless. He let us go. As we walked off, I could still hear him muttering to himself how shocked he was that I had been able to knock Ryan out. Before I took off in the opposite direction, Derek stopped me.

"Thanks."

I was totally floored by his thanks. I smiled. "No problem. Told you, I could take care of myself. Though, it was kinda tough of you to step up in front of me."

He blushed slightly. Derek had his hand rub the back of his neck. I was smiling at him.

"Case . . . I wanted to – "

Max's voice filled the empty hall, "Casey!"

I turned to Max and smiled at him. He kissed me for a while. My hand was in his hair. He pulled away and gave me his boyish smile. "What's the damage?"

"A week of lunch detention."

He shrugged. "Not bad."

"Yeah."

"What about you, Derek?"

"Nada."

Max didn't care much. He looked at me and said, "I was meaning to tell you something."

"What?"

"That was really hot!"

I giggled. "Thanks."

I really did like Max. He was perfect. I leaned in. I gave him a chaste peck that is until he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I loved that he was able to do that, he was a great kisser. Speaking of kissers, Derek. Derek was still here. I pulled away and noticed something in his eyes.

"I'll catch you later, Case. I need to speak to Coach about Ryan." He walked off, leaving Derek and I alone.

"You were saying," I said, my attention back to Derek.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Aww, common! Tell me!"

"It's nothing, Case. I'll see you at home?"

"I'm actually leaving right now. I'm going to get ready."

"The party isn't until later."

"I have an errand that might take some time, so I'm getting ready before hand."

"I'll ditch with you."

We both drove back home in our own cars. By the time, we got home. No one was home. It seemed like the parents were rarely ever home. Derek and I stood in front of one another.

"You shouldn't have hit Ryan . . . I would have taken care of it."

"What?! If I haven't done anything, Ryan would have rearranged your face," I yelled before lowly saying, "I can't always be there to protect you."

His face softened so much. He grabbed me by the waist before pulling me onto the couch. Without saying anything, he kissed me.

I stood there, frozen. That is until my hand moved up his chest to his messy curls. I realized that I had promised myself that I wouldn't let him do this to me. I pulled away.

"Casey . . ."

"Derek, we can't. _I _can't."

"No, Casey, listen. I'm sorry for what happened on our night out. I'm sorry for how I treated you . . ."

I wasn't expecting an apology. "What . . . what are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry for everything. But, today, when you stood up in front of Ryan, I realized that . . . I . . . like you."

"You . . . like me?"

He got frustrated. "I'm not good at this sappy stuff!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just listen to me," he yelled.

I laughed, "No, Derek. I will never listen to you!"

He gave me a look, one that said 'oh really?' "Casey, I am trying to tell you something!"

I was barely listening to him. I was hearing the words, but I wasn't really thinking of them. "If it wasn't for me, Ryan would have hurt you . . . badly," my voice became so low as I finished speaking. My anger slowly disappeared.

"I LOVE YOU!"

_**(A/N) **_**I've decided I might be posting sooner and slightly shorter. And, I won't be revising grammar too too much, so please forgive me. I want this story finished in the next three weeks. Mostly because school will be starting soon. I want to finish this story quickly and take a short break. I'll be working on my first official Vampire Diaires fanfic. It will be a DAMON AND ELENA story from what I see from my poll. I hope to have ten chapters written before posting and during the school I will be posting once a week.**

**Do you want Truman French in this story?**

**And, I think this will only be 20 chapters long . . . maybe 25.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Wh . . . what . . . what did you say?" I had no idea what to say. He didn't love me. He couldn't love me. Could he? My mind was simply getting muddled up. My thoughts were incoherent. I was confused. Shocked. Stupefied. I stood there frozen. I stared at him. My eyes were wide.

He took a step forward. Derek came closer and closer. He caressed my cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm falling for you, Case."

I shook my head. "No," I breathed out. "No, you don't! You don't!"

Derek forced me to look at him. Both his hands grabbed my face. My eyes found his brown orbs that glistened brightly. "I. Love. You."

Tears were pouring down my cheek. I moved away from him. My back turned to him.

"How?"

That is the single word that floats in the air. The only one I'm able to croak at the time. My head bowed. My hair cascaded forward.

His hand was on my shoulder, he turned me. Derek kept forcing me to turn to face him. His voice so soft, the softest I've ever heard from him. This wasn't the Derek I knew. But, part of me adored it.

"Your smile. Your laugh. Your strength. Your potty mouth . . . I could go on."

"How did you know?"

"The minute you stepped in front of Ryan, I didn't know whether you were stupid enough to care for me and protect me or if you really thought you could take him on. I didn't know what was going through you head. I was scared as hell when he was in front you. That's why I jumped in."

I broke. I finally broke down. "I can't . . . I can't!"

Sadly, he whispered, "I know. I blew it the first time like I always do."

It pained me. He loved me. I loved him. Even after everything, I still did. I couldn't screw Nora's family up. I was going to leave one day. I couldn't live this life forever. I had Max too. He was good to me. Derek was what I wanted. He was what I always wanted. One taste couldn't hurt, could it? One taste of love. One touch.

I wiped my tears away. I leaned forward and my lips found his . . .

And, just like that, we found ourselves unable to control our carnal need and desire. Derek was on the couch; my legs were parted on either sides of him as I sat on his lap. Our lips never parted away. Our tongues danced together perfectly. He already knew what to do to make me moan.

I bucked my hips. I could feel his dick become harder as it strained against his jeans. I lifted my arms, letting him take off my shirt. He did the same afterwards. His fingers grazed gently my back before unhooking my bra. Our chests touched. A warm sensation overcame me. It conquered me completely. I kept moving my hip. The sudden urge to just ravage him up sparked me. I rolled off and undid my shorts. I threw them to the ground and began to unbuckle his pants. I pulled them down slowly, I was on my knees, and I looked up at him through my eye lashes. My hands pulled down his boxers as well. I stood in front of him in only my underwear. And, in a swift movement, he stood up and ripped my panties off.

I pulled him down into a kiss. His hands travelled my body as mine rested on his chest. I pushed him down onto his favorite seat. The space was small, but I was able to lower myself. My legs were parted to the sides. I moaned loudly as I took him in. He groaned out my name.

Derek grabbed my ass. I moved forward, lifting myself just slightly before moving down. I kept going. And, soon, I was going so fast. My breasts were bobbing up and down. My hands gripped tightly the top part of the seat. We were fucking moaning each other's names. It wasn't long before I came as did he.

I lazily removed myself from him. I felt his eyes on me as I bent down and grabbed my items of clothing. I went upstairs. By the time, I reached at the top of the stairs, I heard him rushing up the stairs. He grabbed me and kissed me.

We ended up in his room. He had gently pushed me down onto the bed. Derek then took care of me. Whenever I tried doing something for him to feel pleasure, he'd push me away.

He moaned, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whimpered as I reached my high.

We rested for a while. I had no idea for how long he made love to me for. Love. I felt it. His soft murmurs of passionate phrases as he entered me were proof enough. My brother was wrong. I love you during sex counted if you knew the other person did truly love you. It wasn't even sex anymore, it was making love. I turned over and my eyes landed on the clock. I jumped out of bed. I was late!

"Where you going?"

I panicked. "I forgot to pick up the kids! And, I still have to run my errand, which I'm going to be late for!"

He smiled and got out of bed. He grabbed his t-shirt and a pair of sweats from the floor before looking at me. "Don't worry about it. You do whatever you have to do. I'll get Edwin, Liz and Marti."

"Really?"

He nodded. I launched myself in his arms, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Der!"

"No problem."

I left his room and shuffled into mine. I got whatever I needed and ran to the bathroom. I took the quickest shower ever and got ready. Light makeup, my deep royal blue bikini under my blue short dress. My hair wet and wavy, I put on black gladiator sandals and snatched my black sunglasses as well as my black fedora hat. I walked downstairs and saw Derek just about to leave.

"Wow," he let out. "You look hot!"

I smirked. "Thanks."

I left the house before he did. As I was just getting into my car, he called out. I turned around.

"I'll see you at the party, babe."

I winked at him. I raced down the street, making my way to the tattoo parlor. I make it in records time. I'm gasping for air when I enter the building. Once I'm calm and collected, I glance up to see a slightly worried Anthony. I grinned up at him as I straightened up.

It wasn't very hot outside and with the light breeze; I didn't really break a sweat. Even so, it couldn't have been enough to ruin the little amount of makeup I used. If I had been able to find a parking space closer to the place, I wouldn't have had to sprint down three spacious blocks.

"You alright?"

I nodded. "Nothing I can't handle."

He barked out a laugh. My eyes lingered past him to the administration desk, where there is no one. My eyes flashed back to his. The lobby was empty. Was anyone else here, my mind rushed to many crazy possibilities. None looked so great . . . for him, I mean.

"Ready? I'm sure we both want to get to our parties quickly."

"Right . . . I'm planning on getting another one . . ."

We are in the back room now. I removed one of the straps of my dress before lying on my stomach. I stayed like that for a while.

"So . . . what did you have for your next tat?"

My voice is slightly muffled. "I want the words 'Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero' on my hip."

"Cool, did you want to do it now? And, you're tat is fine. You can get up."

I got up and pulled my strap up again. I looked at him and shook my head. "No, I'll wait. Maybe Christmas or something."

"Ah, okay."

"Well, I better go. My boyfriend is probably waiting for me."

"You mean the rebound . . . how's the ex issue?"

I bit down on my lower lip. "You were right."

"I know I was." _Wow. Cocky much_, I thought to myself.

He shrugged before locking the door behind us. We walked towards the front entrance. I turned to look up at him. Just as I opened my mouth to say goodbye, his lips are on mine. For a moment, I fall into the kiss. It's rough, yet soft at the same time.

Then, my mind goes back to Derek. Shit! I pushed him away. His head is bowed before his eyes stare into mine through his eyelashes. I gulped. What the hell had I just done? Max. Derek. And, now, Anthony. Wow . . . major slut alert!

I choked out an apology before running out. I heard him calling after me. I spun around and he saw tears pooling down my cheek. Anthony rushed over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He repeats those words so many times, I lost count. "I know you have your ex . . . but is he worth is? He cheated on you."

Anthony moved back slightly and I took a big step back. I looked at him and shook my head. He thought I was talking about Sam.

"It isn't Sam. I'm not going back to him," I shook my head. This wasn't the point. "That isn't even the point. Even if I was going back to Sam, it doesn't change that I don't feel that way. I'm sorry."

He smiled. Half sarcastically he spoke up, "Right, because a girl like you wouldn't fall for someone like me."

Anthony's eyes went black like completely. I took a step back even further from him. His eyes were back to normal. He was a demon! Wow, was I really losing it?! I tried looking for a weapon, but there was nothing. I could mutter the exorcism, but he'd probably kill be for it.

"Why . . . why did you do that tattoo if you're a demon?"

He smirked. "Not all demons are bad . . . Casey."

My eyes widened. "How . . . how . . ."

"How did I know your name? Cassandra Winchester . . . your family is quite popular in the supernatural world. Crossing a Winchester either means death or well, honoring like I feel." He winked.

I felt like I lost my voice. This was making no sense to me.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Like I said, not all demons are evil."

I snapped back, "Right, because the Devil's kids are all so nice."

My sarcasm shocked me. At least, I still had some power in my voice. I wasn't appearing to be freaked.

"Casey, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have. I'm not those low lives your family tends to hunt down. Now, listen to me, I don't take orders from Hell anymore."

"Do you know a demon . . . he has yellow eyes." I have no idea what came over me. To be asking a demon if he knew another one. Of course, he did, right? The demons must know their siblings.

"Azazel? Why are you asking for him?"

He did know him! That was good, but him asking questions wasn't. I'm surprised he doesn't know about this demon's plans. I shook my head. "That's for me to know. Now, answer me! Do you know him?"

"I guess, but I'm not that close to him. He's psychotic."

I rolled my eyes. "Where can I find him?"

His eyes widened. "No way. You'd die on the spot, kid."

"Where can I find him," I repeat. My voice is so low; I can see him creeping back slightly.

"Truthfully . . . I don't know. I'm on my own. I could probably find out . . . if you want."

I nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged. "I like you."

"Me? Don't you have a demon girlfriend?"

He laughed. "I did . . . too bad she's more of the Devil's preacher."

"And, you aren't?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, Casey. I'm not. I steer clear of anything relating to the Devil or Hell. I like it here."

"So, what? Where is she?"

"Dead."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But, common, I kissed you. Obviously, that shows some sign of me liking you."

True. He didn't seem like a bad demon . . . I could be wrong, but I could take him. Right? "Fine. But, I don't like you. And, not because you're a demon, but that is slightly a factor . . . Don't make me regret trusting you. But, I need you to find him."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I really do have to go now." I turned my back and started walking away.

"He's a lucky guy!"

I drove. I sped up. My mind still was disorganized. Derek. Anthony. Azazel. My life was supposed to be ordinary here, not get even more complicated. Guess once a complicated life, always a complicated life. I might have been better off staying with my family. Though, I wouldn't have found Derek, nor a chance at getting the bastard that killed my Mother.

I sat in my car. My mind was on overdrive. I lean forward and grabbed a cell phone. I punched in a number and hoped he'd pick up.

"Hello?"

His gruff voice seemed like music to my ears. I hadn't heard his voice in so long. I know I had broken my promise, but I needed to speak to him.

"Dad?"

"Case! Where were you? I tried contacted you. The boys did too!"

"I'm sorry, sir," I choked out. "I . . . I needed to get away. Being normal and all. But, I got some info . . ."

"What info?" Always straight to business. Wait, did he mention that he spoke to my brothers? When?

I shook my head. Information. I sighed, "Nothing right now, but I got a guy that is going to look for him."

"Casey, if I haven't found much, what makes you think this guy is going to find out more?"

It was so like him to underestimate me! It made me so angry. I growled under my breath before I answered. "Because . . .this _guy_ is a _demon_! And, he knows Azazel!"

"A demon! For fucks sake, Casey! What were you thinking, trusting a demon?!"

"I have it under control. If I get any news, I'll call you. Love ya. Bye, now."

I hung up. I knew what I was doing. I threw my phone back into the dashboard. Us, Winchesters, always the worst out of all the hot heads in the world. I got out of my car and made my way to Max's house. I could hear the loud voices and music from the backyard. I strolled in and noticed that everyone must have been here. It was packed.

I saw Max. I walked over to him. I stood behind him and heard him talk. I stood when I heard my name.

"I think I love Casey . . . what do you want me to tell her? I got my ex pregnant? It'll be goodbye Case!"

I gulped. I bit my lower lip and tapped him on the shoulder. He was on the verge of saying, "No right now," but stopped when he saw me.

His smiled widely and leaned down for a kiss. I kissed him gently. I pulled away and turned my head slightly. He had gotten Amy pregnant. Why wasn't he with her then? Because he thinks he might love me. It would be adorable if he wasn't going to have a child with the girl who hated my guts.

My eyes looked over the slightly familiar faces. I found Derek. He was at the snack's table. He was hunched over. I turned to look up at Max, when my eyes flew back to two huddled men. No way. It couldn't be. I removed myself from Max's grip and slowly walked over. My hand shook as I placed it over the smooth leather.

"Dean," I hoarsely let out.

Tears formed in my eyes as I launched myself in a tight embrace. I didn't care. My brothers were here. Dean put me back before Sam pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean frowned.

"Well, since we couldn't reach you. We thought we'd check up on you!" Sam. Always the calm and rational one.

"What the hell were you thinking Case?! Disabling your phone! Were you trying to give us a heart attack?!"

"Shut up," I hissed. "I don't want people knowing everything in my life! How did you find me anyways," I questioned.

Sam answered, "Danny called. Copper mentioned to him that you were here . . . visiting family."

I bit on my lower lip. "So . . . how did you find me _here_?"

Dean laughed. "Met lil Lizzie. She's a spitfire, reminds me of you. She realized who we were after she hit up with a baseball bat. Quite a swing she has."

I giggled. "Yeah . . . Wait! She hit you? Why?"

"We were sort of in your room . . ."

"What?!"

A few people near us looked at me, but ignored my uproar. I glared at my older brother. I couldn't believe him.

"Chill. We didn't do anything. We were looking for clues. No one was home or at least that was what we thought."

I sighed and looked away. My head snapped when I heard my name. I turned away and I saw Derek. How was I going to explain this to him?"

"Hey, Der. I'm sorta busy now."

Derek's eyes left me and widened. "Darren and Sam, right? Casey's friends from back home."

"It's Dean," Dean corrected. His eyes narrowed while he questioned, "Who are you?"

He laughed. His arm slung over my shoulder, pulling me closer. Derek quickly responded when he realized Dean was serious. "Derek . . . Casey's step-brother? She must talk to you about me. I mean we are the _bestest _of friends."

Dean just nodded, his eyes still zeroes in on Derek. Sam turned and grabbed a beer. I removed myself from Derek's grip and stepped away.

"I . . ."

"Casey! Babe, there you are!"

I turned. Great, now I had to explain my boyfriend to my brothers. Not to mention Derek was still here. Max kissed me passionately.

"Who's this?"

"Max, this is Dean and Sam, friends from back home."

His eyes went down to me before looking up at them and to me again. He whispered, "Aren't they a little too old?"

I heard Derek muffling a chuckle, while my brothers glared. They weren't old. They weren't even thirty yet. Dean was still 25 and Sam was 21. Shit . . . my birthday was in two days and I completely forgot. What the hell!?

I shook my head. "Family friends; we grew up together."

"And, you are . . ." Dean questioned, glaring t him.

"Her boyfriend."

Sam sputtered out his drink. Luckily, it was nowhere near us. Max looked at Sam. Dean was fuming. I quickly placed a hand on Dean's chest, hoping he would calm down. Sam pulled Dean away and started making his way elsewhere. I sighed in relief.

"Derek."

"Max."

"Mind if I steal Casey for a moment?"

He shrugged. Max dragged me along over to a lounge chair. We sat down. His eyes staring into mine, his eyes greyish blue and were so beautiful. He leaned in. I just sat there. My eyes fluttered closed. I felt his soft lips graze upon mine. His hand cupped my face as he moved closer to me.

Suddenly, I was ripped away. A loud splash. I'm unable to breathe. I'm forced to swim to the surface. My eyes opened to a laughing Derek. I swam to the edge and waved him forward. He leaned down.

I whispered in his ear, "If you wanted to see me half naked, all you had to do is wait till tonight. Guess you'll just have to make do with now."

I grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. I heard the laughter. I smirked as he came to the surface. I sat on the edge and removed my dress. My fingers waved through my wet locks, before I got dragged back in.

I shrieked, "Der-ek!"

I swan away from him. I looked up and saw Max. He was trying to suppress a smile. "Hop in, Max!"

Within seconds, Max canon balled into the pool. I was laughing until we heard a piercing high pitched scream. All eyes were on Kendra.

"Der-bear! Look what he did to my dress!"

My eyes flashed to Derek's, who sighed. He got out of the pool and directed her inside the house. Max hugged from behind. He pulled me closer to him. I felt it. My eyes fluttered closed. His hands rubbed my nude stomach. He turned me around. Our faces so close to one another.

"Where were we?"

"I don't know," I mused quietly. "What were we doing?"

"This," he whispered seductively.

His lips found mine. My hand goes to his hair as I move upwards. My legs around his waist. He might not be Derek, but he figured out how to make me tick. Derek. I pulled away.

"That was nice," I tell him before I swam away from him.

I got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around my waist. I started my way to the house, when I'm stopped and pulled to a corner where my brothers tower over me.

"What?" I wanted to find Derek. I wanted to know what he was doing with Kendra. I just wanted . . . I didn't know what I wanted. Everything was just mixing up.

"What the hell is going on?"

I huffed. "I can't have fun?"

His eyes widened. "Fun? You were sucking face with that guy!"

I was enraged. "So, you two can have your way with random women in a room right next to mine, but I can't kiss my _boyfriend_?"

"That is different."

"How so," I challenged him.

Sam remained quiet. He knew not to interrupt one of our disputes. Dean, on the other hand, just had enough. Enraged, he grabbed my forearm and started to walk away. I was forced to follow him into the house. I wasn't that strong to break free.

"Ow," I groaned in pain. "Let go. You're hurting me. Dean . . ."

"Let her go," Sam told him.

Dean loosened his grip and I moved away. Apparently that was a very bad move to make. My brother grabbed me and picked me up like a bride. He walked through the house, not caring that I was barely dressed.

He shoved me into the backseat of the Impala and sat in front. He demanded for my key. I gave them to him without a word. He tossed them to Sam and told him to go pick up some dinner.

"What's your problem," I screamed when he started to drive.

Dean yelled, "Shut up, Case!"

"What?! I was perfectly fine before you showed up! Why are you so mad at me? What did I do!?"

I couldn't understand why he was so mad. I hadn't done anything. Eh! Frustrated, I kicked his seat.

"I hate you!"

Traitor tears started streaming down my cheek. Abruptly, he stopped the car. I had to put my hands out to make sure I didn't fly across. He pulled me out of the back seat and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I . . . I just missed you, Case. You seem so happy with life without us . . . it scared me."

"I missed you, Dean. How could I not? I may be living with Aunt Nora, but that doesn't mean I'll forget my family."

"Then, why did you stop talking to us?" His voice was so low. I could hear him hurting.

I cooed his name and hugged him. "Dude, this is such a chick flick moment. I can't wait to tell Sam."

His arms wrapped around me, our embrace tightening. I was always was closer to Dean. He made me who I was today. He was my protector. My teacher. Everything.

Suddenly, we both break apart laughing. This was how we did thing afterwards. Have the emotional overload and then laugh. I got serious quickly.

"This life isn't all that great . . . boys are jackasses."

He chuckled. His hand rested behind his neck like he usually did when he felt awkward. "Why do you say that?"

"The whole ego shit just pisses me off. I can be with you, but in secret. I'm a virgin, but oh, wait, no, I'm not. I'm not bad, even though, everything about me screams bad!"

"What happened?"

"My first boyfriend here . . . cheated on me. My second was a secret. My third, Max, he's okay, but he isn't the one I want. Oh, not to mention the fucking demon that likes me!"

"Demon?"

"Huh?" Did I? Well, fuck.

"You said demon. What demon?"

"I didn't say demon." Great, he was going to freak. Demon . . . deviant! That could work.

"Yeah, you did. You said: not to mention the fucking demon that likes me!"

I shook my head. "Nah, I said deviant."

"You said demon!" He sounded so sure of himself. And, he was right, but he couldn't know that.

I sighed. "Dean. Can we not like fight?"

I knew that 'like' would totally get to him. Dean had amazing focus, maybe not when it was just the two of us. It was like he had A.D.D or something.

"We can like totally not fight," he joked; he did his impression of a teenage girl.

I burst out laughing. My phone started to ring. I take it out and see its Derek.

"Derek? What's up?"

"Where are you," he screamed on the other end.

I rolled my eyes and I saw Dean smirking. "I'm with Dean and Sam."

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up?"

"What? Derek, I'm fine. I said I'm with Dean and Sam."

"Don't fuck with me right now, Case! Tell me where the hell you are!"

I hung up. Overbearingly protective much? I looked up to see Dean trying to hide a grin.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Are you sure that boy who had his tongue shoved down your throat is your boyfriend?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because . . . it looks like this Derek guy is more concerned for you than that other dude is. And, you'd be blind not to see he's all over you."

I pursed my lips. "I think we've having another chick flick moment. Damn Dean. What is that like two in a row?

"Case . . ."

I gave me a half grin. He sees right through it. Dean can totally see behind my eyes and here I thought I learnt from the best to hide true feelings.

"God, Case! Are you serious?!"

"I . . ."

"Wait . . . second boyfriend wanted you to be a secret . . . was it him? Nora's step-son? God, Casey!"

"Sorry! I met him before coming down here . . . I love him!"

"Does he?"

I nod in response. It seemed to calm him down slightly. He's muttering something under his breath. He looks at me and sighed.

"I'm going to have to talk to him. You are going to have to talk to him. You know that right?"

I let out breath and nod.

Dean put his arm around my shoulder. "What have you gotten yourself into? Let's go get some dinner. I'm sure Sammy is probably wondering where we are!"

I shook my head. Dean and his food. We got into the Impala and Dean drove extremely fast, not caring about the speed limit. I felt complete. Derek. Dean. Sam. All that was missing was Dad . . . and Mom. But, I felt good. I felt completely and utterly happy. It was surreal for a slight moment.

"I'm so telling him about the two girly moments you had. Don't think that I'll forget."

The next thing I hear is him groaning and muttering himself for someone to kill him. I rolled my eyes at his childish ways. He should have gotten used to it by now, ever since he said that to us. I've been calculating!

_**(A/N) **_**Sam and Dean Winchester are in the house! LOL! I was going to have them come in later, but I thought they needed to be added now and back again like I planned! **

**Review!**

**Picture of Casey's dress: ** Malaysia/ sexy-trendy-light-blue-beach-dress-jg-041-jelitagirl-1201-27-JelitaGirl

**Remove spaces and.. **


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

_**(A/N)**_** I got too excited with how this chapter turned out. So, I didn't go over it. So, beware of grammar mistakes.**

**Old Life, New Life**

I moaned at the juiciness of the bite of hamburger in my mouth. My brothers' eyes are on me, but I don't care. It had been so long since I had an actual burger, the ground beef and all. Unlike with the Venturi/McDonalds, the Winchesters needed our greased burgers. I grabbed Sam's beer and took a sip. They still didn't want to give me my own.

"Hey," Sam retorted, annoyed that I took his beer.

I handed it back to him and groaned. "Can't I have my own?"

"You're still underage," Sam muttered.

"I turn 18 in two days, which is legal age here!"

"Actually, it isn't. It's nineteen," my smartass brother answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Common, it's not like I don't drink! I can handle a beer!"

"Fine," Dean said phlegmatically, "if it will get you to shut up then fine!"

I hollered a cheer. Then, I glanced back to Dean. "You're still pissed?"

The middle Winchester laughed. "Get over it, jerk."

"Bitch!"

I ignored them and got back to enjoying my burger. My phone kept ringing and it was Derek. I groaned and picked it up after the billionth time.

"What," I growled.

"Where are you, Casey? Don't fuck with me now!"

I smiled coyly, which I received confused looks from my brothers. "You didn't mind a few hours back."

Derek groaned. "Don't."

"Look, D. I'm perfectly fine. I'm with family. Stop calling me. I'll see you tomorrow . . . or not." With that, I hung up.

"The boy is persistent," Dean admitted.

I shrugged. I got up and when to the mini fridge. I grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down. I took a large sip.

"So, Dean, how's Jo?"

"She went back to her Mother," he lets out in a gruff voice.

I apologized. In return, he gave me half a smile, but I could see his sorrow in his eyes. I turned my head and asked Sam how he was. He said fine. I stood up. My burger was done. I still had half of my beer to drink, but I really needed to change out of Sam's shirt, which looked like dress on me.

"Can I have my keys? I need to get some clothes from my car."

Sam tossed them to me, but like an older brother, they both stood up to follow me. I sighed and walked to where Sam parked my car. I popped the hood open and grabbed my duffel bag. I was just about to shut the hood down, but Dean stopped me. He pulled out a machete blade that was tainted with blood, while Sam grabbed some papers.

"What's this?"

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Sam, you are supposed to be on my side!

I let out an exasperated breath. "Fine . . . When I first got here, I hunted a vampire coven. Took them all out," I finished off brightly.

"You did what?!"

I grinned before shrugging. "It was easy. I got out with barely a scratch. Cooper didn't believe me. Not to mention the stupid spirit I killed because Cooper was too dumb to realize what to do . . ."

Dean shook his head. "You're crazy, Case."

"I did learn from the best."

"Casey, what is all this?" Sam shoved the papers forward. Right, the tattoo designs and research, well might as well explain that too.

"I went to visit Dad's friend, Bobby. We did some research together and voila, perfect protection from demons. Can we go inside? I feel a draft and I'm cold," I whined.

He shook their heads and we went inside. I quickly changed. I wore some dark sweats that hung below my hip and a tank top that showed my tattoo clearly. When I entered the room, my brothers had the papers scattered over the bed and were leaning over it. They looked up when they heard me enter.

"This is impressive."

A compliment from Dean. That was like getting a compliment from the president of the United States. I smiled.

"The design is a mix of both the devil's trap and anti-demon possession. Cool, right?"

"Yeah, the drawing is crazy."

"It's perfect protection. You guys should probably get it tattooed like I did."

Dean's head snapped to me. "Tattooed? You got a tattoo?"

I gave him the best puppy dog pout ever. I turned and pointed to my shoulder blade. I felt them come closer. When I faced them again, Dean was shaking his head and was muttering something under his breath.

"Well, it's pretty late and Aunt Nora probably knows that you guys are here so it would be useless for me to go back. So, who is sharing a bed with me?"

Immediately, they both called out not me, but it was at the same time. I pouted. "Common."

They played rock-paper-scissors. In the end, Dean lost. They both didn't mind to share with me, but it was always like them to act like they didn't want to be next to me. I was their only sister. I jumped on the bed that I was going to share with Dean.

The lights flickered off and I felt Dean take his place beside me. I turned and hugged him. He kissed me gently on the forehead. He murmured so softly against my skin, "You've grown up so much since you left."

I whispered, "I'll always be your lil sister, Dean."

I felt him smile against my skin. I finally started to realize how tired I truly was. I snuggled up to my brother. The last thing I remembered hearing was Dean wanting me to come back with them.

The shrill of my cell phone drove me insane. I rolled over. There's a loud thud. An irritated voice swearing and another groggy, I scrabbled and picked it up.

"Where the hell are you?"

My eyes widened. I doubled over to check the time it was half past noon. Crap.

"Let me explain . . ."

"Safe it, Casey! If you aren't home in thirty minutes, you are going to be grounded for two months!"

I was met with the dial tone afterwards. I groaned and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth. I took a quick shower. Did my hair in a bun and quickly put on my jeans, but I didn't have another top and I so wasn't going to wearing the same thing.

"Dean!"

"Not so loud," he groaned. "What?"

"Can you pass me one of your shirts? I don't have another."

"Why don't you wear the one you wore last night?"

"Cause that's gross. Now give!"

He laughed lowly and knocked on the door. "Here."

I opened it slightly and snatched it. I pulled it on and took one of my elastics and tied it on the side. I walked out and put my shoes on.

"I need to leave . . . like now. I'll see you guys later?"

They shook their heads. "You are waiting for us," Sam declares.

"I'm going to get grounded. I need to be home in . . . 25 minutes! I don't have time to wait!"

"We're done."

"Ew . . . you didn't even take a shower or brush your teeth!"

"Actually we did," Sam said and held out a tooth brush. "As for a shower . . . took one last night. After you crashed."

"Fine . . . let's go. Pass me my keys!"

"Nawh, I want to drive your baby. It's been a while."

"But, it's my car!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm the one who found it."

"Fine."

Sam got into my car after I put back my stuff in the trunk while I got into the front seat of the Impale. Dean held the door open as if he was waiting for me to leave . . . which he was. I shook my head. I held out my hand. Frustrated, he dropped the keys in my hands. I grinned and started the engine. God, did I love the Impala. It was a classic.

"Get over it Dean. You don't know the way. And, I don't feel like giving instructions."

"I don't like people driving my car," he grumbled.

I laughed. "I know. But, common, you guys are going to move on so . . . why not enjoy our time together?"

He smiled at me before flicking the cassette player on. I rolled my eyes. It was so like him not to update his car. I didn't mind, I liked the old school style this car had going on. It had been our Dad's car first, but he gave it to Dean.

The music blared. I tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the dreams. The lyrics started to fill the car. And, I realized that he had put on his favourite song. Led Zeppelin's _Ramble On_. I knew what was coming next. We both started to sing the chorus.

_Ramble on, and now's the time. The time is now, to sing my song._

_I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way._

_I've been this way ten years to the day, ramble on._

_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._

We continued to sing the rest of the song. Once the song was done, I decided to put on one of my favourites. I told him to put Metallica's _Enter Sandman_. The drums, guitar and bass filled my ears. I waited for the first words to come. I was banging my head to the guitar and drums.

_Say your prayers, little one._

_Don't forget, my son,_

_To include everyone._

_I tuck you in, warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

I didn't care and nor did Dean. I turned up the volume as I turned onto the streets near the neighbour where I was living. The windows there rolled down and the song was blaring on practically full blast.

By the time, I was pulling into the driveway of the Venturi/McDonald household; the end of the song was coming near. I kept the engine on while I waited for it to finish. I was still singing and Dean was smirking at me. I had truly missed this.

_We're off to never never land . . ._

Finally, I cut the engine off. I exited the car and walked towards the front door. I was flanked by my brothers. I sighed before stepping into the household. Derek and the rest of the kids were on the couch. The second they heard a sound, their heads snapped towards me.

"Nice to see you finally made an appearance, Case," Derek harshly said.

Before I could get a word out, Dean snapped, "Watch it, Dickwad."

My eyes widened and hissed at Dean, "Watch the language, little kid in the room!"

"Casey, is that you?"

"Hey, Mom," I called back, going back into Casey McDonald mode.

She came rushing into the room with George following behind. "Where have you been?! Derek said you went off with Dean and Sam. You could have called!"

"Sorry. I just hadn't seen them in so long. I guess I got carried away."

She nodded. "Alright, just call next time."

"What?!" Derek screamed. "I get grounded because I came home five minutes after curfew and she gets a warning for staying out all night with two men! WHAT?!"

I glared at Derek. When Nora started to speak again, I zeroed in on her. She was trying to explain that they were family friends and that I wouldn't do anything. When Derek started to argue, George stepped in.

"Nora . . . I thought I'd never say this in my life . . . trust me, but Derek's got a point. It would be unfair to ground Derek and not Casey."

"What," I yelled. "I _never_ get in trouble . . . I hang out with friends who are practically family and I get in trouble! No, that isn't fair!"

"With all due respect, Casey didn't do anything wrong. We grew up together," Sam stated, "we are family."

"Exactly," I agreed.

George shook his head. "Casey, you stayed out without even notifying us. Your Mother was worried and well, we've never met these young men before."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

"Oh, and Casey. You do get into trouble. A week's worth of lunch detention for knocking out a football player?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You're kidding right? That football player's younger brother was bullying Edwin. When I told him off, he told Ryan, who was already planning on fighting with _Derek_! He threw my lunch to the ground and was about to beat the crap out of Derek's face! I protected not only one Venturi, but two! I think punishment should be the last thing on your minds!"

Dean let out a chuckle. "You knocked a football player out, nice job!"

I pursed my lips, trying my hardest not to laugh. I shrugged in response. My eldest brother held me by the shoulders, he was obviously behind me.

Lizzie spoke up. "I think Casey's right. If it wasn't for her, who knows what Ronnie would have done next to Edwin."

George finally gave up and agreed. Derek just stared. I smirked at him before walking upstairs. As I did, I realized that my brother's weren't following me. I turned around and questioned them. "You coming or not?"

Dean and Sam started walking up the stairs behind me. I entered my room and closed the door behind us. They started to look around. Sam was looking at the books I had, while Dean just jumped on my bed and lied back. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are we doing here exactly?"

I looked over to Sam. "I don't know. I didn't think you wanted to be around the family."

"Your call, Case."

Dean laughed. "Sammy look, Casey's got a diary," my eyes widened. I jumped on Dean and started fighting for the journal, but he had tossed it to Sam and held me down.

"No, please!"

However, Sam started reading one of my entries:

_August 15. I had another dream. I heard him again. I don't know why he has to do that knowing I'm right there. He must know I'm listening. Is it wrong to want him so badly? Again . . . his body is like drug. Back to the dream, god . . . he went down and lick –_

My brother's eyes snapped to me. I grew bright red. Sam shut the journal and tossed it onto my desk. I sighed in relief. Dean's grip loosened and I rushed out.

"What the hell," he hissed.

"I'm a teenage girl . . . it happens."

"Casey," he growled. "Did you screw him?"

I bit my lower lip and looked away. Dean cursed. Sam sided with Dean. Great, they were ganging up on me. There was a knock on my door.

"Case? Dinner's ready. Mom wants you down."

Lizzie. The life saver.

"Sure thing, Liz. We'll be right down."

"This isn't over."

I groaned. The three of us walked back downstairs. Nora had added an extra chair next to mine. Sam sat beside Lizzie, while I sat in between Dean and Liz. My eyes found Derek's, who was irritated. I looked down on my plate and focussed on it.

Nora had made mashed potatoes along with gravy. The main meal was grilled veggies with grilled chicken and some pasta. Luckily, Nora knew to make extras. I don't know whether it was for Derek or because she knew that her nephews were coming as well.

"So, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before. I'm George Venturi."

Dean looked up and swallowed. "That's alright. I'm Dean and that's my younger brother, Sam."

George nodded. "So, how long have you known Nora and Casey for?"

Sam chuckled. "Her whole life."

Marti childish spoke, "Casey?"

"Yeah, Marti?" I looked up to see what she wanted.

"Are you and Dean going to get married?"

I was about to take a bit, but froze. Dean sputtered out his drink, there were a few chuckles. I shook my head. "No, Marti. We aren't. He's a brother to me."

"Like you and Smerek?"

Now, it was Derek turn to choke. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Dean shooting him a glare. A small smile tugged on my lips. I can't help it.

"Not exactly. You know Derek and I don't really get along. Dean, Sam and I are like you, Edwin and Derek."

Nora quickly commanded Marti to eat her dinner, changing the subject. I was grateful for my aunt's interruption. I didn't want Marti to spill anything by asking more questions. She was an observant one.

"Casey, what have you decided to do for your birthday?"

"Eh . . . I don't know yet, George."

"There's a karaoke place that just opened. An associate of mine was telling me if would be a nice place to spend a night if you want something low-key."

Sam butted in. "That's sounds like a great idea. It'll be our treat Casey."

"I guess I could invite Em and Max . . ."

"Pass me the pasta, Ed," Derek rudely demanded.

With that, the rest of dinner no longer had the spotlight on me or my brothers. After dinner finished, everyone moved to do their own thing. The adults went to do the dishes. Marti, Lizzie and Edwin began to watch television leaving my brothers, Derek and I alone. Derek, not really fitting in, decided to go up to his room.

"Let's go outside on the porch."

Us three Winchesters sat down on the porch. I looked up at the stars and didn't say anything. Until, Dean broke the silence.

"So, you and Derek?"

I looked to him and shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Then, explain."

"I'm his step-sister."

Sam retorted, "No, you aren't, Case. You're not related to him."

"What do you want me to tell him? I can't tell the truth."

"Why not?"

"What truth?"

My head snapped back. Derek was leaning against the door frame staring right at me. His eyes were gleaming with this flame. I could tell he was upset. I didn't respond. I couldn't.

"What truth, Casey?"

His voice was low and almost even harsh. My lips were pursed together. I didn't have the emotional capability to tell him what the truth was. I wasn't his step-sister. I was Lizzie's cousin. Dean and Sam are my brothers. I'm a hunter. I run away.

"Nothing," I let out. It's barely audible, but he caught on.

He chuckles darkly. "It doesn't seem like nothing. If it was nothing, it wouldn't be hard to tell me."

Tears started streaming down my face, but he can't see me.

"Tell me, Casey. What can you possibly lying to me about? I know you are still with Max. Are you screwing these two as well? What about Cooper? Him too? Did you even go to his father's place?! Tell me!"

I sobbed. My body shook. Sam came down to comfort me. His arm was around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his built body. He cooed to me, telling me it was alright. Dean, on the other hand, got in his face.

"Back off."

"Screw you, dude."

Dean snapped, "Dude? Really!? Dude?! And, I said back off."

"Who do you think you are? I bet you're just another guy Casey hooked up with and strung around."

I tried controlling my sobs, but it's hard. I needed to tell Derek. He would understand, right? I didn't have to tell him everything, but for the most part I could tell him. I started to listen to Sam, who was telling me to take deep breaths.

"My _sister_ is not a common whore!"

"Stop," I yelled. I shrugged Sam's arm off and stood up. I turned and wiped my final tears away. I stepped forward. "I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Sam and Dean aren't family friends . . ."

"I knew it. You screwed them too?!"

I snarled, fighting back the tears again. It stung to know that he could think so lowly of me. "Will you let me finish?!"

He huffed and looked away.

"They aren't family friends. They are my brothers. My _real_ brothers . . . by blood."

Derek's eyes shifted to me. "Nora has more kids?"

I shook my head. "I'm not a McDonald."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then, who are you?"

"I'm her niece."

"What," he sputtered out.

I gave him a half grin. "My family moves around a lot. I wanted a normal life. I ran away. I came down here and began to live with my aunt. But, then, she met George and got married. I _told_ her not to say anything. It was my idea to keep it from everyone. Why do you think I tried staying away from you? I didn't want to ruin Nora's family."

"But, you're not family."

I bowed my head. "I guess not."

"That means we aren't related."

I looked up. My eyes met his soft brown eyes. I bit down on my lower lip. I'm shocked that my brothers are keeping quiet. With a swift movement, Derek grabbed me and crashed his lips onto mine. I froze up for a minute before responding. My hands intertwine through his messy locks.

One of my brother's cleared his throat. We broke apart. I turned to them with a wolfish grin.

"Leave her be," Sam stated.

Dean took a step forward and was leering over the two of us. "You break her heart. I break your face. Got it?"

Derek nodded, shrinking back a bit. I playfully shoved Dean. He laughed, telling me it was his duty.

"I think we are going to head off. We'll see you tomorrow, Case."

My brothers left me and Derek. Their engine revved before they sped down the road. I looked at Derek, who was smiling at me.

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be mad? This is amazing news."

"You know you can't tell them, right? I mean your family."

"I don't care," he muttered, kissing me gently. "I'm just glad I don't have to feel guilty for loving you so much."

_**(A/N)**_** And, voila! Please, review! **


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

"Are you cool about this," I asked him for about the millionth time.

He chuckled. "Case, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Pull the car over," he sighed.

I pulled over to the side of the road, parking. He faced me and grabbed my hands. I looked into his eyes and I saw a twinkle in them.

"If I wasn't sure about this . . . about you, then I wouldn't be here."

I never thought I would see the day that Derek would be so sensitive and understanding. It was a cute surprise to see this Derek once in a while. I smiled and leaned in. I kissed him passionately before pulling away.

"We should probably get to the karaoke place. Em, Max and my brothers are probably waiting."

It had been a night ago that I came out to Derek. Partially at least. After my confession and the departure of my brothers, we stayed out on the porch for a little while longer. He asked me about who I was . . . truly. I gave him his answers and he would smirk at me. I wasn't a total good girl. I knew how to have fun and he knew that. By the time, his family went to bed; we were in our own rooms. But, when the clock hit midnight, I snuck into his room. Without going into too much detail, that boy sure knew how to use that tongue of his.

My birthday finally came up and I invited both my best friend and boyfriend to a night out. My brothers were meeting us there as well as Em and Max. They had a project for History so they said that they would meet us there.

Finally, we made it to the parking lot. I got out of my car. Before we started to make our way to the entrance of the place, Derek grabbed me. He held me up against my car.

"I don't know when I'll get the chance to do this tonight, so I'm just going to do it now."

He kissed me. Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. When we pulled away, we were both panting. We smiled at one another. A fluttering sensation in my stomach, I pecked him gently on the lips before moving towards the entrance.

My brothers were already there. "Casey!"

I waved and took Derek's hand in mine, rushing over to them. My brothers pulled me into a tight bear hug. I laughed when they finally set me down.

"Happy birthday lil sister!"

I pouted. "No gift?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "God forbid, we forgot. Least all, Dean forgetting to buy you a gift."

Dean elbowed our brother, causing him to groan.

"Stop it! So, where is it?"

My brother laughed. "Not so fast, Case. I'd like to know what the boyfriend got you . . ."

I turned crimson red. I bit my lower lip. I had to lie. There was no way I was telling Dean what Derek got me. "Concert tickets."

"Who's playing?"

"Tool."

"Never heard of them."

I rolled my eyes. "I've already uploaded all of their songs onto Sam's laptop. Listen when you get the chance."

I jerked forward. I glanced sideways to Derek, who was grinning. I glared. Why was he torturing me now? Stupid bet . . .

"_You got me underwear?"_

_Derek leaned forward and grabbed a remote. "Not just any type of underwear . . . it's a vibrator."_

"_Why did you get a vibrator?"_

_He shrugged. "Thought it would be funny?"_

_I shook my head. I reached into the bag, hoping something else was in the bag, but there was nothing. I looked at him._

"_That's it?"_

_He nodded. "Common, Casey! Have fun! I bet you couldn't handle it for a day."_

"_You do not want to bet against me, Der . . ."_

"_I bet you can't handle it."_

"_Fine," I snapped. "What do I get if I win?"_

"_Whatever you want. And, if I win?"_

_I smirked. "Me . . . black lace . . . hotel room."_

_He bit his lower lip before nodding. Then, he kissed me._

He was messing with me already. I groaned at the vibrations. I elbowed him while Dean and Sam spoke.

"Hey guy!"

Emily. She sounded chipper. More so than her normal self. Max was about to kiss me on my lips, but I moved my head at the last second. His soft lips gently pecked my cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby," he whispered in my ear.

I grinned. "I'd like to introduce you to some friends from back home. Em, Max this is Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean, my best friend; Emily and my boyfriend, Max."

They greeted one another. The six of us entered the place and got settled into our private room. Dean and Sam excused themselves in order to bring back some drinks. There were only three presents on the table. I had already gotten mine from Derek, but my brothers usually brought two...

Emily shoved her gift forward. "Open mine!"

I laughed. I took her black gift bag and removed the hot pink tissue paper. I took out the envelope and scanned through the card. It simply told me how glad she was to have met me . . . blah . . . blah . . . blah. I didn't feel like reading it completely. I smiled at her. I noticed a gift card for fifty dollars to Victoria's Secret. She winked at me when I gave her a confused look. I pulled out the makeup kit she had gotten me. It was adorable.

"Aw! Thanks, Em! It's awesome," I leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

Max handed me his present for me. I ripped the wrapping paper off and looked back up at him. It was a bottle of perfume. I gave him a peck on the cheek, thanking him. He gave me the birthday card. I read it slowly, he wrote: Happy birthday, Case! I love you! –Max

I looked up at him. No, he couldn't. We only started dating not so long ago. It was too soon. Something fell out and Derek picked it up, giving it to me. A hotel room key. My eyes widened. I placed it all back into Em's gift bag.

I bit my lower lip. Sam and Dean burst through the door with a tray of drinks on them. I saw the shot glasses and shook my head. I was eighteen now . . . they were going to force me to drink eighteen of those. Dean had done it for his and forced Sam to do it on his eighteenth.

"No way," I said. "I'm not doing that stupid tradition of yours!"

"Now, come on Casey . . . live a little."

I groaned. Dean handed me the first one. I took the hit.

Music started to play and I looked up to see Derek on the tiny platform that was at the front. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You're up, birthday girl."

I drowned two more shots before stepping forward. I waited for the lyrics to appear for Natalia Kills' song _Love is a Suicide_.

_You like the smell of blood_

_When's its pumpin' like a factory. _

_Ohh.. you like your words to cut_

My breath became slightly shaky when I felt the vibrations again. I became moving closer to the table. I grabbed a shot.

_Am I the epitome _

_Of everything you hate_

_And, you desire_

_You love me like an enemy _

I took the shot and continued to sing. My eyes zeroed in on Derek, who was grinning like a fool. I shook my head and marched on back onto the platform. As I said the words, I made some movements as well. It was a catchy song.

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm already ready_

_You know_

_No one will love you like I love ya._

By the time the song finished, I seriously needed to do something. I was so wet. I grabbed a shot and then three more. My brothers' were staring at me. I had about twelve more to go. Emily went next and I was forced to drink about five more. I started to catch my buzz, but seriously, Emily's voice was like nail running down a chalk board. Her song wasn't too long, luckily, but Derek was still playing with that little remote. I was going to win this bet . . . I had to.

When Max went up, I couldn't take it anymore. Derek had left saying he had to go to the washroom. I started to walk away when Sam caught my arm.

"I'm getting snacks. Be right back."

I rushed through the area; I ordered four plates of nachos and a pizza. He said it would take a while. I nodded and made my way to the bathrooms. I peeked inside and noticed no one was there, but Derek was wiping his hands with paper towel.

"I think you took a wrong turn, Case."

I titled my head. "I think you get off on torturing me."

He grinned at me as I walked closer. "Here's a dirty little secret . . . I do too," I pulled him down for a kiss.

Derek is all in. He grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me closer. I took some steps back into a stall. My legs encircled his waist. It seemed like we were always in the same position. His lips sucked on my bare neck. I gasped.

"You aren't playing fair . . ."

He chuckled against my skin. "I knew you couldn't take it. I win."

I groaned. "Shut up and fix it."

His fingers fluttered across my thigh before unzipping my black jeans. He gently tugged them off, not completely though. He removed my underwear and let his fingers dip in. I groaned. He continued to suck, but on my collarbone. Derek entered one of his fingers into my core and I demanded for more. He knew exactly how to get me off. He continued going fast and then, slow and fast again. When I finally growled out his name, he pulled away from me. He licked his fingers. I bit my lip as I pulled my jeans back on.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Me too. I got you something else for you birthday."

"Another gift? It better not be sex related . . ."

He chuckled. "It isn't."

Derek took out a silver chain from his back pocket and showed it to me. It was beautiful. It was two hearts, one that said, _I love you_ on it, while the other was simple with my gem stone on it. I looked up at him.

"It's perfect," I gushed. "Help me put it on," I asked while I pulled back my hair.

He gently clasped the necklace around my neck. I touched it and kissed him.

"We should get back. I ordered food."

We walked out of the bathroom. I got a weird glance from a man in the bathroom. I shrugged it off. I walked back to the counter and he handed me a tray. Derek, however, grabbed it before I could. I shook my head and walked back into the room.

"There you guys are!"

"Sorry, we had to wait for the food," I said, my cheeks turning pink.

Emily nodded before cheerfully speaking. "Derek, you're turn!"

"No way!"

"Come on!"

He agreed and stepped forward. He stood in front of the mic and stared at me for a second. The sound of an acoustic guitar played.

"There's something about you," Derek spoke, the words that Justin Timberlake said at the beginning of his video _Like I Love You. _"The way I'm lookin' at you, whatever. You keep looking at me. Gettin' scared now, right? Don't fear me baby, it's just destiny. It feel good, right? Listen . . . "

Then, he began to truly sing. Derek truly had a good voice. Like a rougher tone, but it was seducing nonetheless. My eyes were on him, but Max tugged my arm as did Emily. The three of us moved closer and Em just started to dance. Max on the other hand grabbed my waist and started to sway. His back turned towards Derek. My lover's eyes glanced to mine, his piercing stare made me melt.

_Ain't nobody love you like I love you._

_You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya_

_Late at night, I talk to you_

_You will know the difference when I touch you._

I bit my lower lip. He was able to make me do that so much. My arms were wrapped around Max's neck, but I was looking at Derek, eyeing him from head to toe. He was doing some funny dance moves as he grabbed the mic's stand.

I heard Max's voice as he whispered the words. The funny thing is that his voice couldn't compare to the hypnotic tone of Derek's.

_If you give me that chance_

_To be your man_

I continued to stare at him. Max's hands were moving downwards. I clenched his hands, removing myself away from him. I turned away and walked over to my brothers. Dean knew the look I was making. It was an 'I'm so over this.' He chuckled and moved forward a few move shots. I was taking them one by one. Derek was rapping pretty well. When he was about to finish his song, I was taking my last shot. I raised it to him before drowning it.

I shook my head. I was finally starting to feel it. The wooziness.

When he was done, Emily was clapping. Sam pulled me down. I was stumbling slightly. Maybe taking the rest of my shots quickly wasn't such a good idea.

"What kind of music does this boy listen to?"

"The same thing as we do," I replied.

Dean laughed. "What?"

I repeated my previous sentence, but Dean simply shook his head. Was this boy deaf?

"What time is it?"

"Huh?"

I huffed and tapped on my wrist. Realization finally dawned upon my two goof headed brothers. "Around ten-ish."

"Party over," I slurred.

"Not quite, sis. The after party just started . . . Already confirmed it with Nora. You and your boy are crashing with us tonight."

I shook my head. I needed air. I looked up and saw Derek walking over.

"Em and Max said that they were going to leave."

I stumbled forward, marching towards the exit. I was outside. My eyes widened.

Em.

Max.

Kissing.

It must be the alcohol speaking. I shook my head, but I still saw them lip locked. I screamed. They both broke apart.

"Casey, listen . . ."

"Save it! It's over!"

"Casey, you're drunk. You don't mean it."

"I don't me –" I puked all over his shoes.

Emily groaned whining to how gross it was. I stumbled backwards, falling onto my butt. I looked up at them and frowned. "Leave."

"Case –"

"LEAVE!"

Max raised his hands and walked away. Emily followed behind, shaking her head. I don't know how long I was sitting outside for, but I heard my name called.

I felt my body being lifted off the ground. I smelt the familiar smell that belonged to Derek. I closed my eyes and snuggled my head deeper into his chest. I fell into the darkness, tired of fighting.

_**(A/N) **_**Hopefully this chapter made sense. I feel like it was all over the place, but oh well, I'm too lazy at the moment to look over it again. It took a while to write all of this. Review!**

**BTW . . . so far . . . my poll is telling me that the next story will be a Delena fanfic. If you want something else . . . go vote! **

**Please give me your love . . . meaning review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

I woke up at the sound of heavy snoring. I groaned and rolled over. My head hit a firm chest. My eyes flashed open as I sat up straight. My head snapped to both sides of a darkened room. My head was pounding. My hand caressed the back of my throbbing head. Where on earth was I? I squinted and realized that the one beside me was Derek.

What. The. Hell?

I shook him gently. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I shook harder until he cussed softly. His hand shot out, shoving me away from him.

"Shit, Der-ek!"

He scrambled forward and as I fell back onto the ground. "I'm so sorry, Case! I didn't know it was you. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just perfect," I told him sarcastically. "Where are we?"

"In a motel room."

"What the hell are we doing in a motel room? What about Nora and George?"

He chuckled and turned the lamp light on. I put my hand before my eyes. I squinted again, allowing my eyes adjust to the light. I stood up and came back to bed. He moved over, giving me space.

"No need to worry. Your brothers' took care of my parents. As for the motel room, it was supposed to be your after party, but since you were knocked out and your brothers still wanted to have some fun . . . they gave me the key room and told me to keep an eye on you."

I narrowed my eyes. "My brothers aren't _that_ easy on trusting people . . ."

"Well, that's what happened," he mocked back, rolling his eyes.

I shrugged. "So, where are they now?"

"Probably in their own room? Isn't it a little weird that they share a room?"

I shook my head. "Its saves money and they get a room with two beds . . . they aren't gay!"

"Oh . . . trust me . . . I know."

"What happened," I asked through my laughter.

"Oh, nothing . . . just boy stuff."

I shoved him playfully. "There is nothing you can say about them that I won't have heard already."

"If you say so . . . Dean kicked Sam out of the room for the night."

I rolled my eyes. "That's it?"

"Yup . . . but the room is right next door . . . that girl has a pair of lungs."

I shrugged. "Wait . . . where is Sam?"

The door opened and in came Sam with a bag in his hands. "Oh, you're finally awake. Breakfast is served."

The smell of coffee just called to me. I walked forward and snatched the bag away from him. I took out the coffees and the cartons of food. I took one of each and sat down on the chair near the table. I drank the coffee. I just adored the sensation of the warmth that sizzled down my throat. It was so relaxing. I opened the carton and saw eggs, bacon, sausage and some toast. I began eating my way through the eggs and toast.

By the time, I was full and my food was finished, Dean strolled in. He didn't bother to say anything to anyone. He grabbed a coffee and the last carton of food. He sat down on the bed and started to eat. I couldn't help, but giggle at my brother's grumpiness. Sam shot me a look telling me to keep my mouth shut, but I ignored it.

I teased my brother. "What, Dean? Didn't you have _fun_ last night?"

Giggles escaped my lips and I felt Derek's eyes on me. I had a mischievous glint in my eyes. I knew it because I was feeling devious.

Dean groaned and flicked me the finger. I burst out laughing. He cussed, "For fucks sake, Casey! Shut up!"

I didn't stop. "That's what you get, you big sour puss!"

"Sam, control her before I knock her out," Dean grumbled.

"Dude, relax. She's just teasing you," Derek snapped back. How sweet, Derek felt protective of me even if nothing was going to happen. Empty threats.

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing, Der. Dean's like that. You'd think a good fuck would change that . . ."

"Casey!"

"What? I'm saying the truth!"

Dean stood up and towered over me. I stood up and glanced on upwards. I narrowed my eyes. He was grumpy, but never this grumpy. Something had happened. I was sure of it.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's none of _your_ business."

I huffed. "What did Jo call? Or . . . did Dad?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, answer me! It was Dad, wasn't it? What did he say?"

My voice grew softer. I knew that Dean looked up to our Dad, which is why he took the role of Father Figure some times, but this wasn't one of those times. I cupped his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Talk to me," I begged.

His voice cracked as he sobbed. "He's in the hospital."

I stumbled back. "What?"

"He's in the hospital, Case!"

I gulped and crumbled down to the ground.

My Dad.

Hospital.

I cried.

Dean grumbled under his breath before going back to his food. It was so like him to act as if everything was cool when it wasn't. He would keep his emotions in check until it overpowered him and he came tumbling down. I continued to cry. I felt arms encircle me. I leaned into the person, whether it was Sam or Derek, I didn't know. I cried. They were muffled. Whoever was holding me was getting their shirt ruined.

I heard the soft cooing of my brother, Sam. It was him. He was running his fingers through my hair, trying to sooth. Why did everything have to happen to me?

I had to leave. I had to see my Dad. I needed to.

_Derek_.

What about him? I moved away and looked up at Derek. He was staring at me with such a pitiful look on his face. I walked to him and threw my arms around him. I sobbed. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck.

"It's going to be alright. If you're anything like your Dad, then I know for sure he'd going to pull through."

It just broke me down even more. I was going to crush him in a few moments. I just wanted him for a little while.

I heard the door slam shut. I removed myself from Derek's grip. I got off the bed and started to move backwards. My back finally touched the wall and I saw Derek. He sat there, staring at me confused.

My poor poor Derek. I was going to go to hell for what I was about to do. If I wasn't already.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out my words.

He furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

Tears were running down my cheek like a stream. "I have to go."

"Home?"

I shook my head. "To my Dad . . . I can't stay here while he's _there_."

"I'll come with you."

Again, I shook my head. "You can't."

"Why not?!"

"You can't."

Derek stood up and strutted towards me. He had this crazed glint in his eyes. He was going to argue.

"I'll follow you there."

"Derek . . . I can't let you. You have a life here."

"So? So do you . . ."

"Sooner or later I was going to leave . . ." I whispered, looking away.

He huffed. "Well, if you're going. I'm coming too. Don't bother telling me no, I'm not staying back."

I bowed my head. He lifted my head with a finger and kissed me gently. When he pulled away, my eyes stared into his.

"I love you, Case."

"I love you, too . . ."

"Good, then let's go."

He turned away from me and I took my chance.

"You still can't come with me, Der. I'm so sorry," I whispered to him and I grabbed him from his stomach, squeezing him with everything I had.

Soon enough, he was knocked out. I dragged him to the bed. I rushed to the room next door and demanded Sam to help me. He came back with me and lifted Derek for me. Once in my car, I sped through the streets. Within half way through the trip back to the house, Derek started to wake up again. I grabbed the small pistol I had stored under my seat. I got it and hit him with the back of it. Once more, he was unconscious.

I wished Derek could come with me, but I had no idea what was awaiting for me there. My Father was the best. It had to be something huge for him to land himself in the hospital. Though, how did they reach Dean? Did Dad call him or did someone else? I hoped he was fine or was going to be fine at the very least.

I pulled up in the driveway. Nora came rushing in when I groaned after dropping Derek onto the couch. I went upstairs and I heard her follow after me.

Once in my room, I started to throw items of clothing that I had brought before living here and a few other things. My journal, my laptop, my secret box that contained some fake Ids as well as my Mother's ring, my extra gun that I kept inside and lots of other things.

"Casey, what's going on?"

I turned to her as I still packed my bags. "Dad's in the hospital. I'm going to go see him."

"Why is Derek unconscious on the couch?"

I sighed. I stopped packing and faced her completely. My head bowed. I had to tell her the truth.

"I love him."

"Derek?"

I nodded. "He says he loves me too and that he wants to come with me, but I can't let him. He knows I'm not a McDonald, but he doesn't know about the hunting."

"You told him the truth."

I shrugged. "I told you I love him. I'm sorry."

Nora pursed her lips and nodded. I finished my duffel bags. I hugged her and told her she had to look after him.

The strap of my bag was around my shoulder. I shut the lights off and walked out of my room. I didn't know where the kids were or where George was, but I went to the couch and kissed Derek lightly on the cheek.

"What am I going to tell everyone?"

"Tell them I went to visit my Father. You tried stopping me, but I ignored you. I'll take the grounding when I get back."

"When will you get back?"

"I don't know," I whispered, my eyes on Derek's angelic unconscious face. "I have to go. Tell him I love him and that I'm sorry."

"Take care, Case."

"You too. Thank you for everything."

I walked out of the Venturi/McDonald residence, this was a place I called home for a while . . . but, I needed to be with my family right now. I opened my trunk and threw in my bag. I entered my car and drove.

I called Sam and waited for him to pick up. When he finally did, I heard the heavy rock music playing in the background. They were already in their car.

"Where are you?"

"Heading towards the interstate 94 west, we'll stop in Detroit for a while."

"Alright. I'll meet you there."

There was a loud sigh on the other line. "Case, are you sure about this? Leaving everything?"

"Dad needs me."

"Dean and I could take care of him."

I wanted to scream. My vision was slightly blurry, I wiped my eyes. I wasn't going to cry on the phone. If I was in front of my brother, he'd see me shaking my head.

"No," I croaked. "I need to be there too."

"What about Derek? School?"

I snapped, "Family always comes first, Sam!"

He gave up. Sam muttered, "Alright."

We both hung up. My hand went to my neck. I felt the cool sensation of the silver necklace that hung around my neck. My fingers grazed over the engraving.

_I love you_.

I love you too, Derek, I thought to myself. It was going to be hard. He was probably going to hate me when I got back, but I would deal with it then. Right now, I needed my focus on my Father . . . my blood family.

In order to try to get my mind off of things, I turned on my IPod on shuffle. I huffed at the first song that played. It was odd how the song that randomly played was an exact match to how I felt and how I was thinking.

_I was feeling sad._

_Can't help looking back._

_Highways flew by._

The Yeah Yeah Yeahs' _Runaway_ played for the next few minutes before moving on to a much rougher tone. It was my selection of 90s rock. I was driving well over a 100 kilometers per hour. My eyes were focused to the distance before me.

My phone rang. I spoke 'accept' and then came the extremely pissed off voice that belonged to my love. I gulped down a sob.

"Hello, Derek," my voice was sickly calm. It even sounded lethal if that was even possible.

He growled. "How could you do this to me? I thought you _loved_ me."

"I do."

"Then why," he asked. He sounded so low . . . so vulnerable. I hated this.

"I need to do this alone, Der."

"You're lying," he snarled. "You're hiding something from me. I thought we were passed this."

"We are," I whimpered. "I'm not hiding anything."

I lied. What other thing could I do? I was stupefied by how well he knew me. Derek might not know what my favourite color or movie was, but he knew the little details.

"I'm sorry, Der."

I was about to hang up. He cried. He told me not to hang up. He _begged_ me not to. I sighed.

"Can't we just talk?"

"We can."

"Where are you?"

I sighed. "Half way to Detroit."

"Detroit?"

"My Dad is in Missouri. I'm meeting Sam and Dean in Detroit."

"Oh. What is playing in the background?"

I cussed. I turned off the IPod, but my ears caught onto the lyrics that were playing. I bit my lower lip.

_I say I won't be long._

_Just hanging out with the girls._

_A lie I didn't have to tell._

Where was this coming from? These lyrics weren't applicable. I wasn't cheating on Derek.

"My IPod's on shuffle. I guess I liked Rihanna's song _Unfaithful _at one point of my life."

"Right . . . so . . . when are you getting back?"

I swallowed. "I don't know."

"You _are_ coming back though, right?"

"Of course!"

I was going to come back. I was going to make sure that I did. I imagined myself walking through the house and having him pick me up. As if it would be a corny reunion. I wouldn't mind as long as it was with Derek.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Case."

"I should go. I'll call you when I get there?"

"You better."

I giggled and that was it. We both hung up. I was going to go back to him. I needed to get as much as I could before I left completely.

_My_ plan.

I would finish high school and then return to my family. That meant I had about two years with him before he'd leave for college/university. And, that would be it if it even lasted that long.

I would be breaking his heart two years from now or he mine within that time. I knew my plan was flawed, but how else could I do this? I tried staying away. It didn't work. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I needed to get my fix of him before overdosing and getting clean of him.

_**(A/N) **_**Well . . . the Winchesters will be getting back together next chapter. I was planning on doing a chapter that is simply Derek's point of view on how he's feeling while Casey's away, but then I'd have to do that again later on . . . but if you guys want me to do it. I will. But, I'm warning if I do, it might be shorter than my regular posts.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hopefully, it wasn't too cheesy :P**


	19. Chapter 18 Derek's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

_**Derek's Point of View:**_

My mysterious girl to whom I gave my virginity turned out to be Casey . . . my step-sister.

Casey, my step-sister turned out to be not my sister, but Lizzie, my real step-sister's cousin.

And, now, she wasn't here. The brunette I loved left. She even knocked me out . . . twice. I had no clue how she had the ability to do that. Hell, she even had the power to knock Ryan, the Fridge out with one simple hit.

She was my wild hellcat. I loved her. Somewhere along the way of hooking up and seeing her with Sam, I fell in love with her. Casey truly had this fire in her eyes that I just loved. I believed I fell in love with her when she stood before me and hit Ryan out.

Casey.

I sighed. My head was throbbing. How hard had she hit me? Why did she hit me? I didn't understand why she was trying to keep me away from her. Well, her family. Her father was in the hospital. I could have been her support. After seeing how Dean was reacting, I thought she'd need it. I thought she'd be happy and moved by my sweet actions. But, no . . . she does the exact opposite. Every time I felt like I finally got her all figured out, she does something that shocks me completely.

I loved it.

She was intelligent. She was strong and independent. She was also so hard headed. Everything about her just called to me. I felt like I sap, but common, she was fucking gorgeous on top of everything. Casey had the best figure I had ever seen. Her long brown hair was like chocolate and then her eyes. They were so clear like the sky. It was obviously I would never say this out loud, but this was safe. I was allowed to daydream about my lover.

"Derek?"

My eyes moved to Nora. My hand moved through my hair. She came closer and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "She told me to tell you that she loved you and that she was sorry."

I gulped. Casey told her. I felt like Nora was the mother I never really had. Abby, my biological mother always felt like her job was more important than her family. But, Nora was completely different. She was the opposite. She was exactly who my siblings and my father needed. I may act like a self absorbed jerk, but it was what was expected of me. I couldn't be the softy. I didn't want to be that man.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

She pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Are you sure?"

I knew she saw through me. I stalked off. I locked myself in my room. My head hit my soft pillow and I stared at the ceiling.

I missed her. Already.

Her laugh.

Her smile.

I missed everything.

Wow. I truly was becoming a girly sap. She had me so hooked.

I sat up. I grabbed my phone and dialed her. I waited until she picked up.

"Hello, Derek."

She sounded so calm as if everything was fine. But, it wasn't. She left me. How could she be so okay with this!? I growled. I was so pissed with her soft voice even if there was a scary hint to it.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you _loved_ me." The words are flowing out of my mouth. My head is racing. I just let everything out. Women need men to be straight up, so then that was what I would do.

"I do." Do you truly, Case? I wondered.

"Then why," I asked, my voice low.

"I need to do this alone, Der."

"You're lying," I snarled. "You're hiding something from me. I thought we were passed this."

"We are," she whimpered. "I'm not hiding anything."

She was lying. It was so obvious. I wanted to rip something apart. I hated this. Not only being apart from her, but knowing she was hiding something that she didn't want me to know. What was so bad that I couldn't know? I mean after everything . . . nothing could shock me.

"I'm sorry, Der."

Her tone of voice caused to break apart. I bid farewell to my tough guy act. When it came to her, I was a pathetic loser, but I didn't care. I loved her. Too much to even describe.

"Can't we just talk?" I questioned, regaining some of my balls.

"We can." _Thank you!_

I whispered, "Where are you?"

She sighed. "Half way to Detroit."

"Detroit?" What the hell was she doing going to Detroit? Was that were her father was?

"My Dad is in Missouri. I'm meeting Sam and Dean in Detroit."

I heard something on the other side. Was she listening to music? Soft piano . . . what was it?

"Oh. What is playing in the background?"

She cursed. I just adored that foul mouth of hers. It did indescribable things to me. The music stopped.

"My IPod's on shuffle. I guess I liked Rihanna's song _Unfaithful_at one point of my life."

Rihanna? She was hot and her music wasn't too bad. I liked it, not that I would willingly admit it. "Right . . . so . . . when are you getting back?"

"I don't know."

"You _are_ coming back though, right?" I panicked. She had to come back. If she didn't then I'd leave and hunt her down before dragging her back to London.

"Of course!"

Thank the good Lord! I didn't know what would happen to me if she didn't return. She was perfect. Perfect for me at least. She was everything I never thought I wanted and more. So . . . so much more.

"I love you."

Casey's voice is so soft. It's sweet. I loved it. How many times did I say I loved something about hers . . . I didn't care. I loved her. I loved every part of her.

"Love you, too, Case."

"I should go. I'll call you when I get there?"

"You better."

I hung up. I fell back onto my bed. I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes.

She came before my eyes. Her long dark locks flying in the air. Her eyes bright. A smile that is so dazzling it's beyond words. Casey's walking towards me. Her hand was outstretched towards me, but it didn't touch me. I craved it, but I couldn't move. I wanted her. She looked behind her and disappeared for my eyes. I cried out. But, nothing. She was gone. She disappeared.

"No!"

I woke up with a cold sweat. I cursed. When would she be back? Was this how it was going to be? If it was then I might lose my mind before she even came back!

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I stepped under the hot shower. I turned slightly to get my shampoo. My eyes zeroed in on Casey's scented body wash, shampoo and conditioner. I took it and inhaled her signature smell of vanilla. My eyes fluttered closed as I simply swam in it. I imagined her in here, standing in the very spot I was.

She was rubbing herself with it, her fingers moving downwards until she reached her bare core. Casey moaned as she slid one of her fingers into her wet pussy. My name escaping her lips as she continued to move her finger in and out of her.

My hand was around my hard cock. I stroked myself, thinking it was her hand. I arched my neck as I continued. Her name came out like a whimper. I began going faster until I couldn't take it anymore. I cummed, Casey's name being moaned out.

"Fuck."

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I groaned. I was about to scream at whoever it was.

"Derek?"

Lizzie? Shit. I breathed in and out, calming myself. I turned off the water.

"What's up?"

"Are you going to take long?"

I looked down and called back, "Um . . . give me ten minutes!"

"Kay!"

I turned the water to cold and stood still. How was I going to live like this? No Casey meant no sex, but it also meant that I couldn't be near her. I wouldn't feel that spark. I wouldn't hear her melodic voice. I had to call her . . . I just had to call her . . . soon.

_**(A/N)**_** Well, here was a little piece of what was going on with Derek. I apologize if he sounds to girly/lovey dovey. I'm not that great at coming up with boy thoughts. I so wasn't going to ask my guy friends what to write about because for one, they don't know I write. And, two . . . most of them are out of the city. However, I did base part of it to what I've caught on from my closest guy friend . . . apparently he thinks of sex all the time... weird.**

**Review!**

**BTW . . . I might be doing Derek's POV again . . . since I've thought about another spin to this story. :P**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

_**(A/N)**_ This is back to Casey's point of view.

**Old Life, New Life**

When I ran into my father's hospital room, I felt relief sweep through me. He was sitting up straight, eating his food casually. I could feel tears leaving my eyes as I staggered forward. When he looked up from his plate, I noticed that stitched up gash on his cheek and the bruises on his face. I choked on a sob. He smiled at me weakly, his eyes glistening with wetness.

"Daddy," I cried as I made my way to the side of his bed. "What happened to you?"

"Bad rendez-vous with a demon. Don't worry hun. I'll be fine."

I hugged him. His stubble scratched my skin, but I didn't care. I took deep breaths. His musky scent filled my nose. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around and saw a woman. I snapped my head back to my father. I gave him a questioning glance. However, the other part of me was prepared to fight whoever the intruder was.

"Its fine, Case. This is Ellen."

"Jo's mother," I whispered out. I looked at her. Her eyes were narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doin' you're Father a favor."

I nodded.

My Dad spoke up, "Where are the boys?"

Where were they? "Eh . . . I'm not so sure. They were behind me, but I came running."

"Always so concerned."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Right," I muttered sarcastically, "because it is so crazy for a daughter to be concerned about her father, who landed himself in the hospital."

He chuckled. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Dad."

"There you are," Sam said, sighing in relief. "Don't do that!"

"Get over it."

"Don't disappear like that!"

"Don't disappear like that," I mocked. "I came running for Dad, Sammy. I'm fine."

Our Father spoke up. "Sam, she's fine. I'm fine. It's alright," he turned to me, "so how's Nora?"

"She's good. Her new husband is fitting, I guess."

"You guess?"

"What do you want me to say, Dad? I barely see the guy. I have my own things to deal with . . . school and everything."

"Derek," Sam coughed.

I snapped, glaring at him. But, my father caught on. "Who's Derek?"

"Casey's boyfriend," Dean answered. He finally came. There was a brief moment of silence. Ellen had left.

"So . . . tell me about this boy."

"It's nothing, Dad. We can talk about this later. Tell us about this demon . . ." I changed the subject.

He shook his head. "Ellen and Jo are taking care of it for now. Right now, I want to hear about this Darren fellow."

"Derek. And, nothing. Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I don't see you for a few months and I don't even get anything," he muttered, mostly to himself, but I heard.

I groaned. "Fine, he's Nora's step-son. I met him before actually arriving there. I like him. He likes me. We started dating."

"And the family is alright with that?"

"They don't know, well Nora sort of knows, but no one else," I grunted.

Dean spoke up, "Tell us about the demon."

"God damn it, I don't see you kids for so long and I can't even get a moment to enjoy it."

I had my back turned to him, but something felt off. Dad was always into work first, even though he adored his family. Either he was lying about the demon or the demon was huge or . . . I didn't even know. I walked to my brothers.

"I'm getting something to eat, try and fish something out of him, will ya?"

I walked out of the room, leaving my brothers with my Dad. Hopefully, they'd get something out of him. I was always the last to know if it was anything important anyways. Probably why, he didn't speak a word of it. I walked over to the machine and got myself a coffee. I sat against the wall, outside the room. The door was shut. I couldn't really hear much. I leaned my head against the wall and let my eyes close.

"Who the hell are you?"

My eyes flashed open and I glanced upwards. I saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a cotton shirt and ripped jeans. I rolled my eyes and got up. Who did she think she was?

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I asked you first," she snapped at me.

I mocked her words, "I asked you first, what are you? Five?"

Within a second, this stranger pushed me up against the wall with a small knife to my throat. I huffed, chuckling a bit. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Shut it."

I sighed. I grabbed her wrist and swiftly pushed her off me. I twisted her arm and went behind her, causing her to drop her blade.

"Like I said, you shouldn't have done that. And, that tiny blade couldn't do shit to me."

"You Bitch," she spurted out.

I received her and she stumbled forward. The hallway of the hospital was empty. She spun on her feet ready to jump me. I yawned and walked over to the door. This chick stood right in front of me as I leaned against the wall.

"If you don't want me to kick your ass, I suggest you refrain from using your claws," I told her, bored.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came my brother Dean. He looked to his side and saw me. His arm went around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, Case."

"I leave and you get yourself another hunter! You son of a bitch," the stranger shrieked.

I narrowed my eyes on her. Before anyone could say anything more, I removed myself from Dean and shoved her against the wall like she had done. Only this time, she had no way out.

"Who do you think you are to speak to him like that?!"

I wasn't aware she was quick on her feet . . . literally. I fell to the ground. She had her knife out again. I rolled my eyes. What was with her and knives? I got up and she was ready to attack me with the blade, but Dean's booming voice stopped us both.

"Stop this!"

My eyes snapped to his. "Are you kidding me, she not only insulted you, but Mom too!"

Dean pursed his lips. "Casey, this is Jo. Jo, this is my sister, Casey."

I was still prepared to kick her skanky little ass. However, Jo straightened herself out. She was biting down on her lower lip. I stepped back.

I turned my back to her. I tapped my brother on the chest and whispered, "You sure know how to pick them, Dean."

I walked back into my father's hospital room and saw Sam sitting beside the bed. My brother didn't even look at me. I sat on the opposite side of the room and stared straight at my Dad, who was doing the same.

"So, what's up? We getting this demon or not?"

"He's gone, Casey."

"What do you mean?"

"He's disappeared."

Something was off. It made me want to scream. I knew better than to throw a drama fit. Instead, I just nodded. I sat there for a while. The room was completely silent. Sam didn't even look at me. Dean was gone probably with the Bitch. Ellen wasn't in the room and my Father paid no attention to me. I had a feeling it had something to do with the yellow-eyed demon. Didn't it all?

I couldn't take it anymore. I got off my chair and left the room. I walked through the halls. They didn't notice me, but I saw them. Dean and her. He was looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world for him. Normally, he noticed me, even when I was out of sight. Maybe he did know I was there, but he made no sign of it. He continued to fawn over her as she spoke. I sighed.

I walked to the exit and left. I got into my car and drove. I didn't know where I was going. I just drove. I turned my radio on and listened to whatever song was playing off my IPod. I found myself singing . . . again. I liked this song though; I felt badass when I heard Velvet Revolver's _Slither. _

_When you seek me, you destroy me_

_Rape my mind, and smell the poppies_

_Fallen blood in every single frame_

I was banging my head to the guitar solo that came later on.

_When you look, you see right through me._

I revved the engine and in a sharp turn, I stopped. I got out and walked. Somehow, I ended up at a dirt, crossroad. I sighed. I was going to find the answers . . .

I placed my fake ID into the box and threw dirt over the closed box. I waited. Nothing.

"Common," I screamed.

"No need to shout, darling," a husky voice said loudly from behind me.

I spun around. He had black hair and his eyes red like a crossroad demon. I whipped my hair over my shoulders.

"What can I do for you, Winchester?"

"You can tell me where I can find the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, is it?"

The demon smirked. "Why do you want find him?"

His eyes were a crystal blue now. He walked closer to me. I squared my shoulders.

"My co-workers have seen Dean . . . twice now and Sam's met about one. We've never met you. But, my aren't you just gorgeous."

"Tell me where I can find him . . . I have some unfinished business with him," I gritted out.

He continued to smirk. He chuckled darkly, "I'm sure you do. You are after his most prized suitors."

"Suitors? What are you talking about?"

The demon titled his head. "Oh . . . Daddy dearest didn't tell you? The night your mother died, Azazel visited you. He fed you his blood . . ."

My eyes widened. "His blood?"

"You're one of us . . ."

I shook my head. "No, I'm nothing like you."

"But, you will be."

I slowly pulled out the dagger Anthony gave me from behind. "What does he want with me?"

"Oh . . . I can't tell you that. Now . . . do you wish to make an agreement? I tell where you can find him and I get your soul in . . . let's say eight years."

I smiled innocently at him. "I apologize for have wasted your time."

He gave me a questioning look, but before he could say another word. I threw my knife at him and watched as he dropped to his knees before dying. I pulled it out of him and walked back to my car.

I drove back towards the hospital. So, I had demon blood in me. My father didn't tell me. And, I have a feeling that was what he just told Sam and Dean. No wonder Sam seemed disgusted by me. I was repugnant. I was tainted with the blood of a demon.

When I reached the hospital it was alright nightfall, I entered the building. I made my way upstairs and when I entered the room, I was immediately pressed against the wall by Dean. I tried getting out of his grip, but he held me there.

"Let go!"

"No," he hissed. He was fuming. "Where have you been?!"

"Out."

"You could have told us you were leaving!"

Dean finally let go of me. I stayed leaned against the wall. I saw Ellen and Jo staring at me. Jo had this sarcastic smirk on her and I wanted to smack it off her face.

"I can take care of myself, Dean. I don't need a babysitter," my eyes flickered to Jo and snapped, "What are you smirking at?"

She just rolled her eyes. My father scolded me. I ignored him.

"Were you going to tell me," I asked. I focused my attention to my shoes. I didn't want to see their faces.

"What are you talking about?" It was Sam. It felt like forever since I heard from him.

I didn't really want to speak with an audience . . . meaning the Bitch and her mother. I nodded towards them and Ellen just grabbed Jo. She dragged her daughter out of the room.

Dean harshly spoke, "Why are you being such a bitch to Jo?"

"Dean!" My father snapped, "Don't speak to her like that!"

I look at Dean and said with a straight face, "I don't like her. She had a god damn knife to my neck. I think I deserve to be rude. But that's not an excuse for what you've done."

"What have we done, Case? Let you leave to live a normal life? Visit you for your birthday?"

Dean was yelling at me now. My head was bowed and tears were bothering my eyes. I kept in check.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had demon blood in me," I questioned softly. My voice sounded so broken.

There was complete silence. After some time, I looked up. They were all looking at me. The tears freely fell from my eyes. My makeup smudged.

"My own family doesn't tell me something to huge . . . I have to learn it from a _demon_? What the hell? Am I not a part of this family?"

"Casey . . ." my Dad said.

I shook my head. "You kept this from me. You lied to me. And . . . I hate you all for it."

Without another word, I walked away. My hand was on doorknob, but before I could exit the room, I was grabbed. I fought against the grip, but obviously my brothers' weren't going to back down.

"I hate you," I sobbed. "I hate you all!"

"Case," Sam whispered slowly.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. They let me go and I scurried off into the corner. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Derek. My heart ached to speak to him, but I was in no condition to speak to him. Ignoring that, I picked up.

"Hello, Casey?"

I whispered, "Yeah."

"God, I've been trying to reach you forever! How are you?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell when something is wrong. Tell me."

"It's not a big deal. I'll talk to you later. I have to go."

I hung up before he could say much more. I went down. I sat back against the far end of the wall. I cried. I buried my face in my arms, not wanting to look at my family . . .

"I hate you," I mumbled lowly to no one in particular.

_**(A/N) **_**I know this all may seem out of the blue. I'm not totally proud of this chapter. I don't know how it turned out. I had one idea, which turned into another and yeah this is what I came up with. **

**So . . . Jo and Casey don't like each other.**

**Casey has demon blood just like Sam in the actual show.**

**The knife that Casey used is the one that Ruby gave Sam in the show. **

**Review and ask any questions if you didn't get anything!**

**Oh . . . and did you want D's POV or should I continue to Casey's? I'm thinking Casey's...but I could change my mind. **


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

Not only was I angry beyond words, but I was sore. Sitting against a wall all night was not a good place to sleep. Though, the lucky part in all of that was when I woke up the next day, I didn't have to face anyone. My brothers were nowhere in the room and my lying Father was asleep. I slipped out of the room and almost immediately rammed into Jo.

So, the beginning of my day started off on a horrible step.

"Leaving already," she asked snottily. "I thought you were just getting comfortable."

I growled. "I'm so not in the mood."

"What didn't sleep well? I know I did . . . Dean is _so_ comfortable."

I narrowed my eyes at her and was slightly disturbed. "Dude, get over yourself. He's my brother. Gross much."

"I don't care who you are . . . you stay away from him. He's _mine_."

Possessive much? "Like I said a second ago . . . he's my brother. I'm not into the whole incest thing."

I sidestepped her, but before I could take another, she grabbed me by the bicep. I groaned. Did she not understand English or was I speaking another foreign language. Perhaps she'd understand better if I spoke French.

"Look, I'm not going to steal Dean away from you. If he wants you . . . then you'll have him. I'm his little sister. Now, remove your hand or I'll remove it myself . . . permanently."

Jo's gripped loosened for a second before tightening again. I sighed and punched her right in the eye. She let go of me completely. I gave her a fake smile and walked away. I didn't bother looking behind me even though I knew she was staring daggers in my back. Dean sure knows how to pick crazy girls. He couldn't have picked a normal hunter? I shook my head slightly as I left the hospital. I continued walking on the sidewalk.

I wished I had someone to talk to who would answer. I didn't want to see my brothers. Apparently, I disgusted them. My Father lied to me and I had no other family that could truly understand what I was going through.

Someone walked right into me. I spun around and called to him, pissed. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," the stranger said softly before continuing on.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. But, then, I stopped. There was someone. Anthony.

I pulled out my cell phone and ignored the constant missed calls and texts from Derek. I went through my contacts and pressed the send button. I waited as the call went through.

"Hello?"

"Anthony!"

"Who is this?"

"Casey."

"Oh . . . hey! What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you . . . I know you aren't here and all, but I really need someone to talk to . . ." I was speaking really quickly, my babbling continued until he stopped me.

"Okay, did you want to get lunch together? I could meet you at that bar," he said.

"I'm not in London."

"Where are you," he curiously questioned me.

I sighed, "Missouri."

"What are you doing there?"

"Long story . . . could you just like pop up here?"

With a blink of an eye, Anthony stood in front of me. He saw me and hugged me. I hadn't realized that I had begun crying until I felt this wetness on the corner of my mouth. He comforted me. He pulled away as I started to hiccup.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what, Casey?"

I took a deep breath and hiccupped. "Did you know I had demon blood in me?"

"I . . ."

"You knew . . ." My voice broke. He lied to me too. "You didn't tell me! Why?!"

I hit him with my fists. He held them against his chest and pulled me closer. I stood in front of him with my eyes closed.

"Shhh . . . I thought you knew . . . It isn't something you can really bring up. What's going on?"

"I just found out that my family has been lying to me about it," I looked down at my shoes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm tainted. I'm not human."

"No, you are . . . but, you could be stronger than any human . . . a far better hunter than your brothers and father."

"How," I rasped out.

He made me look at him. Our eyes connected and then, I felt it. His lips were on mine. It wasn't like our first kiss. This was softer.

Anthony pulled away and whispered against my lips, "You drink from me . . . demon blood will make you strong."

I gulped. "Will I still be human?"

"Yes."

And, then . . . I forgot everything. I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that. When I needed to breathe, he let me catch my breath as I panted for air.

"I want it . . . now."

Anthony smiled at me and nodded. He took my hand in his and we made our way further down the street. A few blocks later, we caught sight of a motel. I waited outside as he got us a room. When he came out, he leaned down and kissed me gently. He pulled me into our room. My back was pressed against the door as he trailed his nose against my temple down to my chin. My eyes fluttered closed.

I inhaled his masculine scent. It was weird. It was a mixture of licorice and cucumber. Oddly enough, it just turned me on. I pushed against his chest.

"I want it."

He smirked coyly. In a swift movement, he pulled off his shirt. He stood in front of me. His built chest showed his amazing abs and pecks. Then, he had a knife out. He dragged it against his collarbone. Anthony crimson red blood spilled out of his wound.

"Come and get it."

I launched forward. He fell onto the mattress of the bed. My mouth latched onto his cut. The first taste of blood was copper like, but as I continued to drink from him, the taste changed. It was delicious like candy. I gulped mouthful after mouthful.

Anthony moaned. His hands travelled across my body. I started to grind myself against him and he did the same. I groaned in pleasure. I enjoyed the taste of blood . . . I never thought I'd ever think that. I could feel it coursing through me. I felt stronger. I felt the power entering me as I consumed more of his delicious. It was surreal. It was a vicarious thrill.

"God . . . Casey . . . you need to stop."

I growled against his skin. I wanted more. It was a drug. And, I immediately was addicted.

When he realized I wasn't going to stop, he grabbed my arms that were on his shoulders and removed them from his body. He rolled us over, so he was hovering over me. Anthony leaned down and kissed me deeply as I stared at him. I wanted more, but even though I could feel him growing weaker I couldn't care less. I wanted to taste that heavenly treat that was keeping him alive.

He snapped, "Stop it, Casey! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much, but you need to stop. You can have more later!"

I growled before reluctantly agreeing. He got off and went straight to the bathroom. I remained to lie on the bed. I kept my eyes on the ceiling. I wondered what would change . . . would I have super strength like Superman? Or would I get demonic powers? A sly grin tugged on my lips as I thought about being more powerful than my brothers and father. I'd be able to take care of Azazel before he turned me into his puppet bitch.

I sat up straight at the sound of my phone ringing. I got off the bed and walked to the small table. I was Dean. I pressed ignore. I turned around and my phone started to ring again. I groaned and saw that it was Derek. I pressed ignore.

Mentally, I cussed myself out. I just had a heavy make-out session with Anthony, while Derek was at home, waiting for me. But, Anthony made me feel strong . . . I wasn't all girly-in-love when I was around him. It was purely power. I wanted that . . . I craved it.

My phone rang again. It was Sam this time. I groaned and picked it up.

"What?!"

"Where are you?"

His voice was strong and demanding. I rolled my eyes. So, now they cared. When I was nowhere in sight, but other than that I was the one they always kept in the dark. Did I mean nothing to them? I was probably just bringing them down . . . keeping them away from I don't know what.

I sighed and coolly responded, "I'm with a friend."

"What friend?"

"That's none of your business," I snapped.

Sam yelled, "Of course it is! You are my sister . . . I need to know that you are fine." He choked on his last words.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I'll be out of your hair. Don't worry about me."

I hung up just as I heard Sam screaming my name. I threw my cell phone to the opposite side of the room. My eyes found Anthony, who walked out with his hands raised. I rolled my eyes.

"I want more," I said.

"I'll get you some later . . . for now . . . would you like to meet with someone?"

I titled my head. "Who?"

"You're grandfather . . . from your Mommy's side."

I bit my lower lip. "How do you know him? I thought he was dead."

He smirked. "He was . . . but, someone got him out," he winked.

I nodded. "Fine."

Anthony was next to me within seconds. His arm went around my shoulders. I was pulled closer to him. We strolled out of the motel room. I didn't have a car with me and I didn't want to return to the hospital to pick it up.

Anthony left my side and in a moment, he opened the door of a car. My eyes widened. We were going to highjack a car. I shrugged it off. I hopped in and he drove off towards the opposite side, further away from the hospital.

We got onto the I-44 West. He was speeding well above the regulated limit. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up!"

My eyes opened. I looked around before turning to Anthony. "Where are we?"

"Tulsa, Oklahoma. "

"What are we doing here?"

"Grandpa Campbell is here. Actually, we are outside where he lives."

I looked out and saw the old abandoned looking barn. "Here?"

He nodded.

"And . . . you know this how?"

He shrugged, "Let's just say that he owes me a few favors."

I got out of the car and made my way to the barn. When I was standing right outside his door, I didn't know how to knock. Anthony was ahead of me, he roughly banged against the door.

The door flung opened and a bald man appeared before me. I bowed my head slightly, letting my hair fall before me. His voice was gruff as he spoke.

"Anthony, what can I do for you now?"

My demon friend's voice was light and casual. "I'd like you to meet . . . Casey Winchester . . . your granddaughter."

"Winchester . . ."

I looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh God . . . you look like . . ."

"My mother . . . I know, I've been told," I muttered quietly.

"Well . . . come on in. What can I do for you, Casey?"

I leaned into Anthony and whispered, "I'm craving it . . . badly."

"Got any demons in your hold, Samuel?"

"Yes . . . a few . . . why?"

"Where?"

"In the back . . . why?"

Anthony just winked and dragged me with him to the back. We walked into a cool dungeon like area. He opened the door and pushed me in. He locked the door behind me.

"Well . . . have fun."

I turned my back to him and faced the darkness. Even with the dim light, I noticed the demons. A smirk appeared as I allowed myself to rush over. I grabbed the first demon and stabbed it in the neck. I put my mouth on the wound and drank.

"Get her off me," the demon roared.

I drank as quickly as I could. I enjoyed the sensation. I felt a hand on my back. I dropped the body and raised my hand, wanting to push him off me. Suddenly, the demon's back hit the cement wall. I hadn't even touched him. I felt it. The power.

I grinned cheekily. I ran to the opposite side and launched myself at him. I drank, but as I did, I head the voice outside.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Azazel's best suit . . . you feed her and you'll get what you want. She's strong. I can feel it."

"I get what I want . . . fine."

What were they talking about? My mind didn't wrap itself around their words. I was far too busy draining the demon in my arms. I gulped the last bit of his blood. I looked up and saw Anthony on the other side of the tiny opening in the door. I could feel the blood drying on my skin. I walked to the opening and wrapped my hands around the small bars. I bit my lower lip. That smirk. I could feel myself getting aroused.

"God . . . I'm horny," I moaned softly.

He sounded so playful, "Want me to fix that."

His eyes held mine and I nodded. My mouth was slightly opened. I was drawn to him. The door opened and he pulled me out. I stumbled alongside as we made our way further down. Anthony pushed in and closed the door behind him. As he walked closer to me, he stripped out of his shirt and then slowly, he unbuttoned his pants. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the gap between us and began to run my hands across his pale and cold body.

"Fuck," he groaned.

After that one word . . . I barely had a single thought.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in complete darkness. A strong grip was around my waist, pulling me closer to a nude male body. I titled my head and saw Anthony. What was going on? Why were we naked in a cell?

My eyes widened. Demon blood . . . I got flashes, but I felt like I just woken up from a dream. A dream that I had no memory of. I got out of his grasp without waking him up. I grabbed my clothes and exited the door after clothing myself. I walked towards the south end of the hall to the large door that had multiply drawings. I pushed the door and walked out.

There were old couches and a coffee table. To the side was a makeshift kitchen. I heard a noise to the far end of the room which caught my attention.

"Ah . . . Casey. How are you?"

It was Grandpa Campbell. I got this odd feeling telling me to be wary of him, but I couldn't tell why. He told me to sit and I did.

"I'm fine."

I saw him going to the kitchen area and pulling out some cereal. Once he prepared it, he handed it over to me. I thanked him and began to eat.

"So, tell me. How old are you?"

"I recently turned eighteen."

He nodded.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "I thought you were dead. That's what Dad told us."

"I was . . . someone pulled me out."

I bit my lower lip and nodded. I continued eating and soon enough, I was done. The bowl clattered onto the table. I looked up at him and noticed that he was staring at me.

"You look so much like her. The resemblance is uncanny."

"You mean my mother," I justified.

He nodded. "The only difference is that she was a blonde."

I smiled softly. "I was when I was younger . . . my hair color sort of changed."

My phone began to ring again. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Sam. I smiled sadly and picked it up.

"Sam."

"Casey, we are sorry. Dad kept it from us too. I'm sorry for everything. Please . . . come back."

"I . . . okay."

I could tell them no. He sounded sincere. I was still upset, but part of me cried for it. I came to see my Father and within hours, I disappeared. I was being horrible. I knew we needed to talk. I stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back my family."

He nodded.

"So . . . I'm going to go. Tell Anthony, I'll see him later."

I turned away from him and began walking away from him towards the exit. I was just about to leave when I was pulled back in by my hair. I cried in pain.

The last thing I heard was my grandfather's voice. It sounded so evil and creepy, "You aren't going _anywhere_."

_**(A/N)**_ **Uh oh. Just wanting to make something clear . . . Casey does NOT remember her whole high off demon blood. She remembers taking it, but not what happened afterwards meaning her screwing Anthony.**

**I felt as if Casey on demon blood should be like someone taking drugs or too much alcohol . . . so she doesn't really know what happened. **

**What are Grandpa Campbell and Anthony hiding?**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 21 Derek's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

**Derek's Point of View:**

She had been gone a week and now . . . she was back. But, she wasn't the same. She ignored me completely. I tried speaking to her, but I'd be intercepted and then it was like she disappeared.

Truman French.

This newcomer had become the bane of my existence. He would hover around Casey and she let him. She'd giggle at his words. She'd let him touch her. And, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't come within a few meters of her before she'd evaporate before my eyes. I felt crazy. Completely insane.

School had become hell. Sam was off with his latest conquest while Ralph was in his own world like he usually was. Girls fawned over me, but Kendra kept them at bay. My eyes were always searching for her.

Now, at school, in the hallway near my locker, there she was. Her back was pressed against the lockers while Truman stood in front of her, the space between them limited. He had a pen between his fingers which he trailed over her chest while she blushed. Casey bit her lower lip.

My back was against mine, but my eyes were on her. I saw Truman tilt his head slightly, his eyes found mine. I found myself growling as he winked at me before returning his whole attention to Casey.

I blinked and I felt like the scene simply repeated itself. The only difference was that it was not Truman groping her, but Sam. I could feel a burning sensation in my knuckles as I fisted my hands. I wanted to punch a hole in someone or something.

"Hey, D!"

I snapped. I spun around and snarled at Kendra. Her big emerald green eyes widened and were immediately filled with tears. Without saying another word, she broke into a sprint to the opposite side, tears pouring down her face. I groaned. When I looked over my shoulder, my heart dropped.

Casey and Sam were in the middle of a tongue-a-ton. Her dainty hands were fisting his hat, pulling him closer to her. I lifted my fist and without anything, I snapped it into the locker. The loud clanging from the lockers caught lots of attention. Mr. Lassiter called my name. I followed him to his office and drowned in the nonsense he said about respecting school property.

I felt tortured. When I returned home, I was faced with Casey on top of Truman. What was wrong with her? Two guys in one day? I screamed her name. Then, I was finally faced with her brown eyes. I gulped.

"What, Der?" Her light voice filled my ears. "You've been keeping your eye on me all day. It's creepy."

I bit back a bark of laughter. I spoke sarcastically, "Right, because it'd weird for me to watch you? You are my girlfriend!"

Casey laughed. "Yeah. In your dreams, Derek. I'd never go out with you."

I screamed. My vision became blurry. There were black spots in my line of sight. The last thing I heard was the faint childish voice of my Smarti.

"Is Smerek going to be alright?"

_**(A/N)**_ **I know my Derek's point of view is very short. I think this is the last of his point of view . . . I might do one more. **

**I'm assuming a lot of you are like . . . What the hell?!**

**Truth is that so am I, but I got the weirdest ideas and I went with it. **

**What do you guys think is going on? **

**What do you think of Truman? **

**I'd to know what is going on in your heads right now. And, I'll let you know next chapter what is going on... **

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

**Casey's Point of View:**

My eyes fluttered open like it had been doing each morning for the past I don't know how long anymore. And, like every day, I struggle against my restrains. I growled as I tried to break free. I screamed. I cursed. I fought until I got so tired I just passed out into a slumber.

It was somehow different. I broke my cuffs. I sat up and screamed. The cell door squeaked as it opened. In came my psychotic grandfather with a bleeding demon. I looked away, but my stomach churned in pleasure. It was craving it. My heart was telling me to stop myself, but my mind was far too powerful and in control. It told me to suck and drain it for whatever it had.

"Drink up, darling. The Boss will be arriving."

I cried as I let my hunger overtake me. The blood poured into my mouth. Gulp after gulp, I whimpered. Finally, the demon's body dropped to the ground. I felt stronger, but weaker at the same time. I was in absolute misery. My thoughts were all over the place. My emotions were haywire.

I heard the echo. My name was being called. As the voice became clearer and closer, I realized that it was Dean. My legs were still heavily restrained with metal cuffs. I didn't have a pin to pick it.

"I'm in here," I yelled as loud as I could.

I repeated my calls and finally, I saw him. My eldest brother's face was pressed against the little opening. My heart pounded in my chest. I heavily sighed in relief. He was here. He was going to save me.

"Casey," he choked out.

I apologized. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have gone out."

He shook his head. "I'm going to get you out of here."

And, then, he dropped. I screamed. New tears became to flow down my cheek. I sobbed loudly as I called for Dean. Alas, there was no answer and I begged for him. Then, I caught sight of _him_. The demon I had placed my trust in. Trust I shouldn't have given to him so easily in the first place.

"You bastard!"

Anthony sickly laughed. "Oh, shut it. You'll thank me when it's all over."

I let out a shrill screech. I cursed at him. Slowly, I began to fade. The more I yelled, the more my vocals burned. I hadn't eaten in so long. I kicked against the metal bonds, yet nothing. I fought against them more, but nothing. Quickly, I became tired. I let the darkness conquer me like I had already.

The next time I woke up, it was at the harsh tenor of my brother's seething voice. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy; you never want to see again. Cause I'll make it out of here. Trust me. The next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you . . . both of you."

"Dean," I cried out.

I heard a huff. "I'd like to see you try boy. You're just like your pathetic father. An egomaniac, yet so ignorant to the fatal truth . . ."

"And, what truth would that be?"

I didn't hear the answer. I wasn't even sure if Campbell had said anything. I heard a large bang as the iron steel door shut.

I closed my eyes. I felt hallow inside. It was times like this I wished I was never born or that they hadn't come to get me from Danny's. I would have lived normally. I wouldn't have met Derek and I wouldn't have complicated his life. Maybe if I had stayed with my Godfather then I would have married Cooper . . . like I always thought I would when I was a child. And, it was like that that I slowly grew fainter. I allowed myself to be consumed by my fantasy world where I had no idea that I had demon blood in me, my family was as safe as they could be and Nora's family would never be disturbed. I might have not been completely content, but it was better than this . . . right?

"She isn't waking up." A deep hiss filled my eyes.

I couldn't find the way to force myself to open my eyes. I felt arms lift me off the hard mattress. I heard the click of a revolver.

"We need to get her out of here."

I knew that voice. It was Sam. Why couldn't I open my eyes? What was he doing here?

Then, I heard a loud bang. My eyes snapped open. I panted as if I had been deprived of oxygen. I felt odd. I adjusted to the visual discrepancy before me. My family and a bullet hole in the skull of my grandfather.

I hoarsely croaked, "What is going on?"

I heard my Father chuckle. "Did you really think that I wouldn't come looking for you?"

"Look what I found lingering," a voice that belonged to Dean called.

I turned my head and saw him dragging a beaten down Anthony. I felt the bile rise up my throat. The backstabbing demon that had done this to me was meters away from me. I shuffled in Sam's hold before he let me down. I stumbled closer to the idiot. Without another thought, I kicked him in the gut. He moaned in pain. I kicked and kicked until he was rolling on the floor groaning in complete agony.

"I trusted you! You son of a bitch!"

I continued to pound on him. He was coughing out blood, but we all knew that it wasn't going to kill him. The Latin words for an exorcism began to come out of my mouth, but there was a hand that clamped over my lips, preventing me from saying.

"We can't, Case. We got to question the son of bitch first."

I snarled at my father's words. I wanted him to suffer like he made me do. He made me swore before he let go of me. I nodded and took a step back.

I fisted my hand, evil thoughts coming to mind as I focused on Anthony. He started to choke out. Black smoke poured out of his mouth in tuffs. The floor board under Anthony appeared to burn like the fiery pits of hell. The black smoke submerged with the burning ash before the body dropped completely.

"What the hell?"

All eyes were on me. I don't know what had happened. It was weird. The minute I released my fist, his body dropped. My brothers and my Father stared at me.

"Did . . . did you do that, Case?"

I gasped, my lips parting. I shrugged. I didn't know. But, suddenly, I felt extremely exhausted. I started to fall onto my knees, Sam caught me. I blacked out.

Groggy, I woke up again, completely uncomfortable. Four plain white walls were around me. There was the annoying beeping coming from a machine. An IV was tapped and inserted into my arm. I moved against the lumpy pillow hoping to get into a more comfortable position, but nothing. I sighed.

"I see you are finally awake."

Dean.

I moved my head and caught sight of him. He looked tired . . . like crazy exhausted. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You look like shit."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

I laughed at his sarcasm, but it hurt. I stopped. My eyes wandered around the room and saw no one else.

"Where are Dad and Sam?"

"They are stripping down that barn for information."

I nodded stiffly.

"What happened to you," he whispered.

I looked away. I felt horrible, putrid even. I didn't feel bad because I was in a hospital room, although that was partially my reasoning, but because of what I had done. I had drunk demon blood willingly . . . and I enjoyed it and even craved it after one taste.

"I'm sorry."

My apology angered him. "Don't give me that. Sorry doesn't cover the hell the three of us have gone through. We know you are mad, but Dad just told us days ago. We didn't know."

I gulped. I softly retorted, "You could have told me."

He huffed. "I could have, but I was shocked. It's not every day that you hear shit like that."

"I trusted you," my voice broke.

"I know and you still can, Case. I'm sorry for hurting you like that . . . you know I hate it."

I smiled slightly. "I know."

"Forgive me?"

"Already forgiven," I whispered.

He stood up and leaned over the bed. He placed a gently kiss on my forehead. Dean straightened himself out by tugging on his leather jacket.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, maybe even a nurse. Be right back."

I nodded. Dean left the room and I was alone. I didn't want to think. I barely remembered what had happened for the past few days. There were flashes, but nothing stable or even clear.

There was a sudden high pitched noise that pained my ears. I couldn't take it. The floor began to shake. The glass items in the room shattered. Then, just as quickly it started it ended. A bright white flash appeared. I put my hand over my eyes, shielding me from the powerful light. As it dimmed, I removed my hand. I glanced to the front of my bed and saw a man in a trench coat.

His hair was jet black, but was messy. His eyes were the most piercing blue I had ever seen. It was just wonderfully dark. He was dressed in a beige trench coat. He had a dark navy tie and a white dress shirt. It looked like underneath his coat he wore a black suit.

I gulped and began to panic. His strong voice somehow swept my panic to the side. I just lied there, staring.

"Do not be afraid, Cassandra Winchester?"

My eyes widened. How did he know my name? I was just frozen in place. I stumbled on my words, "Who . . . who are you? How . . . do you know my name?"

"My name is Castiel."

"What are you?"

Before he could answer, Dean entered the room and he let the tray he had been holding fall. It clattered against the white tiles of the room.

Without any hesitation, Castiel spoke, "I am an angel of the Lord."

_**(A/N) **_**Yes, I put Cas in here. He kicks ass and I just love him! **

**Grandpa C and Anthony have taken a vacation and are now gone . . . buh-bye. **

**I'm guessing you guys are once again confused . . . I think I'm just going to let the cat out of the bag . . . Derek isn't exactly going insane . . . well, he sort of is. **

**I've message a few of you and sort of told you that there is a TRICKSTER in play. I don't think I said who it was, but yeah . . . I'm sure you are all smart enough to put two and two together.**

**Short chapter . . . I know. But, I think this might work. I started school and I've joined grad committee and I'm in the science profile . . . so let's say . . . I'll be uber busy with school, social and work. **

**Review!**

**Let me know if you have any questions.**


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

"I am an angel of the Lord."

The words still seemed to echo in my mind. Angels. Never had I heard of angels until today. My eyes remained glued to this trenched coat Castiel. He was handsome, obviously older and just because he was good looking that didn't mean I'd forget about Derek.

Derek.

Shit, I hadn't spoken to him in so long. I glanced over to Dean, who just stood there with our food on the ground, staring at the angel. I let out a breath. I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"An angel," I said slowly. It was odd saying it loudly.

"Yes."

I nodded. "Okay, well, pardon my language, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have come here to speak with Dean . . ."

I bit my lower lip. "Dean," I muttered as I shot a questioning look to my brother. "Have you met before?"

"We have, yes."

I huffed. "You never thought of telling me, Dean? I mean an angel. That's awesome!"

"What are you doing here, Cas? We've talked about this . . . if you need to talk to me; call first!"

"Ah . . . come on, Dean! Don't speak to him like that! He's an angel."

I was beaming. This was so cool! An angel. This would never get old.

Castiel spoke up, "This is an emergency."

"What's going on," I piped in.

"A demon named Crowley is looking for your sister." It was as if I was ignored. He directly was speaking to Dean. What was I? A ghost?

"Me? What does he want with me?"

"You killed his son."

My eyes widened. "Anthony?"

"Yes, Anthony."

An exasperated sigh left my lips. "When are Sam and Dad coming back?"

"They should be coming back soon, Casey. Cas, can we talk . . . alone?" I groaned, which Dean heard. He gave me an apologetic look before adding, "I'll be right back."

I called after him, "Oh, don't worry. Where am I about to go?"

I don't know how long I was sitting there by myself for, but I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was relieved when my father and Sam entered the room. My Dad came rushing to my bedside and kissed me gently on the forehead, whispering against my skin that he was glad that I was alright.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly.

"Ah, honey, you don't need to apologize. I should have told you."

Tears, once more, came down my cheeks. It was times like this that I realized how amazing my family was. We would fight, but it wouldn't take long for us to rekindle and forget about our difference. I think it was what made our family unique. I think most families that were hunters were like this. I don't know if Derek's family would be like ours.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

I pouted. "I have demon blood in me. What is going to happen to me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something?"

He shook his head. He cupped my face and muttered, "We aren't going to let that happen."

I smiled meekly. I turned to Sam, who was staring out the window. When the silence overtook the room, he finally turned to me. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Where's Dean," Sammy asked.

I shrugged. "Some angel swept him off his feet," I mocked.

Sam furrowed his brows. "You mean Jo?"

I kept an indifferent facade. Though, I questioned myself on how Dean knew an angel, yet the family didn't know. I was going to have to talk about that with my brother. He was going to be in some deep shit if they found out. Just as I opened to my mouth, she strolled in . . . speaking of the Devil.

"I thought I heard my name."

I grumbled under my breath, before focussing on my father. Ellen came behind Jo. The eldest woman took her place beside my father. Was something to going on with those two? He needed someone, but I couldn't bear seeing him with someone else that wasn't my mother. It was weird.

Jo shot one glance over to me before chuckling lowly. As if I couldn't see her shoulder shaking. I sighed. I looked at Sam, who just shrugged.

"When can I get out?"

"Until we know you are perfectly fine."

I rolled my eyes. "We all know I'll never be perfectly fine, though I feel better. Can I get out?"

My father shook his head. He still had his stitches, but other than that he seemed alright. I let out another breath. I was bored and Dean wasn't here to entertain me, nor was that Angel eye-candy. Obviously, Derek wasn't there. I wanted to call him, but everything that had occurred pre-running-away wasn't really a good idea. He was probably frustrated by how I had reacted. The brief conversation with short answers wasn't really his thing. It was, but not when he really wanted to talk.

I heard the mumbles belonging to a female. I knew it was Jo, because Sam didn't mumble and Ellen was in a heavy discussion with my father near the door. My eyes found the irritating blonde. She leaned against the wall with one foot flat against the wall. Her arms were crossed as she stared blankly at me.

"Do you have something to say," I asked bored.

Her eyes flashed to mine and immediately, I knew she was going to start it. At least, this could be fun. Right? She was such a blonde. I smirked as she opened her mouth prepared to begin her bashing.

"No," she seethed. "I don't, princess."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, then refrain from staring. It's creepy and I think a picture would last longer."

I knew I hit a nerve because she launched forward. She stalked closer to my hospital bed. Jo was at the foot of my bed. She leaned over the edge and snapped.

"You think you are all that don't you?"

I shrugged.

"Well, you aren't," she snarled lowly.

I knew Sam's attention was on us now. Though, he didn't say anything. I was amusing myself with her pettiness.

"I think you are jealous of me," I said cockily.

Jo muttered cusses. She was about to say something when Dean strolled in. All eyes were on him, especially mine. I analysed the way he walked in. Something was bothering him. He seemed sluggish, even though it would be hard to recognize it.

The blonde chick moved away from my bed and went over to Dean. She leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips. My eldest brother was taken by surprise. His eyes remained open. I chuckled at how awkward the kiss appeared. When Jo finally pulled away, she threw me a dirty look.

"What was that for," Dean asked her.

"I wanted to . . ."

He nodded. Dean turned away from her and came closer to me. He bit his lower lip, which was extremely rare. I grinned up at him. I waved him closer.

When he was inches away from me, I whispered, "Where's the blue eyed angel?"

He pulled away and shrugged, glaring at me slightly. I sighed. I wanted to know where this Castiel was. He was so nice to look at and after everything I thought I deserved it.

Suddenly, a throbbing pain shot through me. My head ached beyond words. I cringed and held my head. My eyes firmly closed shut as I tried to control how I reacted on the outside. Internally, I screamed on the inside. This pain was like a fiery rain of acid that pounded against my brain. I tried to blink, but my vision became blurrier.

I salivated. A sudden hunger accompanied the pain in my mind. My throat burned as it desired for some warm liquid. I felt like a druggy going through detox. I never knew how it felt, but the stories. It seemed horrible. I craved for some unknown thing.

"What's wrong," I heard a voice.

I wanted to answer, but words didn't seem to leave my mouth. I felt helpless as I continued to lay in agony. The misery just crept and crept like a bug that wouldn't stop bothering me. I didn't feel in control of my body. It trembled.

And, then . . .

I saw darkness. It over took me completely. It was so intense that if I would have raised my hand it would be as if it didn't exist because it was entirely covered by the blackness. It was like I was blind. Trapped. I had no idea where I was, but this disturbing sensation was not something I wanted to continue feeling.

There was a lingering voice that echoed in my mind. There were moans and cries. It was an insane feeling that made me feel like I was in Hell. There was a crazed laughter that bounced against the emptiness.

"The blood is leaving her system."

What? Blood? I couldn't understand. I wanted to shout out, but it was as if I was trapped underwater, unable to breathe. There was complete darkness. I turned in circles, searching for illumination.

"I think she's pulling through."

Within a second after opening my eyes, I closed them shut. The bright light was slightly expected, but that didn't change the fact that it bothered me . . . a lot. I guessed that they got what was going on because the second time that my eyes flashed open, the light was dimmed.

I rasped, "What's going on?"

Then, I heard it. The husky voice that belonged to the angel Castiel, though his words were confusing, "The demonic blood that you have consumed is leaving your system."

"Demonic blood?"

My eyes found Dean's. He was shifting on his feet, not looking straight at me. I narrowed my eyes. He was hiding something.

"Tell me . . . what the hell is wrong with me?!"

Dean's head snapped up. Sam and my father were not in the room. It was just the angel and him.

"You fed on demons, Case."

I was confused. How could I feed on demons? That was disgusting, not to mention disgusting! I would never think of doing something like that.

"Funny, Dean. Now, seriously, what's up?"

"I do not understand. Dean was no trying to be funny. If so, then I did not understand."

My brother sighed and hissed, "Cas."

I stifled a giggle. Yet, still wanted to know the truth. I looked from side to side, to both of them. Dean was worried while Castiel was simply indifferent.

"Can you tell me what's up?"

Dean blurted out, "I'm not screwing with you, sis. You had demon blood in you."

"What? Why?"

"Because you fed on them. When they captured you, they made you drink."

My eyes were for sure bulging out. I gulped. It made some sense. The weird craving from before, that gut wrenching thirst.

"I'm craving it," I whispered, disgruntled.

Tears poured down my eyes. I wanted to forget. I was a disgrace to the human race.

"How can I get better," I whimpered.

Dean questioned, "Can't you just make her forget?"

"I could, but I would have to touch her soul. It's extremely painful."

"Do it," I automatically replied.

Castiel looked at Dean, who just nodded. The angel sighed. His hand rested on my abdomen. His eyes were shut. I gulped and gasped out in agony as his hand entered my body.

I don't know what happened next, but my eyes fluttered closed again. And, once more, I fell into the darkness.

_**(A/N)**_** Next chapter . . . Derek will be back! Yay! I know I took a while to post and this isn't even a full chapter . . . well, it is, but it's slightly shorter than what I usually post. I think because of this, there might be more chapters. I don't know. Anyways, REVIEW! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Ask me any questions that you may have. **

**I will hopefully post once a week from now on. I apologize, but school is god forsakenly horrible. I'm already dying and it's only the first week of school! **


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

There were bright white flashes that penetrated through the blurry haze. I didn't have the power to more, nor the ability or strength. I laid still. My head pounded.

I opened my eyes and hear the soft hums of music. I tried staying up, but failed. But, before I was completely enthralled by the darkness, I heard the deep voice that I knew belonged to my brother.

"It's going to be alright"

"Are you sure this is going to work, Cas?"

"It should."

I was running further into the trees, the night covering me. I panted as I sprinted as fast as I could. Something was chasing me and I had no idea what it was. However, the raspy voice begged for me to stop. It told me to invite it in; accept faith. I couldn't force myself to scream, it felt useless.

I shrieked as my foot got caught into the roots of trees. I cursed loudly as I tried to remove myself from it. I pulled and tugged, yet nothing worked. I was going to die. This thing was going to get to me and do god knows what.

I could hear the crackling of crisp leaves. The howling wind shook the trees. My breathing seemed to become shallow as the noise became louder with every step.

"Stop fighting me," its husky voice said.

It was a man. He was brown haired and eyes. His hand shot forward and was inches away from my cheek. Before he could touch me I let out a blood curdling scream.

I sat up straight, screaming. My eyes widened to the fact that I was in a bed . . . alone. My head snapped to its side. I realized I was in my room . . . at the Venturi/McDonald residence. How had I gotten back?

My bedroom door hurriedly opened. I grabbed my covers, pulling them up to me. I had never been this afraid in my life. As I saw who it was, my pounding heart slowed. I let out a sigh in relief. Derek.

"What's with the god damn screaming?! It's one in the morning!"

I was taken aback with his harsh tone. I bit my lower lip. I gulped and shook my head. He didn't seem friendly; perhaps it was because I had waked him up. But, there was something different. Like something had changed. His eyes weren't soft and comforting as they once were. They were cold and icy like before we had gotten together.

Without another word, Derek slammed my door shut and left me to wallow in my dark room. I crept out of bed and paced around my room. I glanced over my desk and saw an envelope. My name was scribbled onto it. I grabbed it and ripped it open.

I pulled out the page and read through the words:

_Case,_

_We've brought you back to Nora's. I think it is better for you if you stayed that . . . live the normal life you've wanted. We won't disturb you. You were right. _

_Have a happy life honey. We will always love you._

_-Dad, Sam and Dean_

The piece of parchment slipped out of my hands. The words seemed to flash before my eyes as I tried to comprehend what my father had written. They left me here? What did they mean by 'we won't disturb me?' I was going to go back to them. That was the plan. I turned away from the paper and pulled out of my cell phone. I dialed my father, but there was no answer. I tried my brothers and yet again, there was no answer. I tried their other numbers, but they all seemed to be disconnected. I choked on a sob. I fell onto my bed, pondering what had just happened.

I lied back down and stared at nothing. I closed my eyes, hoping to realize what had happened. What was happening even?

My eyes flashed opened. The images of a blurred vision scared me. Red, crimson red blood was pouring down the necks of the demons. From what I saw, it was like there was a hickey type mark on their skin.

I gulped and shot out of bed. I rushed downstairs, grabbing my keys. The house was completely quiet. I was about to walk out the front door when I heard Derek.

"Where are you going?"

I looked at him over my shoulder with a watery expression. My hand was frozen on the handle of the entrance. I could see his concern, yet it was quickly covered by indifference.

"I need to get out."

"At one in the morning? Seriously?"

"Why do you care," I demanded, blurting the words before I could stop myself. There is a harsh tone to them.

He was taken aback. "I'm not," he stated bluntly. "I'm going back to bed. You can do whatever you want to."

Without any control, I rushed over to him and stood in front of him. I hissed, "Why are you acting like this?"

His eyes widnened. "Oh, how about that I've caught you making out with Truman, Sam and some other faggots! When I'm your boyfriend. This is the first actual time you've paid any attention to me!"

I furrowed my brows. "Who's Truman? And, why on earth would I make out with Sam? Have you hit your head?"

He let out an exasperated sigh in frustration. He pushed away from me and marched upstairs. Before he reached the stop, he stopped. He turned around briefly before leaving.

I stood there frozen. I was so confused. I finally walked out of the house. I just sat in my car. I reminisced about the times Derek and I had sex in this car. Tears were falling from my eyes. I couldn't keep it anymore. My family was gone and I couldn't get a hold of them. Derek was pissed off at me for something I had no idea about. And . . . I felt like something was missing.

Suddenly, the sadness that I was wallowing in turned into complete rage. My fists connected with my steering wheel. I pounded it against them. I screamed. The tears still fell from my eyes, but I placed everything in the yells and fist pounding.

I wished that I could get someone . . . anyone.

There was a weird flapping sound that filled the car. I looked to my right and screamed. I put the light on and saw that it was the angel boy.

"Castiel?"

He looked to me and nodded. If I was confused before, I was in disbelief now. What was going on? I needed to know.

"Where's my family?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Why not," I snarled. "That note . . ."

"I responded to your wish because I thought you needed it. I cannot answer that . . . it is for your own benefit."

"My own benefit?! They've abandoned me!"

"You get want though, do you not? A normal life?"

I gulped. "It was going to be for a while. I wasn't going to stay forever. It's pointless now . . . Derek hates me."

"Ahh . . . is that why you wish to find your family because that human is not the same?"

"No," I whimpered. "How did I get here?"

"They drove you here."

"Why," I choked on a sob. "Why not keep me with them?" I looked away, straight ahead.

"I must leave, but that human feels the same towards you, but his mind has been played with."

"What," I turned to face him, but Castiel had disappeared. What the hell?! "I wasn't done talking to you, Castiel!"

He didn't return. I was stuck alone. What did he mean by Derek's mind being fooled with? I leaned my head back against my seat. I just sat there . . . I was becoming comfortably numb. Everything I loved was being taken away from me and there was this unfathomable feeling that just wanted to shut down completely. It was as if I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again.

My eyes were firmly shut, but snapped open at the sudden sound of knocking. I turned to head slightly to the window beside me. It was Derek. I rolled down my window. A cool gust of wind flooded into my car.

He stood there, leaning forward. He scratched the back of his head like he normally did when he felt awkward. Like him, I bit my lower lip, I felt odd and uncertain on how to react. So, without saying or doing anything else, I waited. I waited for him to take control.

"I know we aren't really on talking terms, but . . . I know it's stupid, but I'm worried. Is everything alright, Casey?"

My eyes began to water. Even after whatever had happened, he still felt concerned for me. I pursed my lips in order to prevent me from breaking down once again. I, however, did shake my head. I couldn't find my voice or the strength to use it.

He gulped. I could tell because of his Adam's apple. "Do you . . . do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded slowly. He gave me a weak grin that didn't seem right. He rushed over to the other side. The whole atmosphere changed the second Derek stepped a foot into my car. The door slammed shut as he seated himself. My head was running hundreds of miles per second. Without a second thought, I locked the doors and started the car. I revved the car and shot out of the driveway. I didn't know what I was doing, but I needed to be alone with him. I needed him to know that I hadn't done anything.

I wanted him to know that I still was completely in love with him. With everything in me, I just felt . . . for him. And, only him.

Derek gripped the arm rest. He seemed far too nervous for the young man I fell in love with. My attention was on the road before me.

In order to gain my interest, I heard him clear his throat. His words were soft, yet there was a hint of terror. "Where are we going?"

I didn't respond. I continued to drive. The signs were flying by us that are until the sign that said that we were leaving London came up.

Frantically, Derek questioned once more where I was heading. My eyes flashed over to him, quickly catching a glance of his scared face. He was leaning as far as he could away from me.

I didn't know how long I was driving for, but I just suddenly did a sharp turn, taking an exit. I continued to drive forward until I found the cabin Cooper had once told me about a long time ago. I slammed on the breaks, the car screeched as it halted in front of an old looking cabin that seemed to be abandoned. It was in the middle of nowhere.

I got out of the car and headed towards the back. I popped my trunk open and heard a loud audible gasp behind me. My hand shot out towards one of the levers that showed more of my weapons.

I could feel the fear oozing from his body as he stood there, looking over my shoulder. He choked out my name in pure terror when I spun around to face him. A shotgun in hand.

He stumbled backwards, tripping over a branch. Derek fell to the ground and began to crawl further away from me. I sighed.

For the first time since the beginning of the drive, I spoke up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I need to tell you something."

He snapped back, "And, you need a shotgun to speak?"

I looked down to my hands and shook my head. I threw it back into my car and closed the trunk. I hopped on and stared down at him.

There was silence that conquered us. Our eyes were connected. I tried to see what he was thinking, but it was completely blank with fear.

With some courage, Derek asked, breaking the silence. "What did you need to tell me?"

I palmed my face, wondering on how I should formulate what I was going to tell him. The truth, obviously, but how so he wouldn't do something stupid. I couldn't come up with anything.

"It's a long story," I said slowly as I averted my eyes from him.

There was a pause. "I've got time."

"I don't know where to start," I told him truthfully.

"The beginning would be nice."

I looked down and let out a shaky breath. I chewed on my lip. My mind relayed everything from my past. I opened my mouth and began telling him the whole truth.

Everything.

Who I really was?

Where I had gone?

What my family does?

Just everything that I could possibly think of I would say.

I just hoped that after all this he wouldn't think I was crazy nor have him run away from me because he was far too petrified by it.

The truth could do that.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

**Old Life, New Life**

Derek burst out laughing like a mad man. He seemed to be completely possessed. His sanity lost before me within the minutes I told him the truth of my past.

The part he knew was that I was not Nora's daughter, but her niece. Lizzie was my cousin and my brothers, who he has met, were well my older brothers. I told him my full name, Cassandra Mary Winchester that my parents were Mary and John Winchester. My mother died when I turned six months old.

Up until that part, everything seemed to run smoothly. That is until he questioned me about my weapons in the trunk. I had taken a deep breath before continuing. As I told him that my family hunted supernatural creature and saved the lives of innocent people, his face morphed into a mask of indifference. I could see his calculating eyes as I just sat on the hood of my Mustang retelling him everything I had done.

I told him about vengeful spirits, vampires, demon practically the whole nine yards. That is the exact moment he began to laugh like an insane man. I just sat there, waiting for him to regain his sense. He wiped his eyes before moving closer to me. His hands grasped a hole of my upper arms. I tilted my head slightly and looked at him straight in the eyes with such a plain and serious look.

"You're hilarious, Case. Now, tell me. What's with the guns and knives?"

I scrunched up my nose. He thought I was just fooling around. I let the words leave my mouth with such seriousness. "I'm not joking."

Derek let go of me and pushed himself away. He screamed at nothing in particular. His back was turned towards me.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth," he seethed, looking at me over his shoulder.

I hopped off my car and stood up. "I'm not lying. I can tell you exorcisms in Latin. What do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

My hand touched his shoulder. He wouldn't look at me. I cupped his face and forced him to look. I whispered that I wouldn't lie to him. His eyes opened and I stumbled back. I gasped.

His eyes.

This disgusting yellow.

It finally dawned upon me. It was the demon. Azazel. He had found me. I rushed over to my trunk, but just as I popped it open, he flicked it closed. I spun around. He walked towards me, his hands moving as if to move me, but I just stood there. The demon furrowed his brows as he stalked closer to me like I was a helpless prey.

A devilish smirk crept on his face. It didn't suit Derek's features at all. It was all wrong.

"So, you've drank."

Drank? What was the talking about? This proximity between us was minimal and I was panicking, though I kept a normal apathetic look.

"What are you talking about," I retorted back, looking away as Derek's fingers grazed against my cheek.

"It matters not. I've been looking for you for quite some time. I've missed my favourite child."

My head snapped back. I knew there was a fiery look blazing in my eyes because I was beyond livid. I pushed him with everything I had. He fell back a few steps. I stalked closer to him.

"I . . . am . . . not . . . your . . . child!"

With every word that came out like hiss, I shoved him. Azazel in my Derek's body fell to the ground. He looked up at me with such an interested look. It was as if he was appraising me.

"You're strong." The demon stated nonchalantly.

My hands were fisted. Before I could say anything, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Castiel. What was the angel doing here?

"I will take it from here, Cassandra."

"But . . ."

Then, I saw it. The glistening shine of a silver blade, my eyes widened. As the angel eye-candy raised his hand, I tugged it down. I screamed that he couldn't.

I was so furious that when I screamed loudly, it was like glass shattered . . . my car windows did. Castiel backed away from me a few meters. I just stood there. My head bowed. My posture hunched. Through my heavy eyelids, I glanced straight at the angel.

I seethed, "You will not harm him!"

"Casey, the demon is in him."

I shook my head. "I don't care . . . something else," I whimpered, "anything."

"Case."

My head snapped to Derek/Azazel. His eyes were dark brown. I walked closer to him against Castiel's worried words. I fell to my knees in front of him.

"Der."

He groaned in pain. He whispered, "I don't have much time."

My hands were on either sides of his face. "Fight. I need you to fight."

He screamed, but I remained unmoved. I choked back on a sob. Watching him like this was breaking my heart, I was useless.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

My eyes averted from Derek to a familiar person. The Trickster. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"How?"

"All in due time."

The Trickster sat down beside me. His hand rested on Derek's chest. The Trickster closed his eyes and began chanting something. I had no idea what he was saying because it wasn't Latin. I fell back as bulk of black smoke left Derek's mouth. Once it was completely gone into the mist of the forest, Derek's body became stiff as he fell onto his back.

I cried out his name as I crawled over to him. I straddled him, shaking him slightly. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Derek."

I barely paid attention to the conversation that was occurring behind me, but I did catch some excerpts.

"Hello, brother."

"Gabriel."

"Bravo, Castiel."

"The boy . . ."

"Will be perfectly fine," the Trickster, Gabriel said before addressing me, "Cassandra, darling. It's been too long."

I didn't respond.

He sighed. "Lover boy will be fine. He'll wake up good as new."

I removed myself from Derek and stood up. I wiped away the rubble on my clothes. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here? Last time we saw each other, you kept killing my brothers off."

"Aw . . . good times."

I rolled my eyes. "And, from what I remember, you promised to steer clear from us if I didn't kill you."

He chuckled. "Like you could, darling."

"Is that a challenge," I quipped, smirking. "You know how much I like challenges."

He shook his head.

It was weird to have our innocent exchange interrupted by another. Castiel spoke, "You know each other."

"Our paths have crossed," I replied. "You said brother before . . . you're an angel."

The Trickster or angel smirked. "Yeah. Gabriel."

I nodded. "How were you able to do that and Cas couldn't?"

Gabriel looked over to Cas before shaking his head. "Lower class. I wasn't cut off."

"Right."

"Why did you help?"

He smiled genuinely. "I like you, darling. You amuse me."

"You like me," I stuttered out baffled.

Gabriel, the Trickster, rolled his eyes. "Not in that sense. You're pretty; I won't lie, but not at all my type."

I didn't if I should be offended or not. I chose to ignore it. I heard a loud groan, my head snapped to Derek. His body twitched oddly. Then, he suddenly sat up, gasping for air. I rushed to his side. My hands gripped the side of his head. My eyes leveled with his as I stared into them.

"Are you alright," I asked him.

The only words that left his mouth shocked me. "I believe you."

Relief swept through me. Though, as he stood up, pieces of my heart shattered. Derek moved away from me and glanced over to the angels. Their eyes were on us. Castiel seemed wary towards this whole exchange while Gabriel just smirked. The one I loved swayed slightly. My arms shot out to help him, but he stepped further from me. My heart slowly scattered into a million different miniscule pieces as he staggered closer to my car. He opened the door and sat down. He roughly shut the door closed.

I stood there frozen. From the corner of my eye, I noticed two saddened angels giving me sympathy smiles. I sighed with my head bowed and marched to my car. I swung the door and got in. I sat there for a second, staring to the nothingness before me.

"Der –"

"Drive."

I sighed and put the car into drive before leaving the cabin behind me. The silence that had been evoked into my car was taunting me. I hated it. I was slowly drowning in the truth. He hated me now. He was gone. Never to be mine again. I had lost him with this life.

By the time we reached the house, it was near seven in the morning. Derek stumbled out of the car and entered the house. He collapsed on the couch. I stood at the entrance staring at him before I felt a pair of arms launch themselves on me.

"Casey," Marti yelled gleefully.

I held her as she hugged me. My eyes flashed to Derek, who was eyeing me with such a weird expression. Marti let go of me and rushed to the kitchen screaming that I was home.

Nora was wiping her eyes when she noticed me. She noticed the broken expression that had been plastered and nodded. I marched upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but I had cried enough. I wanted to break something. I was so angry with myself and with my past, but part of me wouldn't have changed because it shaped me into this person. I would have probably been a sissy girl that was afraid of everything.

"You're back."

It was the first thing that came out of my aunt's mouth. I bit my lower lip and looked up at her. She seemed content and relieved to see me. I shrugged and nodded.

"How's my brother?"

"Good."

She sat down beside me. There was a brief awkward silence that encircled us. I sat there not knowing what to do.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I shifted my eyes and glance over to her. "I told Derek the whole truth."

"He didn't take it well?"

I shook my head. "At first, he just thought I was joking. Then, he experienced my life first hand. I don't think he approves."

She nodded curtly before the anger swept through her. "HE experienced _what_?!"

"Its fine, he's fine. I handled it."

Nora got off my bed and stood before me. Her finger pointed straight at me. She seethed, "You listen to me, Cassandra Mary Winchester. I took you in and you swore to me that it wouldn't follow you. You said my family would not be any harm or chance of coming close to this!"

I felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I wanted him to know. I _needed _him to know."

Aunt Nora gulped as if to calm herself. She nodded before walking to the door. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder, she said, "After graduation, I want you gone."

With those final words, she left the room. And, I was left there to live by myself. I was forced to live with the misery of not having Derek, my aunt hating me and my family abandoning me.

As if my life could get any worse!

_**(A/N)**_** I am apologizing in advance, but the next chapter will be moving months forward. It should be about one month before graduation. **

**Also, I want to apologize. I have not yet completed the next chapter. However, it is about half way done about. LOL. I'll work on it this weekend since I have a random long weekend... Anything special happening cause I have no idea! Anyways... this story is coming to a close end. I'm slightly losing it. So, the ending may or may not be that amazing. I had a whole different image, but I like how this has turned out. However, I do wish that I would have included the family more into this as well as I thought I'd have more chapters. **

**I will be writing a Derek chapter soon. I think it will be not the next one, but the one after it. **

****IMPORTANT** I still have that poll on my author's page. If you want to let me know which story couple you want next that would be amazing. So far, Damon and Elena FanFic is in the lead.**

**The couples are:**

**-Damon & Elena (Vampire Diaries)**

**-Klaus & Elena (Vampire Diaries)**

**-Klaus & Caroline (Vampire Diaries)**

**-Chuck & Blair (Gossip Girl)**

**-Julian & Marti (Hellcats)**

**-Tommy & Jude (Instant Star)**

**-Sylar & Claire (Heroes)**

**xox REVIEW! 3 **


	27. Not an update! Sorry, but please read!

Not an update! I am so sorry! I know I tend to post chapters on Thursday, but this week . . . I got smashed. Not like drunk smashed, but by homework. And, some personal issues.

I can sum my issue in one word: boy.

I shall not rant about my issue with him, but anyways, I spent this week trying to get over and control myself and make sure that everything is okay. As well as, I tried to remain on top of my school work. However, I promise I will post as soon as I can. Perhaps the chapter will be longer if you give me more time.

I am about half way done.

Thank you and sorry!

-imusic247

P.S I love you guys!


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

_**(A/N) **_**I apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistake. I didn't get a chance to really go through it thoroughly. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I got really busy. School officially sucks.**

**Old Life, New Life**

It was weird, the months after that encounter with Azazel felt like they past by with a blink of an eye. I could feel it in the air, the thick distaste that seemed to follow me wherever I walked. Even with the time I had missed, I had been able to catch up. School started to become boring like a never-ending errand. I was becoming tired with it. There was no spontaneity.

Nora rarely spoke to me unless the family was nearby. George was out more than ever. The kids had their own idea of living and then, Derek. He avoided me like the plague. I wanted to cry. I missed my family and they never bothered to call me. I had tried Bobby's who answered once or twice in the past months. I wanted to die because I was just drowning in the sorrow.

I felt horrible walking into the high school. I'd catch a glimpse of Derek, but he'd turn in the other direction. It broke my heart. Gabriel, who was known by Truman in the halls stayed with me to keep me company. The rumors where that we were dating and I didn't bother to say otherwise. Emily was jealous of my 'boyfriend' while hers was a complete weirdo. Sheldon meant well, but did the opposite.

In a week, I'd be graduating and I didn't feel anything. The words that Nora had told me still stayed with me. I would have to take my stuff and drive. I would say goodbye, telling a lie that I was going to stay with my father since my university was closer.

But, that week passed in a blink of an eye. Before I knew it, I was sitting at my seat with my robe as well as my matching hat. Beside me is Emily, who is extremely excited. It seemed as if she were to burst any second now.

"I have never been as scared as I am at this moment."

Emily stopped. Her hand grabbed mine. She tried to sooth me as Truman (Gabriel) just stared at me not knowing what to do, unless he was trying to control his laughter at my sudden outburst.

"Picture yourself floating at sea."

Truman began to make noises that sounded similar to the water hitting the shore, yet I was fairly annoyed at every little sound. I snapped at him.

"Casey, it's going to be okay."

I heard my name being called. There are a few cat-calls as I march up the stairs. I stand at the podium. My speech is before me, but my eyes land the McDonald/Venturi family. The kids are all smiling brightly as if George. Nora has a proud timid grin, but there is no sign of Derek. And, the despair just eats away at me. I sighed before looking down at my fell classmates. To whom, I'd be bidding my farewell tonight.

"Fellow graduates . . ." I stopped. I stared at them. My eyes scanned the crowd and landed on two broad figures in the back.

They were my brothers and soon they were joined by the father. A smile crept on my face. I bit my lower lip before restarting.

"I know I'm supposed to give this inspirational speech on how excited I am about the future, but the truth is . . . I'm scared. I'm scared to leave. Scared to say goodbye to my friends. I'm sure my fellow graduates are feeling the same way."

I saw them nodding. I continue speaking.

"We have all these plans and we hope we are doing the right thing . . . but . . . the truth is that we have no idea. We could be making a huge mistake. But, maybe it is better to do something and be wrong about it than to do nothing and regret it.

So . . . graduates of Thomson High . . . It is time for us to embrace our fears. To stand up. To do something. Even if you risk making a total fool of yourself."

The booming sounds of clapping and whoops cheered me up, though part of me desired to see Derek. I needed to. And, then there was a loud noise.

A mask man . . . or should I say Edwin ran up onto the stage. The principal demanded who it was and when he found out that it was another Venturi, he almost had a heart attack. The crowd laughed as Edwin fled as he was chased.

One by one they began to call our names. I went up got my diploma and went back to my seat. Then, finally Derek's name was called out. The lights dimmed and music started to play. Derek arrived out of nowhere and received his diploma. I giggled at his antics. I was going to miss them. The last student was called and on three we all threw our hats into the air. I slipped away from the crowd and entered the halls. I saw Castiel and ran up to him. I hugged him.

"Cas!"

The angel groaned that the sudden contact. He wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled the musk, I enjoyed his soft embrace. Castiel pulled away and gave me a sweet innocent smile. He blushed. I grinned.

"Casey?"

My eyes widened, I spun and faced none other than Derek. What was he doing here? I gulped and stood there.

We stood there, staring at one another. The memories of us floated into my mind. The tiny secrets I told him. How ridiculous he found my fear of spiders, but none the less he killed each and every one of them for me. The adorable giggle that would escape his mouth when I tickled a specific part behind his knee. I wanted to cry, but I felt Cas' protective arm around me. He was my brother in disguise. I had only met him like twice.

"Who's this?"

I narrowed my eyes. "None of your business who I'm with now is it, Derek?"

He grumbled something under his breath, but I wasn't able to hear him. I bit my lower lip as I took a step backwards and was right next to Cas. Derek's eyes widened.

"This guy is like twice your age, Case! Are you serious?"

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

Castiel whispered, "We should go, your family is outside."

I turned my head to the angel and nodded. We began to turn away from Derek. Then, both men were on the floor. Derek was over Cas and was punching him. Cas just laid there not doing anything.

I screamed. "Stop!"

When he didn't, I tackled him. Derek was flat on his back with me straddled over him. Our eyes met. I felt that fire burning in me. Without a thought, I leaned down and placed my final kiss upon him. My eyes fluttered closed and I just took everything to heart. A minute later, I stood up and walked away. M heart ached with every step I took, but I had to go.

I didn't even take a look back, but I felt his eyes on me as I departed from his view.

My hands grazed the cool metal handle as I pushed the exit door open. I walked out into the dark. I was blinded by the high beam from my brother's Impala. They hollered my name. I could even identify my father's potent voice as well as Cas'.

"Daddy," I screamed as I raced over to him. I threw my arms around him and he wrapped his around my waist. Tears became to pour from my eyes. I had never thought I'd see him again. "What are you doing here," I sobbed.

He pulled away from me and I looked at him. He had such a saddened expression of self-loathing. It made my heart ache.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"You abandoned me," I whispered. My voice was so broken. Part of me wanted to scream and hit my father with the hatred I felt towards my loneliness.

"I know, darling. I know. I thought I was protecting you, but Nora phoned me as did Bobby . . . you weren't doing better."

I gulped. I knew he could see part of my inner turmoil. I looked away, not wanting to meet his glance. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Dean. He seemed far more broken than any other man I had ever seen. He of all people could see everything. I was completely bare in front of him. No judgement though, just sympathy.

For the first time, my brother spoke. "We are all so sorry, Case."

"What now," I questioned quietly. Were they going to leave me now . . . again?

"You've had your high school experience . . . we want you to come home."

New tears stained my cheeks. I nodded and right after, I was embraced by Dean. I cried. My head buried deep in his chest. He quietly soothed me, apologizing.

"Come on, we have got a long way to go."

It was Castiel. I turned to him and he gave me a weak smile. I told them I wanted to get my car. However, Sam beat me to it. He told me to go with Dean and that he'd take my car along with Castiel. My father had his own car.

"What about my stuff?"

"We already packed everything. Nora gave us the key before we came here."

I followed Dean to the Impala. Once seated inside, hazy memories fled into my mind. I gasped. My head snapped to my brother. He gave me a wary look.

"I . . . I drank demon blood . . . you _lied_ to _me_!"

His eyes widened and sputtered. "What . . . what are you talking about?"

"Drive."

I closed my eyes. The memories played before me and there was an ache in my heart as well as my soul. This was painful. Then, I saw it . . . a vision.

"Montreal!"

"What?"

"We need to go to Montreal . . . NOW!"

"Why?"

"Just go that where _it'll_ be!"

Dean called our father and told him that we were heading to Montreal. Sam silently followed. We drove for hours. When we finally reached the island of Montreal, just snapped out directions and when we finally stopped, my heart dropped. The scene that played before me was like a sudden déjà vu. A band . . . the same one, I remembered the name that had played. I staggered out of the car and like an invisible force was pulling me closer and closer to the club.

I walked in. People were dancing . . . but they weren't human. For some reason, I knew they weren't. I stepped further into the club and took everything in. I felt it. A cool chill ran down my spine. I spun onto my feet and was faced with a devilishly good looking man with blond hair.

"Crowley will see you now."

An arm shot out and grabbed my bicep. I shrugged the idiotic demon. "I can walk fine without help."

I followed the demon through a door. At this point, I had no clue what my family was doing. I just hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

"Hello, love."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do, darling."

"And, that would be?"

I knew I was being snarky, but at times like this, I couldn't show that I was weak. Mostly because I wasn't, but I also was a Winchester and we never backed down.

"You want Azazel dead . . . so do I."

My eyes widened. Even in the dark, I couldn't quite see him, but I knew he was grinning. I bit my lower lip.

"Why would you want that?"

"Personal gain, sweetheart. I can give you the one thing that can kill him and his location . . . all you got to do is kill him. So . . . do we have a deal?"

"What do I get?"

"The satisfaction of killing the bastard that killed your mother and ruined your family, is that not good enough?"

"Actually . . . it isn't."

He growled. "And, what is it do _you _want?"

"Full immunity. You demons won't touch my family . . ."

"No deal, honey."

"Well . . . then you can find another son of a bitch to kill the bastard. Your choice, Crowley."

He grumbled something incomprehensible before snarling, "Fine!"

"Glad you see it my way. Now . . . where do I find this son of a bitch?"

"With your beloved."

His name rolled of my tongue so softly. "Give me the weapon."

A demon came forward with a box. I lifted the lid. I saw it . . . a knife with some inscriptions. I twirled it with my fingers and saw the demon minions take a step back.

"So, my family has full immunity?"

"Yes."

"Good," I whispered before I launched it straight at Crowley. He was shocked, but before he could do anything, the dagger had already pierced through his heart. His eyes and mouth glowed orange before he was completely taken by the flames. I rushed to him and took the knife out. I turned to face the demons.

"Full immunity bitches! You can't do shit unless you want to die too."

They all back away and gave me way to leave. I stepped out of the room until I made it out. My family ran to me when I made my way casually to them.

"What happened?"

"We need to get back. Derek is in trouble."

The thing about angels that is so awesome is that the puppy dog look does wonders on them. I looked at Castiel with the most innocent expression ever and he sighed. He placed one of his hands on my shoulder. When my eyes flashed opened, I was standing in front of what I used to call home. I walked up the porch, the door was unlocked, but the loud music was clear that the Venturi's were holding the graduation after party. I slid the holy knife in my boot before entering the household.

"Casey," a very drunk Emily drawled as she shrieked happily, "And her hot friend!"

I noticed a blush creeping upon Cas' cheeks. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Em and demanded to know where Derek was. She shrugged and said something about him going upstairs with some blonde bimbo. It pained me to hear her crude words, mostly because I never thought he'd move on that quickly. I stomped upstairs and barged into his room without a word.

Derek's dark hair and some bitch's blonde hair were moving closer to one another. I screamed, "Stop!"

It seemed as if there was an electric current that made Derek push away from her completely. My hands fisted as I shut the door behind me. He was so surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Der."

"We can talk later, I'm _busy_."

Then, I heard her. The harlot's sickening voice mocked me as she repeated Derek's words. I huffed.

"I don't care," I snapped. "I need to talk to you."

The girl turned her head and I saw it. The flash of beading yellow eyes, the ones I learned to despise. Azazel flicked his hand to the side and I was immediately thrown back. I groaned.

The blond had a catatonic seizure as her head twitched with no seize. When she or rather he regained his composure, a sinister grin appeared on his face. The blond walked closer to me.

"I'm so glad you joined the party, Casey."

My idiotic lover questioned how she knew me. I wanted to slap him. Azazel glanced over his shoulder before he slowly squeezed his hand. Derek crumbled to the floor as he gasped painfully. His arm wrapped around his stomach. I cried after him.

"Stop!"

Castiel had flashed himself into the room. However, he was no chance against the King of the Underworld. Now that no one could interrupt us, his attention was on me.

"Ah . . . Cassandra, you were always my favourite. But, you appear to be too weak. I know you know your full potential. Use it. That anger that is boiling in you. You want revenge fight . . ."

I screamed so loudly, glass shattered. I was no longer chained against my will. I fell to the ground. My head snapped up as I stared at him. He was grinning proudly. I blinked and then, everything seemed to go at such a quicker speed. My hand grasped the knife and I charged.

I took him by surprise. I don't think he expected me to launch myself into attack. But, when I heard him gasp as the life in his undead heart left him, this sense of satisfaction exploded through me. That hunger that I remembered fled my body. I didn't have that cynical need for blood.

I stared as Azazel burned. Cas fell to the ground and Derek . . . he stopped crying in pain. I felt empty at this point. I don't know why. I couldn't explain how I was feeling. My knife fell to the ground and it seemed to echo even if the music still caused the floor to shake slightly. I crumbled to my knees as I sobbed.

I heard him. Derek. "Shh, Case. Everything is fine."

I held onto him and cried. I knew that I was going to leave again, but I truly didn't know why I was in so much pain. But, soon enough, I grew tired. I closed my eyes and just allowed myself to fall into the slumber I so desperately needed.

**Derek's POV:**

I felt like a total drama queen especially when it came to Casey. Ever since she came back up to this point, where I held her as she fell asleep, was utter hell. It felt amazing for have her in my arms again, but when she will wake up, will she just leave? I highly doubted I could handle it.

The supernatural . . . it existed. I didn't tell anyone nor did I act like I knew, but I was researching. I found out so much about this horrid world that it made me wonder if ignorance was bliss. I bit my tongue every time I clicked on a page and read through the various legends. The weirdest part was the Ghost Busters . . . the Winchesters helped them and they reluctantly admitted to it on their website.

Casey. She was beautiful as ever, but the whole being mean to her and her being alone was getting to her. She wasn't as happy even if she acted like it. I could see through her and yes, I knew it was a cliché. But, it was the truth. I knew her and she knew me. We were the perfect balance.

The scene replayed before me. This girl. The one I had almost kissed was a demon . . . It just clicked. This world of ordinary was not for me. I had outgrown it. Uprooting myself was hard, even thinking about it made my heart pound louder. Maybe this was how Casey felt all along.

She moaned in her sleep. They didn't sound like erotic ones, but sounds of pain. I murmured, gently singing monthly song. Every month since she came here, she had a song. This month it was Bruno Mars' Locked out of Heaven. Even I had to admit, his song was addictive.

"You make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven. For too long. For too long . . ."

It calmed her. I smiled. I'd be lying if I didn't admit it. I missed her. The sweet smell of her hair, her signature perfume mixed with her fruity soap. It smelled heavenly. With her in my arms, it felt like paradise.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against my bed with her head on my chest. I would hold this memory forever. She saved my life . . . again, yet another reason to add to all the reasons why I fell for her in the first place.

"Casey!"

My eyes flew opened at the loud sound. They flashed to four men staring down at us. Casey groggily lifted her head, but snuggled closer to me.

"What," she groaned. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Cassandra Mary . . ."

She sat up straight like a soldier. I looked up at the man with a slight amount of stubble growing. He looked tired and completely irritated. Then, it dawned upon me. This was Papa Winchester . . . the big boss.

"I can . . ."

He waved her off. "No need, Dean's friend here explained everything."

"Cas," she breathed out.

I lowered my eyes, feeling out of place. Then, I heard my name. It was Papa Winchester speaking. My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

"Get up, son."

Immediately, I shot up. I stood tall as I felt his eyes analysing every aspect of me, judging me. I wondered what he thought of me.

"Is this him," I heard him ask quietly, however it wasn't all that low.

Casey sighed. "Yeah, Dad. This is Derek."

"Calm down, boy. I'm sure my boys have already given you the talk. Break her heart and we'll break you. Plain and simple."

"I understand, sir," I stated just as Casey hissed that we weren't together. I ignored her and pulled her closer to me. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk."

The man . . . Cas, I think, anyways, he spoke up. "I don't know why, but this feels like the Pizza Guy and the babysitter."

Dean snapped while Sam just laughed. "Dude . . . what have I said about _that_!"

The man just shrugged and turned around, leaving the room. Dean shook his head and muttered something under his breath before following him. And, like that, Casey and I found ourselves alone once more in my bedroom.

"So . . ." She broke the silence that was simply intensifying the awkwardness.

"Yeah."

Then, I just blurted it out. "I love you, Casey. I'm sorry for me being a jerk to you."

Her eyes widened for a brief moment before softening. I began to smile before there was an echo of a loud slapping sound. I moved my head so I faced her again as I palmed my cheek. I groaned in pain as it stung.

"What was that for," I whined.

"For being a class-A asshole, you idiot!"

Tears became to form in her eyes before she lunged herself, tackling me onto my bed. I felt something taken aback. I wasn't really expecting this . . . actually I was. I was hoping for it.

"Does this mean you take me back?"

She rolled off me and sighed. "I shouldn't this quickly . . . but, seriously after everything . . . I just want to be happy."

"I want that too," I told her truthfully.

"I feel a _but_ coming along."

"No, _but_. I want you. I don't care if I'm pulling a cliché, but I want you . . . forever."

"I'm going back with them," she responded in a whisper.

"I know. I still want you. I'm willing to follow you wherever you go."

"Cliché."

"You love this, admit it."

She smiled coyly. "I do, but it doesn't make it any less true that you are swooning me with clichés."

I laughed. For the first time in a while, I laughed freely without any restraint or falseness. I went closer to her and kissed her fiercely.

When she pulled away, she told me she'd continue hunting. And, this was when I told her everything. Every single detail leaving nothing . . . not even the fact that I was ready to live and learn her way of life. If it meant being with her, then I was ready to risk everything.

My family.

My friends.

My reputation.

My future career.

They all meant nothing when I was faced with this beautiful creature. She could be mine if I was willing to take the necessary steps to be with her . . . and I was. She was far more important than anything else in my life at this moment. I could see my life with her and nothing else.

"Really?"

The word lingered for a while. When I responded, everything was set.

"Really."

_**(A/N) **_**I hope this was worth the long wait I made you all endure. I'm sorry. I had it written, lost it, redid it, forgot about it, went over it again, changed stuff, deleted, rewrote, became busy with life, finally finished and here it was. **

**REVIEW! **

**BTW one chapter left.**


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating Life with Derek or Supernatural except for this precise storyline.

Category: Supernatural/Romance

Summary: Casey Mary Winchester has always wanted a regular life. She runs off to live with her Aunt Nora and her younger cousin, Lizzie. What happens when a stranger becomes her older, hotter 'step-brother?' He ruins any relationship she starts. How can feeling that develop be suppressed when Casey knows that have no relation. No matter how much they try, Casey ends up wanting him more and more. But, what happens when Casey's real older brothers, Dean and Sam appear for a case; that is revolving over the Venturi/McDonald household.

Couple: Derek & Casey

_**(A/N)**___**I apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistake. I didn't get a chance to really go through it thoroughly. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I got really busy. School officially sucks.**

**Old Life, New Life**

**Casey's POV:**

After two years, I still saw him everywhere I went. He was everything to me and I couldn't by a single moment without thinking of him. What was he doing? Did he forget about me? Did he have another? Rock star? Hockey player? Normalcy?

"Case."

I snapped my head towards Dean. He gave me a sympathetic look. He knew what I was thinking about. I had my guilty expression plastered on my face. I gave him a small smile before rushing over to him. I glanced once more to the midnight skyline. The beautiful stars dazzled.

"I can't believe you are out here when you are the one that forced us here anyways."

I shook my head. "It was my turn to decide where we were hanging out."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean you had to bring us to a place where there was karaoke. You know how much this new music is complete crap."

"Not all of it is bad! And, anyways, its fun watching these people embarrass themselves."

He chuckled. Dean knew it was true; he just didn't want to admit it. We walked inside and made our way towards the table where Cas and Sam where at. I grabbed a beer and drank it.

What was he doing?

My heart still broke to the fact that I left him. Not figuratively, my heart was still his, but physically we were miles away. I pulled our family's move of simply vanishing into thin air. I was certain that he was heartbroken when he realized that I wasn't there.

Suddenly, I stood up. I ignored the looks I got from my brothers and the angel. I walked towards the bar. I leaned against it and ordered a stronger drink. My mind was driving me insane. I felt something. Then, I heard him.

"Do you know how hard it is to track you?"

I stiffened. That couldn't be possible. We were all the way in Las Vegas; we had finished a case about a vengeful demon. How had he found me? Why?

Slowly, I turned around. My eyes found his brown orbs. They seemed to be so deep like chocolate. I gulped. His eyes were filled with rage, but if you looked closely you could see the pain he felt. This was hard . . . for the both of us.

His name escaped my lips as a soft whisper. I was still having trouble trying to figure out how and why he was here. I choked up on my own words, nothing made sense.

"I'm just going to guess you want to know how I found you."

I nodded. It was the only think I could do. My mouth was not connected to my brain at the moment.

He smirked. "Well, when I woke up and noticed that you were nowhere to be seen . . . I bugged Nora. Though, like you obviously know . . . she knew nothing. Then, when they left for some vacation, I searched for hours on her computer until I finally found something. I left a note at home and just ran off. I went to what is his face . . . Bobby's house. At first, he thought I was a demon or something cause well . . . he cut me and went through the drill to check I was human."

My eyes widened. "You did what?!"

"Shut up. I'm talking. You are going to listen. Anyways . . . Bobby didn't really know anything, mostly since he couldn't reach you and you were off with your brothers. Your father however came to Bobby's. They taught me the trade."

"Wh –"

"Right, so then, I learned from this guy called Cam, the whole hacking of computers and everything. It was pretty cool. Didn't realize that I was actually good at that stuff. John actually called me a natural. It was awesome."

I simply gave him a baffled glance. He laughed lightly. Then, he bowed his head and his dark brown hair hid his eyes.

"Where was I?"

"My Dad calling you a natural."

"Right, so then, after learning the whole thing, I started to sneak away from them and trying to catch where you were. I'd try finding a case near you when I did locate you, but by the time, I got into town, you were already gone . . ."

Derek broke off. He remained silent for a few moments before looking up at me. In his eyes, there were suppressed tears. I wanted to launch myself at him. He had done all this just to get to me.

"How . . . did you find me?"

He chuckled. "I was lucky. Your brother called."

"Dean?"

He smiled. "Yeah. When he spoke to your father and found out everything . . . he thought it would be appropriate if I came down to see you."

No wonder he wanted to stay so badly. It wasn't because he wanted to enjoy the area, but because he wanted me to get my happy ever after. As much as I could at least.

Tears fell freely from my eyes. Derek simply wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest, memorizing the sweet musky scent and just adoring it. I missed him.

I just hoped that this wasn't a dream, because as cliché as it may sound, if it was . . . I never wanted to wake up. At this moment, I realized how much I needed Derek. My moods seemed to take a total 180 flip.

"Caitlyn?"

I pulled away and turned around to face the playboy millionaire who I had questioned during our case here. I was not expecting him to be here. Especially looking drop dead sexy with his billion dollar smirk, he seemed to be eyeing me from top to bottom. I felt a blush creeping up, coloring my cheeks.

"Mr. Edwards, what a shocking surprise?"

He chuckled. "Vince, please. Mr. Edwards is my father."

A giggle escaped my lips. I felt Derek's arm slip around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Well then, two seconds and already jealous Derek has made an appearance. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that realized the tension that seemed to course between the three of us.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you had company."

I smiled. "Yeah, my boyfriend surprised me by coming down here. I'm so lucky to have him."

"I bet," he said slowly.

"If you'll excuse us." I shot Vince one last dazzling smile before walking away with Derek by my side. We reached an empty table and faced one another.

"Who was that guy?"

"We had a case here, Der. He was one of the guys I interviewed."

"Nothing more? Caitlyn?"

"Nothing more, D. I missed you. And, it's my cover name."

He leaned forward and whispered, "I personally prefer Cassie." And, then his lips crashed onto mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. It truly sucked that we were human that needed to breath because too soon for my liking, we were forced to pull away in order to breathe. We both had this twinkling glint in our eyes as we panted, catching our breath.

"Let's get out of here."

He nodded. However, like always, the buzz kill brothers showed up as we turned towards the exit. I sighed.

"Not so fast, lovebirds."

"Dean," I whined.

My eldest brother gave me a disgusted look before shaking his head. "I seriously don't need to know that."

Derek finally spoke up. "I'll take care of her."

"I'm sure you will," Dean snapped. "That doesn't mean we are going to let you."

I groaned. "Come on, Dean. You called him here. Now, let me have my fun."

He rolled his eyes. Sam chuckled and nodded towards the door. We sprinted forward. He called after us. "Don't do anything stupid!"

I giggled. We rushed away, hand in hand. I could feel that same surge of power surround me, the one that always did when I was around him. Being on my own with my family had been my old life; I realized that now because with Derek . . . a new life was in the midst of a grand explosion into the world.

It would be him and I against the world.

**The End.**

**A/N: **I know not the best of endings. I was planning on writing more, but I couldn't do this anymore. I apologize.

My idea was that they run off and then, the next morning they realize that they got married while they were drunk, but then thought that doubt it would have made a difference since they do live happily ever after killing demons and what not.

NEWS: I will be taking a break... The next story will be a Damon/Elena one and OMG TVD was amazing..sort of sad that Stefan and Elena broke up, but then I saw the next episode's promo and pictures and I was like dying legit. The pics and scenes of Damon and Elena just made me scream of joy.

Thank you for sticking with me through this story.


End file.
